FILOFOBIA
by SkinnyBunny
Summary: Kevin no puede enamorarse, no debe, el amor es para los débiles, así que no pierde su tiempo en esas tonterías, pero claro, a toda persona le llega el amor sin poder evitarlo. Edd puede traspasar esa barrera aunque Kevin no quiera. No puedes evitar lo inevitable, y tu inevitablemente te has enamorado. Lucha contra tus sentimientos todo lo que quieras, al final ellos ganarán.
1. El inicio

**FILOFOBIA: Injustificado miedo al amor, enamorarse o estar enamorado. Los filofóbicos suelen elegir relaciones imposibles donde nunca podrán enamorarse, elegir hombres o mujeres que terminarán dejando para así evitar el enamoramiento, o huir de alguien que se haya enamorado de ellos buscándoles defectos inexistentes.**

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

Edd entró a su casa, estaba fastidiado y solo quería descansar decentemente, colgó sus llaves y su chaqueta en los ganchos de la sala, se dirigía a su habitación cuando noto una presencia en la cocina, giró lentamente y justo en la mesa veía perfectamente una sombra, alguien estaba ahí sentado en silencio, temblando de miedo Edd se atrevió a preguntar. -¿Qui..quién eres?- al mismo tiempo que prendía la luz. -¿Kevin?- dijo ahora más nervioso.

-Hola Doble D.- dijo con serenidad

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Por la ventana del patio... lo siento solo quería hablar contigo cuando estuvieras realmente solo -dijo poniéndose de pie mientras se dirigía a un sonrojado y agitado Edd - he esperado mucho tiempo Doble D-

-¿Disculpa?- retrocedió con torpeza hasta topar con la pared, pero Kevin seguía acercándose... más y más..

-Un hecho dice mas que mil palabras.-

-¿A que te ref...- La distancia fue rota por los labios de Kevin, que ahora estaban en los suyos acariciándolos suave y lentamente, sintió como le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza mientras profundizaba ese beso que lo dejó paralizado, pero que aun así correspondía tímidamente. Kevin bajo a su cuello y le daba pequeños besos mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Edd y las subía a su espalda, Edd estaba completamente sumiso frente al pelirrojo, aun sin moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando...

¡RIIIIIIIIIING!

Edd se levantó exaltado, su maldito despertador lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Eran las 7:00 am lo apagó temblando por el susto, algo molesto.

-Un sueño... solo fue un sueño...- dijo mientras se incorporaba en su cama, se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había tenido una erección matutina, y con justa razón luego de ese delicioso sueño, aunque el había aceptado su homosexualidad a únicamente frente a Ed y Eddy, nunca pensó sentirse atraído por Kevin, pero últimamente esos sueños eran mas frecuentes, y el no lo entendía. Mientras el agua caía en su espalda pensaba ¿por qué soñaba con kevin? ¿por qué de ESA manera? ¿cuál era la razón?

Hoy era el gran día. Primer día de clases después de un divertido verano al lado de sus amigos, a sus 16 años cursaría el segundo año de preparatoria junto con sus 2 mejores amigos, Nazz, Nath y Kevin. Sarah, Jimmy y Johnny entrarían a primer año, y Rolf estaba en tercero, junto con Lee Kanker por cierto, Marie y May también cursarían segundo. Estaba emocionado, amaba la escuela y siempre era una experiencia para él el primer día. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó con el hermano de Eddy, los demás los aceptaron como sus amigos, después de que Eddy reconociera que todo lo hizo por querer ser aceptado, y al final lo fue, seguía siendo rival de Kevin pero en un tono mucho más amistoso, pues se llevaban bien pero competían entre ellos. Sarah comenzó a llevarse mucho mejor con su hermano Ed, sobre todo cuando la defendió de unos chicos abusivos a quién les dió una paliza que Sarah desde luego nunca habría podido darles.

Edd salió de su casa, la mañana era cálida, fue directo a casa de Eddy, no sin antes mirar a Kevin que salía en su motocicleta, lo saludó con una sonrisa y Edd solo se sonrojó, algo le estaba pasando y no sabía que era.

-¿Que haces ahí parado cabeza de calcetín?- Eddy lo sacó de sus pensamientos al salir de su casa.

-Buenos días Eddy, estaba a punto de llamar a tu puerta.-

-Vayamos por Ed.-

-De echo Ed ya se fue- Eddy lo miró confuso -Es el primer año de Sarah y ella sí se despierta temprano.- dijo sonriendo

-Bien, entonces esperemos el autobús.-

-Eddy, quisiera hablarte de algo...- dijo juntando sus dedos mirando el suelo -algo que me ha estado pasando-

-¿Ahh? Suéltalo.- dijo subiendo al autobús que acababa de llegar

-Bien, te pido que no me juzgues, pero tengo que decirlo y no es muy fácil...- Eddy tragó grueso, si bien Edd era su mejor amigo y no tenía ningún problema en que fuera gay, pues desde niños tuvo sus sospechas, así lo adoraba pasara lo que pasara, pero el extraño comportamiento y el miedo de Edd lo hicieron ponerse nervioso.

-Sólo dilo y ya, me asustas...-

-Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en alguien, incluso he soñado con él... estoy algo confundido Eddy.- dijo sin mirarlo

-¿No estás seguro si ese "alguien" te gusta?-

-Shh Eddy te pueden escuchar...-

-No le des más vueltas doble D, solo escúpelo.-

-Bien.. es.. ehmm..- Eddy estaba perdiendo la paciencia, lo miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, pero aun así demostrando que podía confiar en él -es.. Ke..kevin- dijo al fin algo aliviado por confesar su secreto, mientras tanto Eddy respiraba aliviado, creyó por un segundo que Edd se le declararía, luego cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¿¡Kevin!?- dijo poniéndose de pie en el asiento

-Shh por favor Eddy sé discreto- rogaba mientras se escondía bajo su mochila -y sí, él ha estado rondando en mi mente desde hace tiempo, pero no lo comprendo, ni siquiera paso tiempo con él.-

-Eso no importa, te gusta y punto.- Eddy le sonrió, Kevin era amigo de ambos y muy diferente a Edd, tal vez esa era la atracción. -Escucha doble D, no importa si ese idiota te gusta, no entiendo que rayos le viste pero es tu gusto- dijo pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Edd, y le dijo, casi en un susurro: -No quiero que sufras por él, Kevin no es como tú, no quisiera que te ilusionaras y luego te rompiera el corazón.- Edd abrió sus ojos y miró a Eddy, estaba muy agradecido de que fuera su amigo, a pesar de sus travesuras, sus chistes y estafas, era un excelente amigo no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer que Eddy había madurado, sin perder su ya conocida alocada personalidad.

-Gracias Eddy.- dijo alegre -Pero no te preocupes, sé que es imposible, y no estoy enamorado, solo me gusta y quería compartirlo.-

-Genial, bien ahora busquemos al gran Ed.-

Ambos bajaron del autobús, encontraron a Ed en los lockers, buscaron su salón, no sin antes saludar a sus amigos. Edd y Eddy le contaron a Ed sobre Kevin, él solo se sonrojó y le dijo a Edd que siempre lo supo.

-Se nota en tu mirada doble D, tus ojitos brillan y pones una sonrisa muy tonta cuando Kevin esta cerca.-

-Oh cielos, no creí que fuera tan obvio, ni siquiera yo mismo lo había notado Ed, como...-

-Hay que aprender a observar, yo aprendí mirando las gallinas de Rolf.- dijo orgulloso -Creo que Kevin a veces te mira doble D-

-No digas tonterías Ed, mejor planeemos alguna buena forma de conseguir dólares, el primer día todos tienen los bolsillos llenos.- dijo frotándose las manos

-No quiero problemas el primer día Eddy... pero admito que tengo actitud de hacer algo divertido.-

-¡Así se habla doble D!- Gritó Eddy emocionado, mientras el profesor lo mandaba callar y comenzaba su clase.

Mientras en el último asiento de la última fila Kevin miraba a ese trío de tontos, ahora eran amigos, pero seguía diciéndoles tontos, aunque por alguna razón el Edd de la gorra tenía su atención, inconscientemente. -"Espero que este sea un año diferente."- pensó el pelirrojo sin saber que, tenía toda la razón, ese año sería diferente, tan diferente que cambiaría su vida.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

Buenas! Soy Bunny y les traigo mi historia,

casi no hay fics KevEdd en español,

asi que me anime a escribir.

Este solo es el inicio si les gusta

prometo subir cap mas largos.

Espero les guste y que dejen muchos reviews! Nos leemos (:


	2. Enemigo nuevo

Hola! Solo les traigo unos puntos importantes sobre Filofobia.

•Nathan es de C2ndy2c1d se volvió parte de el mundo KevEdd por eso lo incluyo.  
>•No planeo otras parejas yaoi, me parece que la mayoría de los fics exageran en hacerlos a todos homosexuales, no en vano hay varias chicas en la historia.<br>•Mucha participación de las Kankers, de Sarah y Jimmy, en fin todos los personajes y no solo Kevin, Nat y los Ed's.  
>•En algún punto de la historia incluiré algunos adultos (los padres de Edd por ejemplo).<br>•Definitivamente habrá LEMON (mucho mas adelante).

Bien creo que eso es todo, espero que les guste disfruten mi fic. Gracias!

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

A la hora del receso en Peach Creek High School, un chico alto y delgado, cabello turquesa buscaba una mesa donde sentarse, chico nuevo, solitario, típico. Miró detalladamente las mesas; -"los jugadores de football... no soy del equipo me masacrarían, la mesa de los de primer año mmm no quiero ser un novato, la mesa de las porristas, no estaría mal hehe trabajaré en eso... mmm veamos ese trío se ve.. algo.. tonto?"- El chico perdió la paciencia, no encontraba personas que le dieran la confianza de sentarse, tal vez sí y solo eran pretextos porque en el fondo estaba nervioso, decidió sentarse solo para observar mejor el panorama. Estaba a punto de morder su sándwich cuando un balón de football le golpeó el hombro. El querido capitán al parecer quería molestarlo por ser nuevo, no permitiría ser el blanco de su diversión.

-¡LÁNZALO TONTO!- gritó Kevin mientras los demás del equipo bromeaban, el chico se puso de pie y sonrió, tomó el balón y se le resbaló de las manos, causando risas de parte de los jugadores. -¿Qué sucede? ¿No sabes lanzar un simple balón tonto? ¿Que clase de hombre eres?- Kevin reía acompañado de los otros, de pronto el silencio se hizo presente, el pelirrojo sintió un agudo dolor en su rostro, el balón cayó al piso haciendo el único ruido que se escuchaba en la cafetería, sintió un leve sabor a metal, pasó sus dedos por su labio y efectivamente, estaba sangrando. Nadie dijo nada, solo veían en silencio al pelirrojo sorprendidos y ansiosos de ver su reacción.

-¡Ups! ¿Qué sucede? ¿El capitán no puede atrapar un simple pase?- El chico cruzó sus brazos con altanería. -Y por cierto, mi nombre es Nathan.- Decía al mismo tiempo que caminaba fuera de ahí. Sabía que si se quedaba lo molerían a golpes.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE IDIOTA!- Dijo Kevin mientras salía detrás de ese flacucho que se atrevió a humillarlo. Obviamente los jugadores, las porristas y hasta los Ed's salieron al patio, al parecer Kevin le patearía el trasero a su primera víctima del año. -No escaparás de mí, idiota.-

-NATHAN, te dije que mi nombre es Nathan.- se paró en seco.

-¡Cállate y demuestra de que estás hecho!- Kevin corrió hacia él lanzando un puñetazo, que Nathan esquivó sin problema, otro más y volvió a esquivarlo, otro y otro. Kevin estaba perdiendo los estribos. -¡Quédate quieto!-

-Oh claro ¿y permitir que arruines mi hermoso rostro?- Muchas chicas rieron con ese comentario. Kevin enloqueció al ver a las porristas reír con Nathan, y peor, el chico les alzó las cejas como todo un galán mientras ellas le lanzaban risitas coquetas.

-¡ESTAS MUERTO!- Kevin se abalanzó pero sintió como alguien lo detenía de su brazo. -¿N..Nazz?-

-Basta Kevin, deja esa actitud de macho y no molestes a Nathan, es nuevo en la escuela, deberías comportarte.- La rubia lo regañó haciendo que los otros miembros del equipo se burlaran.

-¿Y ustedes de que rayos se ríen?- dijo una porrista apoyando a la rubia

-Todos son un grupo de salvajes déjenlo en paz.-

-No tienen nada que demostrar, nadie se mete con ustedes y él solo se defendió.- Las porristas al parecer estaban del lado de Nathan, y esto molestó a Kevin y el resto del equipo.

-Perfecto chicas, defiendan a este inútil.- Dijo Kevin -¡Y tú! Nathan.. cuida tus espaldas. Vámonos chicos.- El capitán junto con el resto del equipo se dirigieron hacia la cancha, Kevin miró a Nathan por sobre su hombro con odio, definitivamente esto no se quedaría así.

El primer día de clases terminó, Kevin no estaba nada feliz al darse cuenta que Nathan estaba en su salón, no lo notó antes del incidente en la cafetería. El primer día y ya lo odiaba, automáticamente se volvió popular, pero lo que realmente le hirvió la sangre fue que toda la atención a la que estaba acostumbrado, ahora la tenía Nathan. Kevin decidió hacer su vida imposible, después de todo tenía un equipo completo bajo sus órdenes, se encargaría de Nathan hasta que le pidiera perdón de rodillas. Su meta personal era darle una lección.

El pelirrojo estaba fastidiado, subió a su motocicleta y condujo hasta su casa, sin despedirse de nadie, solo se fue con prisa para no tener que soportar a ese tonto otra vez, solo mirarlo con su estúpida sonrisa lo enfermaba. Kevin llegó directo a su habitación, se dió un baño y después se acostó para pensar, aun no estaba tranquilo. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escucho unas voces en la calle. Se asomó por su ventana y ahí estaban los Ed's, construyendo alguna especie de rampa frente a la casa de Edd, los miró detalladamente, Eddy dándoles órdenes, Ed haciendo un desastre y jugando con las herramientas, y Doble D... tan listo, tan trabajador, con una enorme sonrisa pese a los gritos de Eddy, parecía que construir era su pasión, y desde que eran niños siempre feliz de construir sus inventos, tal vez sus estafas no siempre les funcionaron, pero vaya que lo que hacía era genial. -Realmente genial.- Salió de su casa, directo con los Ed's, al verlo su amigo-rival Eddy lo saludó.

-Miren quién decidió salir de su cueva.- dijo burlón -Alguien te hizo sufrir hoy ¿eh Kevin?-

-Cállate bobo no me lo recuerdes, ese Nathan solo tuvo suerte de que Nazz y las chicas lo defendieran.-

-Tal vez si no hicieras todo lo que Nazz te dice habrías podido hacer algo más.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Es cierto Kevin obedece a Nazz como si fuera su madre hahaha.- Rió Ed causando risas de parte de Eddy y una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de Edd.

-¡Basta eso no es verdad!- Se defendió Kevin. -¿También quieren una lección?-

-Tranquilo capitán, cualquiera obedece a esa belleza.- Eddy le guiñó el ojo, Kevin solo se sonrojó, si Nazz era hermosa, pero ¿la obedecía porque le gustaba?

-Mejor díganme ¿qué rayos es esto?- señaló la rampa

-Permíteme responder tu duda Kevin.- Dijo Edd -Esto es solo es para probar unos patines que nos darán impulso sin necesidad de mover las piernas, he estado trabajando en ellos y he tratado de hacerlos los más cómodos y discretos posibles- Edd le mostraba sus planos entusiasmado, Kevin los miraba con atención muy sorprendido de la cantidad de números y trazos perfectos del diseño, este pequeño Edd era un genio. -aún no hago el prototipo pero la idea me emociona.-

-¡Y yo los probaré!- dijo Ed mientras clavaba unas tablas a la rampa.

-¡Yo me encargaré de promocionarlos y después los chicos podrán probarlos en esta rampa por un dólar!- Eddy tenía los ojos con signos de dólares. Los Ed's no habían cambiado mucho. Crecieron, ahora Eddy cobraba un dólar en vez de 25 centavos... Ed seguía siendo el conejillo de indias de los inventos, y Edd seguía creando las ideas de Eddy, que por más locas que parecieran, las hacía realidad.

-Creo que tienes mucho talento doble D.- dijo kevin, causando un enorme sonrojo en el chico de gorra que el pelirrojo -pasó desapercibido, pero no Ed, que miraba con atención la sonrisa nerviosa de su mejor amigo. -Pero conociéndolos estoy seguro que será un total fracaso.-

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues cuando tengamos miles de clientes te tragarás tus palabras!-

-Eso lo veremos tonto.- mientras los dos discutían Edd se acercó a Ed.

-¿No crees que la amistad de esos dos es algo bizarra Ed?- preguntó -siempre pelean y compiten entre ellos, pero se consideran buenos amigos.-

-Si doble D pero ¿sabes que es más bizarro? Lo nervioso que te pone Kevin cuando se te acerca.- Edd se sonrojó terriblemete con las palabras de su amigo, si bien acababa de aceptar que sentía atracción hacia Kevin no creyó que fuera a ese extremo. Le costaba aceptarlo pero Ed tenía mucha razón.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

Poco a poco estaré metiendo los personajes a la historia. Gracias por leerme!


	3. Dulce bienvenida, dulce venganza

**Hola queridos lectores!**

**Hice este capitulo un poco largo**

**introduciendo a las hermanas Kanker**

**(en mi país se llaman Las Crueles)**

**pero como sé que no se llaman así en todos lados**

**las llamo Kankers. Disfrutenlo que**

**se puso muy bueno XD**

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

Nuevo día, nueva acitud, o como Kevin prefería llamarlo: Nueva oportunidad para patear el trasero de Nathan... excepto que durante la semana el chico estuvo escapando de las palizas, refugiándose con las porristas. Nunca estaba solo, el equipo podría patear el trasero de todo aquel que lo acompañara, excepto a las niñas. Kevin lo vigilaba, pero Nathan era muy astuto, se ganó a las chicas y ahora el muy cobarde se refugiaba con ellas.

~•*○*•~

Hermanas Kanker, quienes habían faltado toda la primer semana a la escuela, amaban llamar la atención de todo el plantel apareciéndose de repente haciendo bullying a los novatos, siendo una pesadilla para los profesores, aterrorizando a las chicas y por supuesto; pasar un "agradable" momento con los Ed's, pero extrañamente no los habían visto al llegar. Ya los buscarían en el descanso.

La verdad era que los Ed's estuvieron ocultándose de esas tres durante todo el verano, y cuando las vieron llegar esa mañana trataron de pasar desapercibidos, aunque de poco les sirvió, Marie y May estaban en algunas clases con ellos. Pero sin Lee a cargo solo se limitaban a mirarlos y decirle a todos que los Ed's eran suyos.

Lee estaba demasiado aburrida, los profesores no dejaban de hablar, los alumnos de bostezar, estaba volviéndose loca. Marie y May estaban juntas, al menos ellas molestarían a sus "novios" si es que los veían claro, pero ella, necesitaba divertirse. Cuando salió de clases se encontró con sus hermanas en los casilleros, estaban en su receso y necesitaba ver a Eddy, no lo había visto en todo el verano, solo un par de veces pero los Ed's siempre escapaban de sus "coqueteos".

-¿Y bien?- Les preguntó mientras estaba recargada con una pierna flexionada apoyada en la pared.

-¡No podíamos dejar de mirarlos Lee!- contestó May -El gran Ed es tan guapo y tan alto y tan tierno y tan gracioso y tan...-

-¡Ya basta cierra la boca!- dijo Lee molesta. -¡Solo di que sí y cállate May!

-¡Estás celosa porque nuestros novios están en nuestro mismo salón!-

-¡No estarás con nadie cuando termine contigo!-

-Y mientras pelean por idioteces par de bobas nuestros hombres se escapan otra vez.- Dijo Marie cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados. -Vayamos a buscarlos y a darles un gran beso para marcar nuestro territorio frente a todas esas tipas resbalosas.-

-Me parece una excelente idea.- dijo Lee, las tres pintaron sus labios y se dirigieron a la cafetería, al entrar buscaron a sus hombres con la mirada, pero no los encontraro.

-¿Donde están?- grito Marie

-Mas vale que hablen o aquí se pondrá feo.- Lee le advirtió a todos que las miraban nerviosos. -¿Y bien?-

-No los hemos visto..- dijo un pequeño chico de enormes frenos y cabello rizado

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Lee mientras se acercaban a su mesa -Tal vez tu amiguita sí los ha visto.- dijo al momento que May y Marie tomaban a Sarah del cabello.

-Vaya que hermoso cabello tienes cuñadita.- dijo May -Sería una lástima que algo le pasara.- Marie sacó una enorme bola de goma de mascar de su boca, acercándola peligrosamente a la cabeza de Sarah.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!-

-Entiendes que tenemos una duda sobre el paradero de tu hermano y sus amigos ¿verdad?- le dijo Lee provocando miedo en ella

-¡BASTA! ¡ESTÁN DEBAJO DE LA MESA AHORA POR FAVOR NO TOQUEN EL HERMOSO CABELLO DE SARAH!- gritó Jimmy

-¡MALDITO SOPLÓN!- gritó Eddy molesto

-De eso estábamos hablando, buen chico.- Marie acarició la cabeza de Jimmy como un gatito. Las hermanas tomaron de los hombros a sus respectivos novios, y en contra de su voluntad los llenaron de besos mientras los demás estudiantes y sobre todo los novatos miraban atemorizados la escena.

-¡Hermoso inicio de clases guapos!- les dijo Lee -Rayos chicas el descanso casi termina, debemos darle la bienvenida a la bobas de los pompones.- Las hermanas se fueron rápidamente dejando a los Ed's vencidos, llenos de lápiz labial y avergonzados.

~•*○*•~

El equipo tendría su primer entrenamiento en las canchas de la escuela, emocionados por eso estaban en los vestidores poniéndose sus uniformes, los chicos bromeaban divertidos mientras el entrenador los alentaba. Sopló su silbato llamando la atención de los muchachos quienes lo rodearon listos para sus indicaciones.

-Muy bien chicos escuchen- dijo mientras su silbato caía sobre su enorme barriga que le daba un aspecto bastante gracioso y se frotaba las manos. -necesitamos entrenar duro, este año tenemos una enorme competencia.-

-¡Nadie puede contra Peach Creek Team!- gritó un chico

-¡NADIE!- gritaron los demás

-Me encanta su entusiasmo muchachos, no lo pierdan por nada del mundo, si esta temporada ganamos el campeonato ustedes tendrían un lugar en una buena universidad, siempre y cuando el siguiente año permanezcan en el equipo y defiendan su título.-

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?!- preguntó Kevin, sus calificaciones no eran muy buenas, así que sería una excelente oportunidad.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?- dijo otro chico

-¡A entrenar!- Kevin levantó su puño siendo imitado por sus compañeros, salieron felices a las canchas pero sus gritos de emoción fueron interrumpidos por otros gritos más escandalosos. Las porristas corrían despavoridas hacia ellos, ocultándose detrás de todos los jugadores. Nazz abrazó el cuello de Kevin mientras al parecer quería que el pelirrojo la protegiera. -Nazz.. ¿qué rayos está pasando?-

-Las Kankers nos persiguen, quieren dispararnos con pintura ¡están locas!- la rubia estaba temblando

-Y.. por eso vienen a molestar nuestro entrenamiento ¿eh?-

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Nazz soltando automáticamente a Kevin algo molesta

-Ya me oíste, estamos ocupados, así que llévate a tu ejército de princesas en peligro a ocultarse a otro lado.-

-Mejor aún, vayan a ocultarse con su amigo Nathan.- siguió otro chico

-Esperen... ¿se portan así de patanes porque no dejamos que golpearan a Nathan?- preguntó una porrista

-Así es, ya que ustedes lo defendieron, el debería defenderlas a ustedes.- Kevin estaba indignado con ellas, no permitiría que utilizaran a sus muchachos a su antojo y conveniencia. Además que las hermanas Kanker podrían darle la paliza que él había estado deseando que Nathan tuviera. -Por cierto... ¿Donde esta?-

-Para tu información nuestro amigo Nathan fue a hacerles frente a ese trío de brujas, por eso pudimos escapar.- dijo Nazz cruzando sus brazos, las porristas se pararon justo detrás de la rubia, como haciéndo un ejército de princesas pero ahora no en peligro, si no enfadadas.

-Entonces no tienen nada que hacer aquí...- Kevin calló de golpe al observar como una bala de pintura se dirigía justo hacia Nazz, el chico fue demasiado rápido para abalanzarse sobre ella y tirarse al suelo, claro cayendo sobre su espalda para proteger a su amiga del impacto. Esto puso en alerta a los jugadores que ahora no tuvieron problema en proteger a las chicas que no dudaron en correr a ocultarse tras ellos. -¿QUE DEMONIOS?-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

-Esas risas...- dijo mirándo como 3 siluetas se acercaban. -¡Kankers!-

-Pero si es el capitán de los zopencos.- Se burló Lee

-Miren, salvó a su novia de nuestra bienvenida.- sonrió Marie con altanería

-¡Como un verdadero hombre!- siguió May en tono romántico pero sarcasmo como ellas solían hablar

-Ya lo creo, felicitaciones capitán, demostraste ser superior a este tonto.- Dijo Lee mientras sus hermanas dejaban caer una bolsa donde se guardaban las pelotas de basketball, dentro estaba Nathan, quién salió de la bolsa completamente cubierto de pintura.

-¡NATHAN!- gritaron las porristas que corrieron a socorrerlo, pero al acercarse al él las hermanas las apuntaron con sus pistolas de pintura (paintball) causando gritos que las hicieron correr de nuevo hacia atrás de los chicos, esas balas causaban mucho dolor si tocaban la piel sin ningún tipo de protección, incluso los jugadores estaban nerviosos.

-¿Qué sucede chicas? ¿Tienen miedo de manchar sus hermosos y blancos atuendos?- rió Marie junto con sus hermanas, Nazz se puso de pie frente a ellas y habló.

-Basta... ¿po..porque están haciendo e..esto?-

-Ustedes se creen mejores que nosotras, eso pasa.- dijo Lee

-Si lo que quieren es ser parte de nosotras so..solo pídanlo.- Nazz se acercó a Nathan y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, el chico pasó su brazo por el cuello de la rubia quien lo llevó con las demás, que ahora lo protegían de la mirada de odio de Kevin y los otros chicos.

-Cállate barbie.- May le disparó justo en la falda, en el trasero, Nazz gritó causando risas entre sus hermanas, gritos en las porristas y nervios en los jugadores.

-Estoy harto de esto, nosotros solo queremos entrenar, lleven su batalla sin sentido a otro lado.- Kevin se puso rudo

-Entonces háganse a un lado.- apuntó Marie -claro que no tendremos problema en acabar con ustedes también.-

-Escuchen.- Dijo un chico -si ustedes defienden a Nathan dejaremos que las Kankers se enfrenten a ustedes.-

-¿QUE?- las porristas gritaron a coro

-No pueden hacernos eso idiotas ¿que les sucede?-

-Entonces entréguenos a Nathan y las defenderemos.- dijo otro chico

-¡NO!- dijo Nazz -¡No les entregaremos a Nathan, y no necesitamos que nos defiendan!-

-Ustedes vinieron aquí en primer lugar.- grito un chico

-Esperen esto se está poniendo bueno.- se burló Marie

-Ya nos dimos cuenta que fue un error, son unos patanes cobardes.-

-Pues ustedes son unas traidoras interesadas.-

-¡Basta!- gritó Lee -Creo que esta importante decisión debe tomarla el capitán, ¿no creen?- dijo mirando fijamente a Kevin

-¡Eso es brillante hermana!- dijo May dando saltitos de emoción

-Así que.. ¿que dices capitán? ¿balas para las chicas o balas para el equipo?- las tres sonreían con malicia ansiosas de su respuesta

-No toquen a las chicas.- dijo causando una enorme sonrisa por parte de Nazz y alivio por parte de las chicas

-A pesar de todo nuestro capitán es un caballero.- festejó un chico

-Perfecto equipo, ahora demuestren de qué están hechos.- el entrenador les dijo esas palabras, al parecer aparece en el momento menos oportuno.

-¿Entrenador? ¿Donde diablos estaba y que le sucede enserio dejará que estas locas nos den una paliza?- dijo un chico

-Creo que sería un excelente inicio de entrenamiento, demuestren su velocidad, su forma para evadir y su trabajo en equipo.-

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad! ¿Es un chiste?- Kevin no podía creerlo

-No sean tan llorones, su uniforme los protege de todos no se quejen.- el entrenador parecía divertido -¿Listas chicas?-

-¡LISTAS!- gritaron las hermanas apuntando al equipo con su maliciosa sonrisa, el entrenador sonó su silbato provocando que los jugadores corrieran por toda la cancha con verdadera velocidad. Por su parte las 3 chicas corrían divertidas detrás de todos disparandoles ahora por órdenes del entrenador que solo reía de la escena, pero analizaba perfectamente las cualidades del equipo.

-Chicas, vamos a alentarlos.- Nazz les dijo sonriente, las porristas tomaron sus pompones y comenzaron a darles ánimos.

~•*○*•~

Los Ed's salieron de clases y se dirigían a tomar el autobus, tuvieron un buen día y al final algo tranquilo, sus enamoradas desaparecieron de repente y pudieron estar en calma, pero alertas.

-Estoy seguro que esas locas están tramando algo.-

-¿Porque dices eso Eddy?- preguntó Edd

-Vamos doble D, no dos dejaban de seguir hasta que nos besaron, y el resto de las clases sus molestos coqueteos que odio, y ahora solo desaparecieron... no se no me da buena espina.-

-Estoy seguro que las chicas tienen mejores cosas que hacer que solo dedicarse a nosotros Eddy. Tranquilízate.-

-No me digas eso me pones aun más nervioso.-

-Miren, parece que el equipo de Kevin tiene una fiesta.- dijo Ed llamando la atención de sus amigos. -¡Y se ve muy divertida!-

-¿Mmm?- ambos miraron hacia las canchas, efectivamente había mucho alboroto.-

-¿Podemos ir chicos?- preguntó un emocionado Ed -¡Por favooooor!- Eddy no tenía ningún interés en ver el aburrido entrenamiento de Kevin, si bien las gradas siempre estaban repletas de chicas lindas, estaban ahí para mirar al tonto capitán y el equipo. Estaba apunto de decir que no cuando un "¡Auu!" llamó su atención, Edd miró con un pequeño telescopio de bolsillo y pudo notar que Kevin estaba en el suelo.

-¡Oh cielos! Parece que Kevin está en problemas...- Edd se preocupó (que tierno)

-Ohh Eeed...-

-¿Si Eddy?-

¿-Que te parece si vamos a esa fiesta? ¡Oí que tienen un enorme pastel!-

-¡PASTEL!- Ed tomó a sus amigos sobre sus hombro y corrió a toda velocidad hacia las canchas.

-¡Espera Ed bájame!- Edd sujetaba su gorra con fuerza

-Pero doble D no alcanzaremos pastel.-

-¡Yo no quiero pastel!-

-Entonces comeré tu parte.- Eddy solo reía de emoción. Al llegar a la enorme cancha se dieron cuenta que había varios alumnos en las gradas, las porristas animaban al equipo que corría en círculos esquivándose unos a otros, curiosamente estaban llenos de pintura azul, roja y amarilla. Encontraron su respuesta cuando vieron a las eternas enamoradas hacia ellos que corrían detrás de los jugadores disparando muy divertidas con permiso del entrenador aparentemente.

-¿¡Que rayos sucede con esas tres!?- preguntó Eddy bastante confundido

-Esas tres están ayudando al equipo a entrenar de una forma "original".- dijo Nathan que se acercó a los Ed's con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y están de acuerdo?-

-No, pero el entrenador sí lo está.-

-¿Porque estás lleno de pintura?- Eddy lo miró curioso

-Pues, ayude a Nazz y las chicas a escapar y me tocaron algunas balas, pero al final ellos fueron los que terminaron con el castigo.-

-Cre.. creo que fue amable de tu parte, pero ellos no lo merecen.- dijo Edd

-¿Acaso crees que yo los obligué?- el chico se cruzó de brazos

-N..no es solo que...- Edd miraba con nerviosismo a Nathan

-No te preocupes doble D, están acostumbrados a recibir palizas.- Eddy apenas terminó de decir esto cuando vieron como Kevin tropezaba, perdió su casco en el suelo y mientras gateaba para recuperarlo las tres chicas lo rodearon y lo empaparon de sus balas, afortunadamente para Kevin y los demás, y desafortunadamente para las Kankers, las balas se terminaron. Kevin se puso de pie, estaba muy sucio. Escuchó unas risas muy ruidosas y arrugó un poco la cara para mirar quién era. Eddy reía a carcajadas apuntándolo, Ed también reía mientras comía un poco de pastel que sabe Dios de sonde lo sacó, y su némesis de cabello turquesa pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de Eddy quién hizo lo mismo, esos dos reían con una mano en sus respectivos estómagos como si fueran los mejores amigos. Nathan también se había ganado al trío de bobos, y aunque tenía un poco de pintura, estaba seguro que no había sufrido tanto como él.

-Ke..Kevin..-

-¿Ah?- miró a su lado

-No te molestes con ellos, no tienen respeto por nadie.- Edd sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Kevin -Limpia tus ojos, podrían infectarse y un jugador con anteojos no es muy práctico... con permiso.- El chico de gorra se alejó lentamente hasta perderse de la vista de Kevin, el pelirrojo miró a su alrededor, el entrenador hablaba con las tres hermanas, odiaría tener un entrenamiento igual, las porristas ya no estaban animando a nadie, solo platicaban entre ellas y reían, esto era el colmo, tal vez eran mujeres, pero fue completamente injusto que el y su equipo pagaran los platos rotos que en primer lugar el idiota de Nathan había provocado... y bueno, Edd había sido el único que al parecer se preocupó por él.

-¡Nathan!- el chico miró a quién gritó su nombre que se levantaba torpemente. -¡Ahora no escaparás!- Eddy solo se alejó lentamente subiendo a la espalda de Ed.

-Vamos chicos... ¿porque la rudeza?- Nathan se puso muy nervioso, pues todos los jugadores se dirigían hacia él, y rayos, eran demasiados.

-¡ATRÁPENLO!- ordenó Kevin provocando que el pobre chico corriera velozmente, fue hacia atrás de las gradas solo para darse cuenta que mientras unos lo perseguían, otros habían rodeado las gradas para dejarlo sin salida. Sin duda cualquier otro hubiera sido interceptado ahí mismo, pero no él, no el gran Nath. Trepó por las tablas y asientos de las gradas cual gato en un árbol.

-¡Vamos que no escape!- los chicos subieron las gradas para atraparlo justo cuando terminara de subir, los estudiantes que estaban en las gradas como espectadores se amontonaron a los lados para dejarles el camino libre a los salvajes jugadores Nathan terminó de subir cuando un chico se abalanzó sobre él con fuerza.

-¡Te tengo!- Bastante lento, pues Nathan dio un enorme salto y se perdió entre la multitud, bajó las gradas rápidamente y corrió hacia la cancha.

-¡MALDITA SEA COMO RAYOS LO DEJARON ESCAPAR!- gritó el capitán, de nuevo, Nathan tenía al equipo persiguiéndolo por toda la cancha, pero rayos, el chico era muy veloz y escurridizo. -¡ATRAPEN A ESE GUSANO!-

-¡ESO INTENTAMOS KEVIN!- se defendieron, pues para ser tan flacucho tenía una increíble condición, lograba esquivarlos, saltar sobre ellos, deslizarse debajo de ellos y burlarlos para tomar ventaja y correr en otra dirección. Algunos jugadores se tiraron al pasto del cansancio, otros apoyaban sus manos en sus rodillas y tomaban aire, otros mas solo disminuyeron la velocidad de la carrera. Al parecer se estaba escapando de nuevo, pues iba directo a la salida. Kevin no permitiría que se escapara, no. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y al acercarse lo suficiente, se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo, tomó a Nathan de los tobillos provocando una fea caída que puso fin a esa persecución.

-¡AL FIN TE ATRAPÉ IDIOTA!- los jugadores rápidamente los rodearon, dos de ellos sujetaron a Nathan de los brazos dejándolo inmóvil frente a Kevin, el capitán tronó los huesos de sus dedos y su cuello tomando un poco de impulso hacia atrás formó sus puños, el chico de cabello turquesa tragó grueso. -Voy a disfrutar esto.- dijo al momento de besar su puño y golpear a Nathan justo en la boca del estómago, sofocándolo al instante, el pobre chico dio un grito ahogado que le quitó la respiración. Esto causó las risas y burlas de todo el equipo. -Eso fue por hacer que esas locas nos dispararan.- otro golpe -Eso fue por poner a las porristas en nuestra contra.- otro golpe -Eso fue por hacer que perdiéramos el entrenamiento.- Nathan apenas respiraba pero no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a Kevin. -Y este es por haberme retado en la cafetería.- El pelirrojo dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca de Nathan, los chicos lo soltaron y cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre y respirando con dificultad. -No vuelvas a meterte conmigo o mis muchachos, ¿entendiste?- Poco a poco se alejaron, dejando al pobre chico en el suelo, nadie quiso ayudarlo por miedo a ser golpeados también, incluso las porristas dudaron en socorrerlo, al parecer lo afectaron mas que ayudarlo. Solo un par de chicos se aceraron y lo ayudaron a levantarse, Ed y Eddy. Nathan vió sus rostros antes de desmayarse.

-Rápido Ed, llevémoslo a la enfermería.-

-Pobre Nath Eddy, Kevin fue muy grosero.- Ed lo cargó en su espalda y corrió hacia la escuela.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ese idiota nunca cambiará.- Eddy sentía un poco de empatía hacia Nathan pues fue víctima de infinidad de golpes por parte de Kevin, y solo por su estupido orgullo, muchas veces injustificados. -De prisa Ed.- Ambos corrieron para ayudar al pobre de Nath.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por leerme y **

**a los que dejan un review bien lindo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Y no me odien por hacer sufrir a Nath, Kevin pagara **

**despues ya saben el hermoso karma.**

**Prometo que en los proximos capitulos**

**habra mas participacion de los Ed's.**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Un sentimiento confuso

**Este fic es Kevedd, si bien apenas**

**empieza la atraccion de estos dos**

**me gusta el concepto de amor lento**

**igual darle protagonismo a los**

**demas personajes.**

**Disfruten el cuarto cap!**

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

Peach Creek tenía una tarde lluviosa, las clases habían terminado y el entrenamiento del equipo suspendido por la lluvia. Un chico pelirrojo miraba por su ventana como el agua cubría todo el vecindario por completo, de echo cul-de-sac tenía la hermosa casualidad de estar apartado de la ciudad, muy cerca del bosque donde aun abundaba la vegetación, dándole a la calle un aspecto muy tranquilo y silencioso. Kevin estaba muy relajado, tenía su radio encendido con música tranquila, disfrutaba la tarde fresca y las canciones, de pronto, una silueta le llamo la atención, era el chico nerd que vivía frente a su casa; Edd, quien corría deprisa con su enorme impermeable amarillo y buscaba con prisa sus llaves en su enorme mochila. Kevin no apartó la vista del chico que rápidamente entró a su hogar encendiendo la luz de su habitación, que Kevin veía ahora perfectamente iluminada. Edd le pareció tan tonto, tan exageradamente limpio, ordenado y tan lindo... así fue, le pareció lindo por la forma en que acomodaba sus libros colgaba su impermeable y todo esto con una sonrisa tierna, que lo hacían lucir lindo. ¿Desde cuándo doble tonto era tan adorable? En la radio empezó la canción_ "Creep - Radiohead_" que siempre le gustó y tenía tiempo sin escucharla. Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que la música sonaba Edd se quitó su playera que estaba algo mojada, dejando ver su blanquísima piel que lucía muy suave dándole un aspecto inocente. _-"You're just like an angel"_- decía la canción, Edd volteó frente a Kevin que ahora lo veía claramente, cosa que el chico de gorra negra ignoró _-"You float like a feather, in a beautiful word"-_ la letra parecía describir a Eddward y se veía tan lindo semidesnudo que Kevin no pudo evitar sonrojarse. La luz de esa habitación tan ordenada se apagó, Kevin supuso que su vecino ahora se daría un baño de agua caliente, imaginando lo frágil que su cuerpo luciría bajo el agua y lo lindo que Eddward sería sin esa tonta gorra. Es lindo. ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Tan pequeño y tan indefenso.

-Espera.. ¿qué?- Kevin reaccionó de pronto, levantándose torpemente y tocando su rostro que estaba completamente sonrojado. -Solo estoy cansado.. tengo que dormir..- se dijo a sí mismo mientras arrojaba su ropa al piso y se cubría con sus sábanas. -Debo descansar (bostezo) mañana será otro día.- Kevin cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido pensando inconscientemente en su lindo amigo Edd.

~•*○*•~

-¡Por fin es viernes!- Eddy festejaba en el autobús junto con otros chicos que su fin de semana estaba cerca. -Hoy esa rampa hará historia ¡y ganaremos dinero!-

-Tu plan será un fracaso corazón.- le dijo una voz desde el asiento de atrás

-¿A ti quién te preguntó Lee?- dijo Eddy molesto

-Lo sé perfectamente pequeño Eddy.- dijo Lee con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡No soy pequeño!-

-Eres mi pequeño.- dijo al momento de tomarlo de los hombros y darle un beso, mas que nada a la fuerza. Lo cierto era que Eddy había crecido bastante, aun era el mas pequeño de los tres Ed's pero no por mucho, estaba a la altura de Lee quien unos años atrás le ganaba por lo menos con una cabeza. Esto lo hacía mucho más atractivo a la vista de la chica que cada vez que lo veía moría de ganas de besarlo apasionadamente. Pero Eddy jamás había correspondido un solo beso de su parte, que extraño era haber besado esos labios mil veces pero en realidad nunca los había saboreado. Esto la deprimió un poco.

Nathan subió al autobús. Automáticamente notó las miradas de curiosidad y algunas de compasión, pues había faltado 2 días a la escuela hasta que se sintiera mejor, por su parte Kevin se defendió en la oficina del director diciendo que solo estaban entrenando, Nathan no dijo nada más, así que solo le dieron permiso de faltar 2 días. Edd se dió cuenta que el chico estaba lastimado, tenía la mirada triste y un enorme moretón en su pómulo izquierdo, su labio tenía unas pequeñas marcas moradas, esto lo conmovió. Ed y Eddy le contaron lo que hacía 3 días pasó cuando llevaron a Nathan a la enfermería.

_Flashback:_

Dos amigos se encontraban en la sala de espera, no tenían noticias del chico nuevo, estaban preocupados, pues le dieron una buena golpiza. Cuando la enfermera les dijo que el chico estaría bien decidieron dejarlo descansar, Eddy por su parte hablaría con Kevin.

-Vámonos Ed, lo visitaremos después.-

-Pero Eddy ,no podrá ir solo a su casa, esta lastimado.-

-Mmm tienes razón, y tal vez el idiota vuelva a golpearlo...- Nathan estaba de pie junto a la puerta, los miraba confuso, pero agradecido.

-Mira Eddy nuestro nuevo amigo está bien.- dijo Ed mientras lo cargaba con un abrazo como lo hacía con ellos.

-¡Ed idiota lo vas a lastimar!-

-Uy lo siento.- lo puso en el suelo y sonrió tontamente, Nath solo los miró agradecido.

Eso había sido culpa de Kevin, Edd se sintió algo triste, pues no había cambiado mucho, cuando Nathan saludó a Ed y Eddy se dió cuenta que ellos aun no se presentaban. Pero sus deseos de hablarle se fueron cuando algunas chicas rodearon a Nath de abrazos y disculpas y mil regalos, detallitos de su parte como agradecimiento por haberlas defendido, o tal vez la culpa de haberlo metido en problemas, la compasión por sus heridas, quien sabe. Pero no dejaron de darle atención hasta que lo dejaron en los lockers y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

~•*○*•~

Kevin llegó a la escuela bastante nervioso, pues había pensado tanto en Edd que estaba seguro de haber soñado con él, no recordaba qué exactamente pero sin duda el chico de gorra y linda sonrisa estuvo en sus sueños. Al pasar por el enorme patio y notar a las porristas sonriendo supo de inmediato que Nathan ya debía estar ahí, pues lo habían tratado con enorme indiferencia y malas caras a cada momento. Claro, como el idiota estaba bien, no tenían razón para odiarlo.

-Saludos Kevin.-

-¿Ahh?- El aludido giró para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con cierto nerviosismo. -¿Que necesitas doble d?- dijo con desinterés

-Creo que deberías disculparte con Nath.- dijo así, sin más, cosa que Kevin no supo reaccionar, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Edd no era nadie para darle órdenes y ahora estaba ahí parado, diciéndole que se disculpara, eso era ser muy valiente o ser muy estúpido.

-Y quién va a obligarme doble tonto, ¿tu?- dijo mientras le bajaba su gorra hasta ocultar ese par de lagunas que Edd tenía como ojos.

-Solo creo que no debes juzgar a las personas Kevin, si bien querías demostrar tu hombría creo que eso no fue correcto.-

-¿Me puedes decir en qué demonios piensas al venir y darme órdenes tonto?-

-Solo sé que no fue justo, y de haber sabido que te portarías así no me hubiera disculpado por mis amigos y sus risas hacia tu persona, Kevin.- El chico ahora recordaba el pañuelo que con tan buena intención Edd le regaló, y que por cierto, tenía justo en ese momento en el bolsillo, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente. -Con permiso capitán.- Edd se alejó lentamente mientras Kevin lo siguió con la mirada, cuando reaccionó sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-Doble tonto...-

~•*○*•~

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban vacíos, pues todos los alumnos tenían clase, era una buena oportunidad para que May, llevara a cabo su plan. Nada malo, nada que perjudicara o molestara a nadie, pero igual todo en secreto, incluso de sus hermanas. La rubia dejó una barra de chocolate junto con una pequeña nota donde se leía "Ten un lindo día Ed. " justo en el locker de su enamorado, tuvo que pegarlo con cinta adhesiva con el miedo que otra persona robara su regalo, pero segura que eso no pasaría se apresuró a entrar a su siguiente clase. Quería conquistar al gran Ed sin los acosos que usaban hacía tanto. Quería robar su corazón de la manera correcta, y lucharía por obtener su deseo.

~•*○*•~

Cuando las clases terminaron, Edd se encontraba guardando sus libros, sonriendo por su excelente calificación en su ensayo de historia, pues amaba ser un buen estudiante, mejor dicho, excelente. Kevin lo miraba de lejos, doble tonto era el único que sonreía a sus libros como si fueran muy valiosos, pero rayos, Edd lucía tan tierno, tan indefenso, inexplicablemente Kev sintió una necesidad de proteger a ese nerd, pero.. ¿por qué? ¿qué pasaba con él? Estos pensamientos tan confusos y extraños molestaban muchisimo al pelirrojo, eso era muy... gay.

A punto estaba de irse de ahí cuando Nathan llegó junto a Edd y algo le dijo que ambos rieron escandalosamente causando los celos de Kevin. ¿Celos? Exactamente, algo le molestó a Kevin cuando Nath se acercó, pero aún más cuando causo la estrepitosa risa del chico de gorra. Odiaba el echo que todos quisieran a Nathan, lo detestaba, y también detestaba el hecho de sentirse confuso respecto a Eddward, sobre todo por que ambos eran varones. Pero bueno, salir con algunas chicas lo harían distraerse completamente, eso era lo que necesitaba. Estaba dispuesto a invitar a la primera chica que pasara frente a él cuando el entrenador lo llamó a su celular.

-¿Si? Aquí Kevin.-

-Kevin, necesito que reúnas a los chicos y los traigas al gimnasio.-

-Mmm claro entrenador, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Cambios en el equipo. Ahora.-

-¿Cambios? Pero..-

-¡AHORA!- el entrenador le colgó. Kevin gruñó y se encargo de reunir a su equipo, buscaron al entrenador que ya estaba esperando a los chicos al parecer algo serio, si bien no eran malas noticias, a Kevin le pareció que fue una enorme patada en el hígado escuchar esa barbaridad. Ahora no solo tendría que soportar al idiota de Nathan en las clases, si no también en el equipo, en su mundo.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

**Hola hola!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, enserio me **

**alegra que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews y dejenme saber**

**su opinion acerca de la historia.**

**Saludos!**


	5. Decisiones

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

Las aulas vacías y los pasillos silenciosos, sin estudiantes y solo algunos profesores, el entrenador esperaba a sus muchachos en el gimnasio de la escuela, impaciente, pero algo nervioso, sabía que no reaccionarían bien a su petición, especialmente su jugador estrella: Kevin. Los chicos fueron llegando poco a poco, sentados en las gradas y otros practicando tiros de baloncesto. Ya estaban todos, ahora era el momento.

-Muchachos acérquense necesito decirles algo.

-De qué se trata.- dijo Kevin sentado de forma casi acostado en las gradas

-Si ya díganos porque tanto misterio.-

-Como ustedes lo saben chicos, necesitamos nuevos miembros en el equipo, no solo chicos con ganas de jugar si no con verdadero talento.-

-No hay muchos inscritos entrenador, todos nos tienen miedo.- esto causó unas risas

-No es motivo suficiente, estaba pensando en hacer unas pruebas el fin de semana, quien quiera entrar deberá demostrarme que puede con ustedes, en el buen sentido.-

-Suena bien, pero hay algo más, estoy seguro.- dijo un chico

-Si.. la verdad se veía preocupado cuando nos mando llamar.-

-Exacto, tengo que admitirles chicos que ya tengo a una persona en la mira, y me interesa mucho que entre al equipo.-

-¿Quién?- preguntaron nerviosos

-Nathan Goldberg.- El equipo de futbol estaba en silencio, nadie supo bien que decir solo se miraban los unos a los otros, algo molestos, a Kevin le pareció que fue una enorme patada en el hígado escuchar esa barbaridad. Ahora no solo tendría que soportar al idiota de Nathan en las clases, si no también en el equipo, en su mundo.

~•*○*•~

-¡Mira Jimmy! Habrá audiciones para entrar al equipo de porristas.-

-Deberías ir Sarah, apuesto a que te darán un hermoso uniforme.-

-No lo se, ¿crees que si pueda entrar?-

-Definitivamente, eres hermosa Sarah.-

-Gracias Jimmy, ven acompáñame.- A eso se dirigían cuando alguien tocó el hombro de Sarah. -¿Ahh?-

-Saludos Sarah.-

-Do..doble D.. ¿qué quieres?- dijo algo molesta

-No hay porque ponerse agresiva, dejaste tu celular en el autobús.- Edd se lo entregó con una sonrisa -Deberías tener mas cuidado no todos te lo hubieran regresado.-

-Gracias... lo siento tengo algo de prisa.-

-No te preocupes Sarah.- Edd se despidió con la mano pero Sarah lo detuvo. -¿Pasa algo?- La pequeña le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, y luego un beso rápido en la mejilla, Edd se sonrojó levemente. -Cielos... no conocía ese lado de ti.-

-No es nada, solo te lo agradezco.- Sarah y Jimmy siguieron su camino.

Edd abrió su locker y guardaba algunos libros, sintió una respiración en su nuca y le dieron escalofríos, giró lentamente y sintió un golpe seco en su mejilla, justo donde estaba el beso de Sarah.

-¿Porque demonios esa enana te besó?-

-So..solo me agradeció..-

-¿Y porque el beso? Un gracias hubiera sido suficiente.-

-¿¡Que te sucede Marie!?- preguntó Eddy, que justo acababa de llegar cuando fue testigo que esa peliazul le dio una cachetada a su amigo Edd, como si él le hubiera hecho algo.

-No te metas.- se defendió la chica

-Deja en paz a mi amigo, el puede recibir los besos que quiera. ¿Y tu porque rayos le das explicaciones a esta loca?- dirigiéndose a Edd.

-No quiero malentendidos..- dijo Edd serio

-Eso es justo lo que ocasionas tonto, haces entender a Marie que eres suyo, ¡Y no lo eres doble D!-

-Escucha.- Marie tomó del cuello de la camisa a Eddy y lo empujó hacia los lockers, mirándolo con odio. -No me importa lo que puedas decir, doble D es mío, desde siempre lo ha sido, y tu no eres motivo para detenerme, así que si vuelvo a ver a tu amiguita cerca de MÍ hombre, tu pagarás, no me importa si Lee te defiende.-

-Marie basta, por favor.- Le pidió Edd -Deja a Eddy no es necesario todo esto.-

-Doble D, dile la verdad a esta tonta para que te deje en paz de una vez.- dijo Eddy

-¿Verdad? ¿De qué estás hablando idiota?- Marie lo acorraló más -¡Habla!-

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?- la miró con burla

-¡Eddy no!- Edd se puso muy nervioso

-¡Hablen de una vez!- gritó Marie que con una mano sujetó a Edd, los tenía a los dos sujetos con molestia.

-Doble D está enamorado.- Dijo Eddy -Y no es de ti Marie.- La chica los soltó

-Mientes.-

-No miento, díselo doble D, te gusta ke..-

-¡Cállate Eddy!- Edd se cubrió el rostro con su gorra, esto hizo que Marie se diera cuenta que su vergüenza era real, esto le dolió.

-Escúchenme ahora par de idiotas, sus juegos no funcionan conmigo, si están defendiendo a esa tonta pelirroja no les servirá de mucho. Le diré a Lee que se encargue de ti enano, y tu doble D no vas a librarte de mí.- dicho esto se fue furiosa .

-Parece que se lo tomó mal hahaha.- rió Eddy

-Tu comentario fue absolutamente innecesario Eddy.-

-Esas Kanker me tienen harto, y tú, no seas cobarde y dile la verdad.-

-No quiero que me traten diferente, y no tienes porque presionarme, solo necesito tu apoyo y el de Ed.-

-Esta bien, no volveré a tratar de que lo digas, pero sabes que tendrás que hacerlo algún día.-

~•*○*•~

Nazz se encontraba junto con sus amigas en las canchas de la escuela, tenían una gran cantidad de chicas a cuales escoger para su equipo, y algunos chicos también. Mientras los aspirantes demostraban sus habilidades y otros simplemente se inscribían para aprender, Nazz notó a un cabizbajo Nath entre el tumulto de gente. Lo llamó varias veces pero el chico estaba ausente solo caminando, la rubia se abrió paso entre todos hasta llegar frente a él, puso sus manos en el pecho de Nath y éste la miró sorprendido.

-Te estoy hablando Nath ¿que ocurre?-

-Lo siento nena es que, estoy pensativo.-

-Ni que lo digas.- la chica sonrió pero Nath solo agachó la mirada, ella levantó su mentón haciendo que la mirara a los ojos -Nath ¿qué tienes?-

-No es nada Nazz.- ahora sonrió

-Que sonrisa tan falsa. Ven Nath hablemos.- lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a un lugar apartado, una pequeña banca lejos de los demás. -No se porque pero creo que Kevin tiene que ver en tu estado de ánimo.-

-Algo así.-

-¿Ahora que te hizo ese idiota?-

-Nada, pero sé que lo hará.-

-Explícate.-

-Pues..- Nathan suspiró, miró al cielo y sintió una brisa fresca, miró a Nazz. -El entrenador quiere que entre al equipo.- La chica lo miraba incitándolo a que continuara. -Dijo que se impresionó de mi condición y mis habilidades para esquivar y burlar a sus jugadores... esto en realidad me hizo sentir bien y en realidad me encantaría estar en el equipo.- dijo sonriendo -Pero..- la sonrisa se le borró.

-Pero crees que Kevin no lo aceptaría y te golpearán otra vez.- Nath asintió. -No deberías demostrarle miedo a Kevin, todos los demáas lo obedecen porque es el capitán, el te golpeó porque lo desafiaste, solo quiso meterte miedo porque se siente inseguro hacia ti.- Nath la miró incrédulo, pero ella conocía bien a Kevin, y tenía mucho sentido lo que decía.

-Entonces ¿crees que deba aceptar entrar al equipo?-

-Sería una estupidez no hacerlo.- Nath sonrió y la abrazó

-Gracias nena, eres una lindura.-

-De nada Nath. Bueno me retiro, necesito algunos novatos para mi equipo.- Nazz le dio un beso en la mejila y se alejó lentamente, aunque Nath aun pensaba que era lo que debía hacer. Por una parte el quería entrar al equipo, pero sabía que Kevin haría todo por no permitir eso, aunque desafiarlo era interesante.

~•*○*•~

Ed había entrado como la mascota de la escuela, como dijo Nazz "tenía mucho espíritu". Recién recogió su botarga cuando en su locker encontró una barra de chocolate sujeta con cinta adhesiva y una pequeña nota donde se leía _"Eres mi tarta favorita." _Ed no tenía idea de quién pudo haber dejado eso. Johnny pasaba por ahí y Ed le preguntó.

-¿Johnny, sabes quien dejo esto en mi locker?-

-Mmm no Ed, lo siento apenas paso por aquí.-

-¿Tablón no ha visto nada sospechoso?-

-Oh cierto, tal vez él vio algo.- lo acercó a su oído -¿Que dices tablón? Vaya es interesante.-

-¿Que que que dijo?- preguntó comiéndose ya el chocolate

-Tablón dice que todas las chicas estaban en las audiciones de Nazz, así que pudo haber sido culaquiera que no le gusten las porristas.-

-Eso será mejor, mira Johnny soy la mascota de los durazneros y tengo esta linda tarta de botarga.- dijo acercándola al rostro de Johnny

-Que bien Ed, si quieres tablón y yo podemos investigar quién te dio ese regalo.-

-Pero quiero más dulces.- dijo triste -Si lo averiguas ya no tendré chocolate gratis.-

-Oh cielos Ed, esta bien, igual te diremos si vemos algo sospechoso.-

-¡Vamos durazneros!- Ed ya se había puesto la ridícula tarta de mascota, mientras corría gritando por los pasillos lleno de chocolate, una chica rubia de dientes enormes lo miraba desde el baño de las niñas. Feliz de que su detalle alegró al gran Ed.

~•*○*•~

Cuando las clases se terminaron Kevin estaba en el jardín de su amigo Rolf, con quien siempre pasaba un rato agradable desde niños. Ya que últimamente se sentía raro cuando Edd estaba cerca (desde que lo vio por la ventana) no sabía que hacer. Como si fuera un gran consejero decidió preguntarle.

-Oye Rolf...-

-¿Que sucede Kevin?-

-¿Como te das cuenta que... amm.. que te gusta alguien...-

-Amigo Kevin tiene una chica en su mira ¿eh?-

-No es eso... solo quiero saber lo que siento...-

-¿Si y qué pasa? Eres Kevin, ¿te da miedo el rechazo?-

-No estás escuchando Rolf.-

-Lo siento amigo, Rolf pierde interés con esto del amor, es aburrido.-

-Esta bien solo dime, ¿como le hago para que me deje de gustar esta persona? En verdad no quiero que me guste.-

-¿Es una persona prohibida? Ahora Rolf tiene curiosidad.-

-N..no es eso.. pero no quiero que me guste nadie.-

-Entonces ignora a esa persona, no le hables, y Kevin, invita a salir a cuántas chicas puedas.-

-¿Eso funcionará?- preguntó incrédulo

-Por supuesto, tendrás atención en otras personas.- dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombro, aunque para Kevin salir con mil mujeres no era problema, siempre lo hizo, cuando una persona le empezaba a gustar la sacaba de su vida, evitando así un posible enamoramiento, ¿por que con Edd no pasaría lo mismo? No estaba bien porque era un chico. Pero ¿estaba mal sentirse atraído por un hombre? Daba igual, porque no pasaría nada con Eddward.

Edd pasaba frente a casa de Kevin en ese preciso momento, a visitar a Eddy o a Ed, claro, porque querría visitarlo a él, Kevin no era su gran amigo, de echo solo se empezó a llevar bien con Eddy, tenían algo de rivalidad y competían tanto que era imposible no conocerse bien. Pero el más listo de esos tres... -Hola Rolf, hola Kevin.- Tan jodidamente adorable con su sonrisa dispareja y su mirada de inocencia. _"You're just like an angel"_ esa canción en su cabeza. Definitivamente debía hacer algo rápido para olvidarse de Edd.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

**Hola hola!**

**¡Quiero agradecerles mucho mucho! En 4 capítulos tuve mas de 500 visitas**

**y aww eso me alegra, significa que les gusta mi historia y enserio me **

**motiva a hacer los capítulos mas rápido, me gusta actualizar pronto no **

**hay necesidad de hacerlos esperar ¿verdad?**

**Kevin Y Nath si serán amigos pero después de que la historia**

**cambie inesperadamente :3**

**Prometo subir el siguiente cap muy pronto.**

**¿Review? Déjenme comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones..**

**Me interesa saber lo que quieren ver en la historia.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	6. Negación

**Hola mis querid s lector s!**

**Trate de hacer el cap mas largo **

**y un poco mas personal respecto **

**a algunos personajes.**

**Les prometo que actualizare**

**muy pronto y que el **

**romance empezara ya ya ya ya.**

**Gracias por sus visitas.**

**Disfruten el cap!**

*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

Kevin estaba desesperado, necesitaba conocer sus sentimientos de una vez. Si bien estuvo coqueteando esa semana con cuánta mujer se le atravesaba, no dejaba de sentirse confundido respecto a Edd. Bien, solo tendría que pasar un momento con él y analizar por completo lo que causaba en su persona, Rolf le dio un pésimo consejo, y rayos como le hacía falta tener un mejor amigo, no sentía que alguno pudiera darle esa confianza; Los Ed's se tenían el uno al otro, Sarah y Jimmy mejores amigos desde siempre, en el equipo de football había varios "mejores amigos", Johnny ese raro hablaba con su amigo tablón, Rolf no parecía necesitar a nadie pero igualmente era muy social así que podría acudir con cualquiera, incluso las Kanker se apoyaban entre ellas. Pero Kevin, ¿a quién tenía? -Nazz.- dijo en voz alta y un poco triste. Ella siempre fue una gran amiga, desde niños siempre juntos, hasta que se enamoró de ella, o bueno eso pensaba, porque cuando Naz por fin parecía corresponderle, él se preocupaba mucho más por su bicicleta. Recordó cuando buscaban a los Ed's y por fin conocieron al hermano de Eddy, durante todo su viaje le demostró que estaba loca por él, pero al verse correspondido su miedo a sufrir creó una barrera que evitó todo posible noviazgo con la rubia. Lamentablemente eso la alejó un poco, aunque su amistad seguía viva a pesar de todo, ella aun era la misma chica sonriente que se preocupaba por los demás y aconsejaba a quien lo necesitara, él fue quién cambió. -Es mi amiga mas cercana, después de todo.- Kevin tomó su celular y escribió un breve mensaje para Nazz.

Nazz estaba en su habitación revisando la lista de su equipo nuevo, incluiría a su amiga Sarah, estaba feliz de que Ed hubiera aceptado ser la mascota permanentemente, ese chico volvía loco al público y era fuerte, suficiente para cargar una pirámide de porristas él solo. En eso estaba cuando su celular sonó. -Un mensaje, de ¿Kevin?- Esto le pareció inusual, pero la alegró un poco.

_"Hola Nazz, no quiero parecer molesto pero necesito un amigo." _Vaya, debe ser algo importante para que la buscara a ella, después de todo tiene un equipo a sus pies, y ni se diga de las chicas.

"_Kev tú no eres molesto, eres un idiota pero mi amigo al fin de cuentas, puedes decirme lo que quieras." _Kevin sonrió al leer tan linda respuesta.

_"Genial. Podrías venir a mi casa para contarte?"_

_"Voy para allá. Preparame la cena y me cuentas si?"_

_"Aquí te espero tonta." _Nazz sonrió y salió a casa de su amigo. Al llegar simplemente tocó para avisarle a Kevin de su presencia, y entró. Kevin estaba en la cocina. Preparando unos sándwiches y sirviendo unos refrescos, la cocina no era su fuerte pero estaba feliz al saber que Nazz aun lo consideraba su amigo. Giró y ambos se abrazaron como si hubieran pasado mucho tiempo sin verse, ella también estaba feliz de seguir siendo importante para Kevin.

-¿Como estás Kevin?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa

-Bastante confundido Nazz, en serio no sabes lo extraño que me siento.-

-¿Estás confundido?- preguntó curiosa -¿Sobre qué?-

-Bueno...- Kevin se sentó en una silla mientras ponía en la mesa la comida, Nazz lo imitó sin dejar de mirarlo. Kevin estaba nervioso, sabía que Nazz no lo juzgaría y lo haría sentir mejor, o por lo menos más seguro respecto a su confusión. -Últimamente hay una persona que ronda mi mente... y la verdad no estoy muy feliz por eso.-

-Kevin... ¿te gusta alguien?-

-Eso creo.- dijo mientras se sobaba su nuca con un leve sonrojo

-¡Wow!-

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?-

-Bueno Kevin, tu nunca has sentido atracción con nada que no sea tu bicicleta, o en este caso tu motocicleta.- dijo mientras mordía su sándwich

-Lo sé, es que no le veo el caso a eso del amor.-

-Eso es porque nunca te has enamorado tonto, pero bueno ¿quién es la chica?-

-Bueno.. a decir verdad... yo...- Kevin se sonrojó por completo, Nazz sonrió, Kevin estaba muy avergonzado y nervioso, obviamente creyó que era ella, estaba segura que Kevin se le declararía en ese momento... -No es.. una chica Nazz... más bien es... un él...- Kevin estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza, Nazz tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, esto hizo que Kevin se arrepintiera en el momento de haberle dicho semejante confesión. -Por favor... di algo.-

-Yo... no sabía que eras gay...- la rubia estaba en shock mirando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos. El hambre se fue automáticamente.

-¡Nazz yo no soy gay!- dijo con molestia

-¿Entonces por qué te gusta un HOMBRE?-

-Yo... no lo sé Nazz... por eso es que estoy tan confundido.- Kevin puso su cabeza sobre sus manos cubriendo sus ojos. -Yo nunca he sentido nada por ningún hombre, ni tampoco soy tan afeminado como Jimmy...-

-Bueno Kev, no todos los chicos gay son precisamente femeninos, puedes ser tan rudo y masculino como cualquier otro y sin embargo sentir atracción por los hombres.- Nazz, un poco más tranquila seguía comiendo para mostrarle a Kevin que podía confiar en ella, aunque por dentro estaba mal. -Y eso explicaría porque tus relaciones nunca fueron buenas o duraderas.-

-Pero yo no quiero ser un maldito marica.-

-¡Kevin! No digas eso, no tiene nada de malo, y no se dice así no seas tan despectivo. Además, ni siquiera estas seguro de tu sexualidad en este momento.-

-Nazz, ayúdame.- dijo casi en un susurro

-Por supuesto Kevin.- la chica puso su mano sobre la de Kevin y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

~•*○*•~

Ed, Edd y Eddy, después de su fracaso con su rampa que terminó cayéndose al no soportar el peso de todos los chicos que estaban deseosos de deslizarse con sus patinetas, corrieron tanto para evitar palizas, Eddy en cambio no pensaba regresar el dinero. Escaparon y esa misma tarde planearon una noche en el sótano de la casa de Ed, su cuarto, disfrutando de un maratón de películas de monstruos, ese que cada año pasaban en la televisión y que siempre veían juntos en casa de Ed a pesar de los regaños de Sarah que con el tiempo fue tolerando tenerlos gritando y haciendo escándalo toda la noche en su casa. La pasión de los Ed's por el terror, los caramelos y las noches enteras sin dormir no habían cambiado en absoluto. Por fin estaban viendo Robot Rebel Ranch, esa película que de niños los impresionó y no pudieron entrar a ver. Era una pésima película. Pero la disfrutaban porque estaban juntos, a pesar de los años seguían divirtiéndose como niños, entre litros de refresco, bolsas de frituras y palomitas y muchos dulces, era una noche perfecta para los tres. Ed estaba en el suelo, justo frente al televisor, Edd y Eddy compartían el sofá.

-Cielos, creí que este filme daría mucho miedo.- dijo Edd

-Si tu no tienes miedo entonces es malísima.-

-Muy gracioso Eddy.-

-No entiendo chicos, si la película no da miedo ¿por qué es clasificación C?- preguntó Ed mientras se llenaba la boca con palomitas llenando sus cachetes por completo.

-¡Por eso Ed!- señaló Edd justo cuando un robot con una sierra en lugar de mano, cortaba a la mitad a un sujeto, la sangre salió a chorros y los órganos al suelo.

-¡GENIAL!- se emocionó Ed

-¡Eso fue demasiado desagradable!- Edd se cubrió los ojos y Eddy reía del miedo de su amigo.

-Vamos cabeza de calcetín, al parecer de esto se trata toda la película ¡y tendrás que mirarla!- Eddy se burlaba

-¡No creo que mi estómago esté preparado para esto!-

-¡Vamos doble D debes resistir!- Ed le daba ánimos

-¡AAHHHHH!- los tres gritaron del susto cuando un robot apareció en la pantalla con un chillido alto que los tomó por sorpresa, ahora Ed estaba sobre sus amigos en el sofá. Temblando del susto pero sin dejar de mirar la película.

-Cielos Ed, pesas una tonelada.- se quejó Edd

-¡Bájate enorme simio!-

-Pero Eddy, el líder de los robots está enfadado ¡quiere asesinarme con ese láser destructivo!.-

-¡Y si no te quitas yo te asesinaré Ed!- en esa pelea estaban cuando Sarah, harta de no poder dormir, se puso una fea máscara que tenía su hermano, se puso sus sábanas encima y decidió asustarlos. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa y caminó hacia el jardín trasero, justo frente a la ventana de Ed, se metió por ahí y sin hacer ruido entró al armario, cerrando la puerta y aguantando la risa, estaba dispuesta a darles un buen susto. Esperaba en silencio el momento oportuno.

Los Ed's mas tranquilos (la película estaba en una escena sin robots) disfrutaban su comida chatarra y bromeaban para no asustarse, después de todo la película estaba muy buena y bastante bien hecha, mucha acción como amaba Eddy, estrategias y efectos especiales que Edd disfrutaba, y mucha sangre y peleas que emocionaban a Ed, tan concentrados estaban que no notaron la travesura de Sarah, hasta que la pequeña tocó la puerta de su escondite, un golpe suave pero firme.

_TOC_

-¿Uhh?- Edd fue el primero en escucharlo pero lo ignoró

_TOC_

-¿Escucharon eso?- ahora si le puso atención

-¿Escuchar que doble D?- preguntó Eddy

-Ese ruido...-

-No escuchamos nada.-

_TOC_

-¡ESO!- ahora estaba un poco nervioso, Eddy tragó grueso

-¿Eso? No yo no escuché nada ¿Y tu Ed?-

_TOC TOC_

-¡Chicos dejen de hacer eso!- les dijo Ed

-Créenos Ed nosotros no fuimos.-

-E...encenderé la luz...- dijo Edd corriendo hacia el interruptor -Alerta amigos..-

_TOC TOC_

-¡Enciéndela ya doble D!- gritó Eddy, cuando la habitación estaba iluminada miraron hacia todos lados buscando algo inusual, pero sintieron miedo al no ver nada raro y sin embargo escuchar ese sonido tan cerca.

_TOC TOC_

-Viene del armario...- dijo Edd

-¡Es un robot asesino!- gritó ed mientras sus amigos se ocultaban detrás de él -No teman chicos, yo los protegeré.- Ed caminaba lentamente hacia su armario, con sus amigos siguiendo sus pasos. Puso su mano en la perilla temblando y sudando frío.

_TOC TOC _

Sarah tocó la puerta por última vez antes de ocultarse entre la ropa de su hermano. Cuando Ed abrió la puerta la sorpresa del trío fue grande, pues no había nadie.

-N..no no no puede ser...- dijo Edd

-Alguien o algo estaba tocando desde adentro, todos lo escuchamos.- Eddy se puso detrás de Edd, dejándolo en medio.

-Miren...- dijo Ed apuntando hacia el suelo, detrás de sus ropas unos pequeños pies se notaban, los chicos estaban temblando y antes de que pudieran decir algo, Sarah saltó hacia adelante con un grito típico de niña, esos que aturden de tan agudos. Los Ed's gritaron como nunca y cayeron de espaldas mientras ese pequeño pero horripilante monstruo se acercaba lentamente.

-Oh cielos.- Fue lo último que dijo Edd antes de caer desmayado.

-¡Esa cosa mató a doble D! ¡Eddy somos los próximos en caer en garras del monstruo!-

-No Ed, solo es tu tonta hermana.- dijo Eddy quitándo la máscara de Sarah, quien reía divertida

-Hahahahaha son unos bobos, ¡Debieron ver sus caras! ¡Casi mojan sus pantalones!-

-Eres muy buena para asustar hermanita.-

-Ya lo creo que sí, ¡eres una loca Sarah! mira a cabeza de calcetín, no pudo con esto.-

-¡Ay por Dios! ¡Yo no quise asustarlo tanto! Solo quería que me dejaran dormir.- dijo la chica tratando de despertar a Edd

-Nah no es novedad Sarah, cada año Edd se desmaya con algún personaje.-

-Eddy y yo apostamos 10 dólares a ver quién adivina el desmayo de doble D primero.-

-Suena tan típico de ustedes dos. ¿Entonces lo dejaremos aquí en el suelo?-

-Claro, ¿acaso quieres llevarlo a tu cama?- preguntó Eddy con su característico sarcasmo provocando un sonrojo en Sarah

-¡Cállate Eddy!- la chica solo corrió fuera del sótano provocando la confusión de los dos Ed's.

-Bueno, tratemos de despertar a doble D.- dijo Eddy

-Pero Eddy aun estoy asustado y la película no ha terminado.-

-Esta bien, que duerma.-

-Por cierto Eddy, págame mis 10 dólares.-

-¿Qué?-

-Recuerda que dije que doble D no vería esta película completa porque se desmayaría antes.-

-Pero hablabas de la película, tu hermana fue quien lo arruinó.-

-No seas llorón y paga.-

-Mmm maldita Sarah.- decía Eddy mientras buscaba en su billetera -¡Ten! Pero no los mereces Ed.-

~•*○*•~

Nazz estaba en la computadora de Kevin, mientras ponía música Kevin se recostó en su cama, se relajaba y tomaba valor para decirle a su amiga que estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por Edd, por ese doble tonto. La rubia puso Coldplay para platicar con calma.

-Muy buena elección Nazz.- Kevin puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y ella solo sonrió. Ambos en silencio hasta que ella habló:

-Entonces... ¿me contarás?- dijo poniendo sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla y recargando su barbilla, Kevin cerró sus ojos y dio un enorme suspiro.

-La verdad no sé por donde empezar...-

-Bueno dime quién es el chico que te gusta muero de la curiosidad.-

-Prefiero que él se quede en el anonimato Nazz.-

-¿Por qué? Prometo no decir nada.- la chica puso sus manos juntas como si rezara

-No quiero que empieces a persuadirlo de mi parte, solo dejémoslo fuera de esto.-

-Bueno eso es tonto ya que él es quién ocasionó tu confusión.-

-No quiero decirlo Nazz, me apena muchísimo.-

-Sabes que yo no te juzgaré, y podría ayudarte en todo.-

-Esta bien.- Kevin tomó aire -Me siento así de confuso... por... doble D...- solo agachó la mirada apenado

-¿Doble D? ¿En serio?- Nazz estaba sorprendida, pero sintió ternura. -Bueno Kev no puedo culparte ¡Él es tan lindo!-

-Basta Nazz...-

-No me estoy burlando, es muy lindo y muy buena persona.-

-Pero sigue siendo un hombre...-

-Si Kevin pero aunque no diga nada es muy notorio que es homosexual, parece que la única que no quiere verlo es Marie.-

-Tengo que confesar que no se porque me molesta tanto que esa tonta lo acose, no se no me gusta que lo fastidie.-

-Son celos Kevin.-

-No, realmente no, creo que ella me molesta al igual que sus hermanas.-

-Estas celoso aunque no lo aceptes, pero no te preocupes, doble D nunca estaría con ella.-

-Eso no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo.- dijo tratando de parecer indiferente

-Kevin ya dime, ¿como te gustó doble D?-

-No lo sé Nazz, empecé a mirarlo por casualidad, él es tan diferente a muchos otros, y... pues si me parece lindo.- dicho esto se sonrojó por completo y su amiga solo lo miraba con atención y con ternura, ahora entendía la razón de que Kevin no fuera serio con sus relaciones. -Pero no entiendo esto Nazz.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno... cuando éramos niños tú me gustabas, al igual que a todos, aunque no sé si en realidad lo creí porque, ya sabes, competía con ellos.-

-Bueno, en sí nunca te pusiste nervioso como Eddy cuando me acercaba, inlcuso doble D se sonrojaba mucho.-

-Lo sé, por eso no entiendo muchas cosas.-

-Bueno doble D es tímido por naturaleza, y al parecer solo creías que yo te gustaba pero en realidad lo único que te gustaba de mí, era pasar tiempo conmigo.- dijo la chica con tristeza.

-Nazz dime algo ¿alguna vez te sentiste atraída hacia mí?- Nazz se quedó muda, de niños le encantaba recibir atención de sus amigos, y hasta ahora sacaba provecho de su belleza, y si nunca le gustó mucho Kevin siempre se sintió muy agusto a su lado, pero ahora que habían crecido... era otra historia. Nazz estaba loca por Kevin.

-No. Siempre te consideré mi mejor amigo.- sonrió amargamente -Y así seguirá Kevin.-

-Intentémoslo.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Nazz vamos a intentar estar juntos, tal vez eso haga que deje de pensar en ese tonto.-

-O sea que, ¿quieres utilizarme?- Nazz estaba molesta, su actitud cambió para mal, Kevin no veía más allá de él mismo, estaba lastimando a la chica y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. -¡Pero qué egoísta eres!-

-No lo tomes así Nazz, pero dijiste que me apoyarías en todo, y en serio no quiero tener sentimientos por doble D.- Kevin la sujetaba de los hombros mirando sus ojos con mucha desesperación. -Lo siento...-

-Kevin, ¿tú me quieres?- esta pregunta hizo que Kevin la soltara, sin dejar de mirarse Kevin comprendió lo patán que se estaba portando.

-Te quiero Nazz.-

-Entonces ¿por qué me pides eso? Me refiero, si quieres salir con alguien solo para distraerte no me lo pidas a mí.-

-Tienes razón, lo siento Nazz, lo siento mucho.- Kevin se sentó en la orilla de su cama y siguió hablando. -Es que esto es lo que siempre he hecho, salgo con chicas y cuando alguien me empieza a gustar, la dejo por otra persona hasta que me deja de importar.-

-Lo sé Kevin, tienes fama de rompecorazones, pero todas las chicas que salen contigo a pesar de saber que solo quieres jugar es solo porque son tan estúpidas que piensan que te enamorarán y con ellas vas a cambiar, cada chica piensa eso y por eso no cambias, porque ellas siguen dejando que hagas lo que quieras.-

-No es mi intención, solo no he encontrado a la correcta.- dijo agachando su cabeza

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Para ocultar tu homosexualidad? ¿Por eso usas a las mujeres?- Kevin miró a Nazz con los ojos muy abiertos, bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio, ¿por qué? pues porque nunca había pensado eso, tal vez su amiga tenía razón. No no no, él no era así, de ninguna manera. -Esta bien Kev.- dijo Nazz sentándose junto a Kevin y apoyando su mano en la espalda del chico. -Esto es un paso para aceptar quién eres.-

-No Nazz, yo no soy gay, soy rudo, juego futbol americano, es un deporte de hombres, y mil chicas se mueren por mí.-

-Pff, no me tienes que convencer a mí, quién no quiere ver la realidad eres tú.-

-No hay ninguna realidad.-

-¿Y qué hay de doble D? él no es una chica más.- Kevin se puso de pie, y sin mirar a Nazz dijo:

-Doble D será mi secreto, solo fue una confusión.-

-Entiendo.- Nazz lo imitó, pero ella caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. -Yo no voy a decir nada, pero Kevin, mientras sigas negándolo nunca estarás feliz, cuando aceptes la verdad serás libre.-

-No insistas Nazz, solo es una estúpida confusión, no digas que soy un maldito marica, solo porque no me gustas, creo que fue un error haberte pedido que vinieras.- Eso fue cruel, Nazz sintió su corazón roto, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, Kevin no lo notó porque ambos estaban de espaldas, pero hirió a Nazz.

-A pesar de todo Kevin, eres mi amigo y te quiero. Gracias por la cena.- La chica salió de ahí, Kevin no se movió, escuchaba como su "amiga" bajaba los escalones y luego azotaba la puerta de su casa. La vio por la ventana mientras se dirigía a su casa, vaya tonta, dijo tantas estupideces.

-¿Quién la necesita?- Se dijo a sí mismo. Se acostó con una gran molestia, pero su inconsciente no estaba seguro del por qué. ¿Estaba molesto con Nazz por insinuar que es homosexual? ¿O estaba molesto con él mismo porque era verdad y no quería aceptarlo? El tiempo le respondería.

*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

**Review?**


	7. Afrontando el destino

**Ed, Edd y Eddy son de Danny Antonucci.**

**Nathan (lo amo) es de c2ndy2c1d**

**Esta historia es mia para ustedes **

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

La tarde era fresca, se avecinaba el otoño y los días no eran tan calurosos y las tardes mas largas. El terreno en donde se encontraban los remolques, mejor dicho donde vivían las Crueles (Kanker) estaba vacío, nunca había gente ahí ya que las hermanas no eran muy sociables, no tenían muchos amigos, todos les temían y ellas eran felices así. Bueno, no siempre. La chica de cabello azul se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama, con la mirada perdida y triste.

_"Doble D esta enamorado, y no es de ti Marie."_ Las palabras de Eddy resonaban en su mente.

-¿Marie?-

-Lee... no te oí entrar.- dijo sin voltear

-Se nota. Escucha Marie me vas a decir en este momento que es lo que te pasa.- Lee se puso frente a su hermana

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡No te hagas tonta Marie! Has estado muy rara estos últimos días, y no me iré hasta que lo digas.- A pesar de decirlo tan ruda, Lee estaba muy preocupada por su hermana menor, y solo bastaba una mirada para saber que la necesitaba. Marie lo sabía perfectamente, desde que su madre las abandonó Lee siempre fue su protectora, aunque Marie no quería ser una carga y por eso era la más ruda de las 3, pero con sus hermanas cambiaban las cosas. La pelirroja simplemente extendió sus brazos al ver que su hermana no contenía las ganas de llorar.

-¡Hermana!- Marie se levantó y abrazó a Lee con fuerzas, su llanto era como el de una pequeña niña en brazos de su madre.

-Tranquila Marie.-

-¡Odio a tu estúpido novio!-

-Entonces Eddy te hizo algo...-

-¡Se mete en lo que no le importa!-

-Marie calmate, a ver, explícame todo.- Ambas se sentaron en su enorme cama, de frente. Marie ya un poco más tranquila se desahogó por completo, estaba enfadada con Eddy, pudo a ver sido mentira lo que dijo, pero la reacción de su adorado Edd lo confirmaba.

May, por su lado, terminó de escribir una pequeña carta que le dejaría a Ed en su locker como el chocolate. La rubia entró a su cuarto y al ver a sus hermanas tan serias se preocupó. Su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, aunque sus hermanas ni siquiera la voltearon a ver.

-¿Chicas pasa algo malo?- preguntó con preocupación

-No interrumpas May.- dijo Marie con molestia. May se entristeció mucho, estaba muy acostumbrada a los malos modales de sus hermanas y su forma tan grosera de contestar, pero le dolió que no compartieran sus problemas con ella. Solo la consideraban un estorbo, por ser la menor tal vez. Pero ella no les demostraría que era débil, no necesitaba a nadie.

-Perfecto así no tengo que preocuparme por tus idioteces Marie, sea lo que sea te ves estúpida llorando como bebé.

-¡LÁRGATE IDIOTA!-

-¡Eso haré! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer mejores que ver tu fea cara!- May azotó la puerta y corrió hacia la calle, nadie debía verla llorar, nadie, ella no era débil como Marie.

~•*○*•~

Al día siguiente en la escuela Nazz mostraba la lista de las chicas aceptadas en la porra, algunos chicos igual, el nombre de Ed como mascota oficial. La chica colgó la lista en un pequeño pizarrón de corcho que estaba lleno de volantes, anuncios escolares, eventos y esas cosas.

-¡Buenos días mi líder!.- La saludó Ed cargándola con efusivo abrazo al que la chica respondió gustosa.

-¡Buenos días mi mascota!-

-Saludos Nazz.-

-Saludos doble D.- dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola Nazz.- habló Eddy tratando de sonar indiferente

-Hola Eddy.-

-Veo que ya formaste tu equipo.- dijo Edd mirando la lista

-¡Mira doble D! Mi nombre está ahí.-

-Ya lo veo Ed, eres una gran mascota, harás un gran trabajo.-

-Yo también creo eso Ed, espero que hagas algunas rutinas conmigo y las chicas ¡sería grandioso!-

-Por supuesto que así será.- respondió con su enorme sonrisa.

Un escándalo repentino llamó la atención de los Ed's y Nazz. El capitán del equipo y los jugadores habían llegado son sus gritos y bromas, saludando a todo el mundo. Cuando Kevin pasó junto a ellos solo saludó al trío ignorando por completo a Nazz.

_-"¿Crees que tu indiferencia me afecta? Yo no muero por tu atención.-"_ pensó la rubia -Entonces Eddy.- dijo llamando la atención del chico. -¿Como va tu relación con Lee?-

-¿Relación?- Eddy y sus amigos miraron confusos a Nazz

-Bueno yo sé que no tienes novia pero Lee es lo más cercano a eso.-

-¡Bah! Solo está loca, aunque no la culpo, todas aman al gran Eddy.- dijo alzando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, puliendo sus uñas en su pecho. Nazz reía divertida de las ocurrencias de ese chico.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases Eddy?- preguntó coqueta

-No lo sé tal vez se nos ocurra algo diverti...- un momento ¿Nazz estaba insinuando salir? Así es como una chica te pide que la invites a salir indirectamente, según el hermano de Eddy. -N..no no tengo planes. ¿Tu harás algo Nazz?- preguntó con todo el nerviosismo del mundo.

-Tengo antojo de un helado de chocolate.- dijo Nazz mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Eddy se sonrojó completamente con la acción de la rubia. Entendió la indirecta, o mas bien la "directa".

-Oh.. cla.. ¡claro! ¿te gustaría ir por un helado con.. conmigo Nazz?-

-Suena genial.- La chica le sonrió dulcemente. -Debo irme ya, tengo una reunión con mis chicas.-

-Esta bien Nazz, yo... te... te veo después. Bueno en un rato, un rato largo porque tenemos clases.- dijo Eddy con torpeza.

-Entonces nos vemos Eddy, búscame en el gimnasio después de clases, te esperaré. No llegues tarde.-

-Jamás te haría esperar Nazz.-

-Entonces hasta la tarde.- dijo sonriente -Hasta luego doble D y Ed.- se despidió.

-Hasta luego mi líder.- Ed se despedía con la mano.

-Tres, dos, uno.- dijo Edd

-¡TENGO UNA CITA CON NAZZ!- gritó Eddy con entusiasmo mientras bailaba, lo que causó la risa de Edd, risa que por cierto llamó la atención de cierto pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo.

~•*○*•~

Nathan buscaba de nuevo, un lugar para sentarse en la cafetería, a pesar de ser popular no sentía una verdadera amistad con nadie, excepto por Nazz, pero el necesitaba compañía masculina. Optó por sentarse con los Ed's, después de todo habían sido muy amables y eran muy divertidos.

-¡Hey tu! ¡Chico Nathan!- lo llamó Rolf antes de que pudiera sentarse.

-¿Uhh?-

-El entrenador le pidió a Rolf que te buscara, quiere decirte algo.-

-Oh claro Rolf, vayamos entonces.-

Al llegar con el entrenador se dieron cuenta que el equipo completo estaba en el gimnasio, excepto Kevin.

-¿Me mando llamar?- preguntó Nathan con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Así es, ¿tengo que insistir para que te nos unas?- dijo mirándolo con duda

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Muchachos...- los llamó el entrenador.

-Bueno Nath, te debemos una disculpa por haberte golpeado.-

-Técnicamente nosotros solo te perseguimos, Kevin hizo todo.-

-No importa, igual actuamos mal.-

-Esta bien, no se preocupen chicos.- les dijo tímidamente

-Bueno, en fin, queremos que seas parte de nosotros, en verdad tienes mucha habilidad.-

-Solo me escapé, pero al final su querido capitán me atrapó.- dijo con modestia

-Nathan, no cualquiera evade un equipo completo, eso te lo aseguro.- dijo el entrenador -¿Entonces que dices?-

-Puedo notar que cierto pelirrojo no está aquí.-

-Bueno Nath, preferimos darle la noticia hasta que hayas aceptado.-

-¿Qué pasaría si se va por mi entrada a su equipo?-

-Pues... lo reemplazas.- todos rieron, excepto Nathan

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.-

-Es broma Nath, Kevin nunca dejaría el equipo, además no puede hacer nada, esto es decisión tuya y del entrenador.-

-¿Entonces?- Todos estaban ansiosos por la respuesta del chico. Nathan los miró y simplemente sonrió.

~•*○*•~

Después de su receso, los estudiantes de la preparatoria de Peach Creek se dirigían a sus respectivas clases. Kevin entró a clase de biología, no era muy fanático pero debía tomar esa clase y pasarla con altas notas para conseguir una beca. La profesora los llevó al laboratorio, al parecer tendrían alguna práctica.

-Muy bien jóvenes, hoy vamos a hacer algo muy interesante. Disección de un corazón.- La mayoría de los estudiantes se emocionó, Kevin no estaba muy feliz. -Harán equipos de dos personas, pero como no los quiero jugando yo misma haré las parejas. Ahora guarden silencio y cuando los nombre tomen una bata de laboratorio, y laven sus manos, tomen una mesa y esperen al resto de los equipos.- Genial, parejas, Kevin no quería estar con nadie ese día. Estaba de mal humor. -Edward Skipper (Eddy) y Nathan Goldberg, Jane Collins y Michelle Mendez, Nazz Van Bartenschmear y Edward Horace (Ed), Kevin... tu estarás con el que queda de los Eddwards. ¿Por qué hay tantos en la clase?- Rió divertida. Ahora Kevin Y Edd estarían juntos en la práctica, el destino parecía odiarlo. -Muy bien jóvenes ¿ya están todos listos? Por favor pónganse sus guantes, enseguida les daré los corazones, y si alguno de ustedes no tolera la sangre dígalo de una vez, pero se supone que si escogieron esta clase es porque les gusta.- Nadie dijo nada, al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo.

-Saludos Kevin.-

-Hola doble D.- ambos actuaron muy indiferentes, pero los dos estaban nerviosos, Edd pudo ver como Eddy le alzaba las cejas al verlo con Kevin. Por otra parte, Kevin no dejaba de mirar a Nathan, tan sonriente, esa sonrisa de victoria. Nazz estaba muy divertida con Ed, parecía que no lo necesitaba después de todo. Y luego estaba Edd, se veía tan lindo con esa bata que le quedaba bastante grande, Kevin sonrió inconscientemente.

-Me parece raro verte en esta clase Kevin.- dijo Edd sacando a Kevin de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno a decir verdad no tuve opción, debo tener buen promedio.-

-Qué bien que te preocupes por tu futuro Kevin, me da gusto.- dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa tierna.

_"Pero que lindo. Maldita sea doble tonto ¿por qué tienes que ser tan adorable?"_ pensó sin decir nada, solo atinó a sonreír nervioso. Cuando la profesora les entregó el corazón en la bandeja Kevin puso cara de asco, aunque Edd parecía ansioso por empezar. Tan diferente.

-Escuchen, el objetivo de la clase de hoy es que reconozcan y describan las diferentes estructuras que contiene el corazón de un mamífero. En su mesa está el equipo de disección. Yo les daré instrucciones paso por paso. Ahora un miembro de cada equipo tome el órgano y lávelo muy bien, con abundante agua.-

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú doble D?-

-¿Tú no Kevin?-

-No pienso tocar eso.-

-Oh esta bien Kevin enseguida vuelvo.- dijo con su risa tan característica.

Ed y Nazz se miraban el uno al otro y la chica solo sonrió nerviosa.

-Esta bien mi líder yo lo haré.-

-Gracias Ed, yo tomaré las notas y haré el reporte ¿si?-

-¡Y yo haré el trabajo sucio!- dijo feliz

Eddy y Nathan no estaban muy organizados...

-¡Yo quiero hacerlo!-

-¡No Nathan yo quiero hacerlo!-

-Ni siquiera puedes cargarlo Eddy es más grande que tú.-

-Tú ni siquiera pudiste atrapar un balón lo dejarás caer.- Con ese comentario Nathan miró a Eddy con el ceño fruncido, Eddy también le sostuvo la mirada, al parecer ese par no se llevaba nada bien. Hasta que ambos se echaron a reír juntos.

-Tendremos que turnarnos Eddy.-

-Bien iré primero porque soy más pequeño.- dijo causando las risas de la clase

-Me alegra que esos dos se lleven bien.- dijo Edd

-¿Qué esperabas? Ambos son unos idiotas.-

-Tu odio hacia Nath y rivalidad hacia Eddy no los hace idiotas Kevin.-

-Te la pasas regañándome doble D.-

-Oh cielos, ¿en serio?- Edd se apenó mucho

-¡Relájate hombre! Solo fue una broma.-

-Muchachos pongan atención.- los llamó la profesora. - Tomen un bisturí y remuevan los residuos de grasa.-

-Supongo que quieres que yo lo haga Kevin.-

-Supones bien.- Edd solo sonrió y se dispuso a realizar su trabajo, Kevin lo observaba atentamente.

-Tomen el cuchillo y corten el corazón de forma longitudinal.- indicó la profesora

-¿Forma que?-

-Longitudinal, significa que es a lo largo Kevin.- Edd lo cortó con facilidad

-Eres tan inteligente doble D.- Esto causó el sonrojo total de Edd

-Ahora hagan dos pequeños cortes transversales en cada lado.- Edd cortó una mitad con cuidado, eso parecía interesante, y Kevin tuvo curiosidad. Cuando el de gorra se dispuso a cortar por segunda vez lo interrumpió Kevin.

-Espera doble D.- dijo al momento que se levantaba de su banco. -¿Crees que yo podría hacer ese corte?- preguntó con su mano en la nuca algo nervioso.

-Por supuesto, aquí tienes.- dijo Edd mientras le daba el bisturí. -Trata de imitar lo que yo hice de este lado.-

-Mmm mi corte no se ve igual...-

-Debes hacerlo mas profundo, pero no mucho.-

-¿Así?-

-No Kevin es así.- dijo al momento de tomar su mano y ayudarle a cortar, Kevin se sonrojó muchísimo al sentir a Edd apretar su mano y moverla con cuidado. Y Edd, su corazón latía con fuerza, no se dio cuenta de su acción hasta que ya estaba hecho. Pero que hermoso era sentir su piel. Edd alzó la mirada y la detuvo justo frente a la de Kevin, el azul y el verde se mezclaron en un duelo de miradas, unos segundos que les parecieron eternos.

-Gracias Edd.- Kevin bajó la vista antes de que Edd notara sus mejillas rosas. "_Tiene... ojos.. hermosos._" pensó avergonzado

-No hay problema Ke..kevin.- _"Oh cielos Kevin, ya sé porque me gustas tanto." _

-Listo, ahora necesito que señalen los vasos que llegan y salen del corazón. Y a nivel interno ubiquen el pericardio, miocardio y endocardio, no se preocupen yo misma les diré cuales son.- La profesora les dio esa última instrucción, mientras cada equipo hacía su trabajo Kevin se olvidó de sus problemas y frustraciones al estar junto a Edd. Sonreía como un tonto y no dejaba de mirarlo, poniendo extrema atención mientras le explicaba todo. Estaban pasando un momento muy agradable. Edd era divertido, listo, muy correcto, pero no era para nada un perdedor como muchos lo veían.

Al terminar la clase, Kevin quiso despedirse de Edd, ¿por qué? No lo sabía solo quería agradecerle su ayuda y decirle lo bien que se la pasó. Con Edd en su clase biología no sería tan mala después de todo. Kevin ya dispuesto a irse se detuvo al ver como Nathan abrazaba a Edd muy cariñosamente, y acariciaba su gorra, esa que nadie tocaba pero parecía que Nathan era demasiado importante. La sangre le hervía, de celos, maldita seas Nazz por tener razón.

La campana de la escuela, que daba anuncio al fin del día de clases sonaba placenteramente a oídos de cierto chico de cabello azul que esperaba su cita soñada. Nazz solo fue a recoger los nuevos uniformes de su equipo. Eddy la esperaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Listo Eddy ya podemos irnos.-

-¿Ahh? S..sí Nazz vamos. Nos vemos chicos.-

-Adiós Ed, adiós doble D.- se despidió la rubia

-Tengan una linda tarde.- dijo Edd

-¡No te olvides de traerme un helado Eddy!-

-Olvídalo Ed, no creo que Eddy haya puesto atención. Ya vamos a casa Ed tengo mucha tarea hoy.- dijo caminando junto a su amigo, buscaba con la mirada a Kevin, pero al parecer se había ido sin despedirse. _"Tal vez tenía prisa."_

Pero claro, Kevin estaba furioso, celoso, caminando por los pasillos. Un anuncio le llamó la atención, se detuvo a leerlo. "LISTA DE ACEPTADOS AL EQUIPO DE LOS DURAZNEROS" leía. _"Vaya parece que Rolf estará con nosotros."_ Esto lo animó un poco, era de sus mejores amigos. Hasta que leyó un nombre que le revolvió el estómago e hizo que temblara de coraje. "_Nathan Goldberg." _

~•*○*•~

"Se avecina una tormenta, esta noche caerá una tromba en Peach Creek, se recomienda tomar sus precauciones y no salir de sus hogares, conduzcan con cuidado." Palabras del conductor del programa de noticias, la gente que estaba en un pequeño restaurante se apresuró a pagar su cuenta o pedir su cena para llevar, el cielo se cubría de nubes oscuras y vientos helados. En ese mismo restaurante se encontraba Kevin, teniendo una cita muy aburrida con una rubia de ojos verdes, que aunque era linda, estaba completamente lejos de gustarle a Kevin, una chica ingenua, tonta, se reía exageradamente y no dejaba de hablar de ella misma. "_-Hueca y superficial-"_ pensó con fastidio. -Disculpa Rose, creo que deberíamos irnos antes que el clima empeore.- dijo interrumpiéndola

-Pero Kevin aún es muy temprano yo estoy muy agusto aquí.- dijo con tono de berrinche, esto fastidió mas al pelirrojo.

-Claro yo igual pero recuerda que es más peligroso conducir una moto, debo llevarte a salvo a tu casa.-

-¡Oh Kevin!- gritó como una fanática desquiciada -Entonces vamos.- La chica fue al baño mientras Kevin pagaba la cuenta, estaba muy aburrido, había invitado a Rose a salir porque fue la primera que se cruzó por su camino después de que el tonto de doble D y Nathan compartían un abrazo. Par de maricas, los odiaba por poder ser unidos, que ganas de mostrarle al mundo lo que él, cobardemente ocultaba. Y lo peor, Nathan en el equipo. Así que esa linda chica, sería una buena distracción, ya que la traidora de Nazz prefirió salir con el idiota de Eddy. Se sentía realmente molesto con todo el mundo, todos eran unos tontos. -Ya estoy lista guapo.-

-¿Ah? Claro Rose vámonos.- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Como me veo?- preguntó con voz sensual, Kevin la miró atentamente, ¿en serio fue a maquillarse más? Su cara tenía una enorme capa de maquillaje, y estaban a punto de irse, bajo la lluvia. Pero que chica tan superficial.

-Creo que es un poco exagerado, en fin.- Ambos salieron hacia el estacionamiento, Kevin subió a su preciosa motocicleta y se puso su casco, Rose subió detrás del chico pasando sus manos sensualmente por su pecho, acción que molestó a Kevin, todas hacían eso, algunas iban más allá y tocaban su entrepierna. Todas tan parecidas. ¿Por qué ninguna simplemente se sujetaba sin tratar de insinuarse? -Sujétate Rose.-

-Por supuesto Kevin.- Lo apretó con fuerza, juntando sus pechos en la espalda del chico. Que chica tan molesta. Kevin conducía concentrado hacia la casa de la chica, al llegar ni siquiera se bajó de su motocicleta, Rose quiso besarlo pero Kevin en ningún momento se quitó su casco.

-La noche es terrible, ¿quieres dormir aquí Kevin?-

-No Rose, tengo que irme.- fue lo único que dijo antes de arrancar e irse a toda velocidad, dejando a la chica haciendo berrinche. _"Maldita sea, no sé en que rayos estaba pensando cuando la invité."_ Kevin aceleró, estaba muy molesto. _"Solo perdí mi tiempo, lo peor es que no puedo dejar de pensar en doble D."_ Con habilidad rebasaba los autos con rapidez. _"En comparación con Rose, y con todas las demás, doble D me hizo pasar un rato agradable."_ Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la bocina de un auto que frenaba violentamente. Kevin trató de evadirlo, pero el pavimento estaba completamente mojado. La motocicleta derrapó. El conductor del auto se dio a la fuga rápidamente al ver al chico en el suelo, sin moverse. Afortunadamente, un chico de cabello turquesa fue testigo del accidente, bajó de su auto y corrió a ayudar a un inconsciente Kevin.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

**¡Hola hola! **

**Quiero agradecerles mucho mucho por leer este fic (: ¡me hacen muy feliz en serio!**

**Esta actualización sí fue súper rápida porque les juro que adore escribirla y tenía que publicarla pronto, y como ven ya empieza el romance entre esta hermosa pareja *-* así poco a poco y será intenso. ¡Lo prometo! **

**Bueno contestare sus reviews que tanto amo leer.**

**◘Kikyoyami8: ¡No puedo creer que te guste mi historia! Yo amo tu doujin de baile escolar n.n muchas gracias por tus comentarios amo leer que alguien a quien admiro su trabajo me felicite, y que estés al pendiente me alegra aún más.**

**◘MeroNiakeehl: Me alegra que te guste ¡muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes, Kevin y Nath obvio no se pelearan siempre :3 Y no se quién será la pareja de Nath, aunque solo leí un fic donde es la pareja de Eddy ¡y en verdad lo amé! Pero estaba pensando en dejar a Eddy hetero haha.**

**◘FranChessK: Petición tuya, ya traté de hacer este cap ¡muuuuuy largo! ¿Te divertiste leyendo? Yo amé escribir tanto y así haré los demás. Y si actualizo rápido porque tengo hecho un borrador de la historia y simplemente desarrollo los capítulos y además que yo odio esperar por meses una actualización T.T gracias por tus comentarios siempre están en cada cap **

**◘Natsumi Momo: Yo también amo a Nathan tan lindo y buen amigo. ¡Que padre que te diviertas leyendo! Es una gran satisfacción recibir reviews tan largos y positivos. Y este cap ¿no te pareció genial? Creo que ha sido el más largo y dramático *-***

**◘ZimVader0017: ¡Siii! Aunque Kevin lo niegue quiere a Edd! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme besos!**

**◘W.I.O.K: Yo también descubrí Kevedd hace un par de meses ¡y ahora estoy obsesionada! (¿se nota?) May conquistará a Ed así de linda :3 Y Marie me gusta mucho, le daré un poquito mas de protagonismo te aseguro que amarás la escena del baile. (pero falta mucho)**

**◘Elessya: ¡Gracias por leerme nena! Y claro que Kevin es bueno en el fondo (: ¡es un amor!**

**◘Dennef-Ronnell: ¡Excelente predicción! Bienvenida a mi fic muchas gracias por amarlo **

**Cualquier duda, opinión crítica o felicitación son bienvenidas. Muchas gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos la historia y quienes siguen a esta humilde autora. ¡Besos a todos! ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**


	8. Nueva perspectiva

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

El hospital se encontraba en calma, no había mucho movimiento ni consultas a esa hora. Hacía una hora, atendieron a un chico que había sido impactado en su motocicleta, con un tobillo roto y algunos moretones y raspones, estaba fuera de peligro, descansando en su cuarto.

Kevin abrió sus ojos lentamente, las luces lo cegaban, poco a poco su vista se tornaba clara, estaba en una habitación muy blanca, olía extraño, y él se sentía un poco mareado. Trató de incorporarse pero estaba demasiado débil, solo alcanzó a levantar levemente la cabeza.

-Kevin, que bueno que ya hayas despertado.- Una enfermera que estaba junto a él le habló de forma maternal mientras cambiaba una pequeña bolsa de suero, Kevin se dió cuenta que tenía dicho suero conectado a su brazo izquierdo. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo tocando sus sienes apretando los ojos

-Tuviste un accidente en tu motocicleta, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Solo... recuerdo unas luces que... venían hacia mi...-

-Un auto te impactó, afortunadamente estas vivo, pero tu tobillo esta roto.-

-¿Qué?- Kevin levantó las sabanas solo para ver su pie izquierdo inmovilizado en un yeso. -Maldita sea...-

-Creo que tuviste mucha suerte, no reniegues de estar completo.-

-No es eso, es solo que...-

-No te preocupes, aun no lo has asimilado. Le diré al doctor que venga a revisarte.- La enfermera salió de la habitación dejando solo a Kevin, el chico miraba a su alrededor ya sentado, las ventanas estaban cerradas y el lugar obviamente estaba muy silencioso, estaba completamente confundido.

-¡Kevin! Que alegría que estés bien.- dijo un sujeto robusto que sonreía al entrar -Eres demasiado afortunado ¿lo sabías?-

-No recuerdo como llegué aquí.-

-Es lógico, perdiste la consciencia desde hace más de 5 horas.-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son las 2:15 de la mañana.- dijo al momento de ponerse su estetoscopio y escuchar el corazón de Kevin.

-Es... muy tarde...- dijo Kevin muy confundido

-No te preocupes, tu amigo ya llamó a tus padres, están aquí afuera. Respira.- le puso el aparato en la espalda

-¡Esta frío!- el doctor solo sonrió

-Ahora mira directamente la luz.- le revisaba los ojos ordenando que moviera la vista, para asegurarse que sus reflejos y sentidos estuvieran normales.

-Oiga doc, me dijo que mi amigo llamó a mis padres... no se de quién habla, no sé que pasó.-

-Un auto pasó junto a tu amigo sin hacer alto, chocó tu motocicleta y huyó al creer que estabas muerto. Afortunadamente como ya te dije, tu amigo vio el accidente y llamó a la ambulancia. El corrió a socorrerte, tu moto estaba justo encima de tu pierna, por eso tu tobillo se rompió, por el peso de tu vehículo. Estabas ahí debajo atrapado, él te la quito de encima y se quedó contigo hasta que llegaron los para-médicos.-

-¿Ya se fue?-

-No se ha movido de la sala de espera.-

-¿Podría llamarlo?-

-Por supuesto, enseguida le digo que puede verte.- El doctor salió a buscarlo, Kevin no estaba seguro de quién pudo haberlo salvado, no tenía idea, pero debía agradecerle, aunque eso no era lo suyo. Afortunadamente estaba completo, su pie no lo dejaría jugar, pero eso era lo de menos.

-¿Y cómo está capitán?- dijo el chico al abrir la puerta, ahora quién había salvado la vida de Kevin estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡¿TU?!...- Kevin estaba boquiabierto, la última persona que él imagino que lo había salvado, estaba ahí. Nathan. Su odiado rival, su némesis, y ahora, irónicamente en una cruel broma del destino, le debía la vida.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte querido Kevin.- dijo con sarcasmo, Nathan se sentó en un pequeño banco que estaba junto a la cama. -Pero en serio, que bien que no te paso nada, realmente temí por tu vida.- dijo cruzando sus brazos. Kevin enmudeció, ¿cómo el mismo Nathan fue humillado por él y ahora estaba ahí como si nada sonriendo? Definitivamente estaba en shock.

-Yo... esto... realmente no sé que decir...-

-Amm, creo que un "gracias" no estaría de más.-

-No me malinterpretes, yo... en verdad estoy agradecido... solo me sorprende...-

-¿Que cosa? ¿Que te haya ayudado?-

-¿Ayudarme? Vamos viejo, tú... me salvaste.- dijo con leve sonrojo

-Pues claro, supongo que no tuve corazón para dejarte ahí. Aunque me dí cuenta que eras tú desde que venías del otro lado no pensé que fueran a chocarte.- Kevin no lo creía, Nathan hablaba con él como si nunca le hubiera hecho nada. Era un gran chico.

-Me siento avergonzado.- dijo Kevin agachando la cabeza

-¿Uhh? ¿Porque? No te ves tan mal en esa bata de hospital hehe.-

-Nathan lo siento.- dijo de pronto, causando que las risas del otro se fueran, Nath solo lo miró confuso. -Siento haber sido tan estúpido contigo... yo... realmente te agradezco lo que hiciste, a pesar de mi actitud hacia ti... gracias viejo.-

-Vaya, no esperaba esto.- dijo mirándolo con sorpresa -No te preocupes Kevin, no hice nada que tú no hubieras hecho.-

-Fui un gran idiota contigo, un completo imbécil.-

-Tranquilo, eso está en el pasado. Realmente me desagradabas bastante, y nunca creí que fueras a disculparte.- dijo sonriendo

-Me acabas de demostrar que eres mucho mejor persona que yo Nathan.- Kevin sonrió apenado. -Estoy en deuda contigo.-

-¡Oh basta Kevin! Vas a hacerme llorar.- bromeaba -Creo que el accidente te afectó.-

-Nathan, empecemos de nuevo.-

-Dime Nath, y no te preocupes, siempre es bueno comenzar desde cero.-

-Claro que sí, estoy vivo maldición, ahora te debo una.-

-Eso suena tentador, pero no se puede cobrar una vida.-

-También debo agradecer que te quedaras hasta esta hora...-

-Kevin no hay problema, hay muchas enfermeras lindas paseando por todos lados, no sé cuántas veces he fingido sentirme mal para que me examinen.- dijo guiñándo un ojo causando la risa del pelirrojo. -Descansa Kevin, y no te preocupes por tu motocicleta, la llevé a tu casa, pero esta bastante mal.-

-Nathan, eso es lo de menos, hiciste demasiado por mi.- Nathan sonrió antes de salir, los padres de Kevin ahora le agradecieron por milésima vez. Ahora después de ver que Kevin estaba bien, lo único que deseaba era descansar, afortunadamente era la madrugada del sábado y podía dormir hasta tarde.

~•*○*•~

El lunes en la escuela Edd estaba ansioso por ver a Kevin, no había dejado de pensar en él, y el solo imaginar que ahora volverían a trabajar juntos le causaba esas mariposas en el estómago. Por alguna razón no lo vio en todo el fin de semana, aunque eso no era raro en Kevin se preocupó un poco. En los pasillos solo veía a sus compañeros, las porristas, incluso algunos jugadores, pero no al pelirrojo. Bien, igual lo vería en unos minutos. Entró a su salón y se sentó nervioso, ahí ya estaban sus amigos. Nathan entró a la clase de biología tomando asiento junto a Eddy, no sin antes entregarle un papel a la profesora que leyó con asombro.

-¿Cómo que Kevin faltara una semana?- gritó, causando un escándalo entre las chicas de la clase

-Cielos profesora gracias por la discreción.-

-Lo siento Nathan, por favor ven.- Nathan se levantó y le explicó a la profesora de forma más privada las cosas. Edd estaba igual de preocupado que las chicas, pero solo se quedó en silencio. Mientras todas ellas se apresuraban a mandar mensajes de texto a cuántas personas pudieran. -¿Eddward podrías venir un momento?- Los tres Ed's la miraron. -Marion...- dijo sacando de la duda a sus alumnos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Al parecer Kevin faltará toda esta semana a clases, tiene un tobillo fracturado.-

-Oh cielos ¿cómo pasó semejante cosa?.-

-No te preocupes pequeño, ese tonto está muy bien.- le dijo Nathan

-Disculpa Nath, ¿cómo es que estás relacionado?- preguntó confundido

-Te lo explicaré después.-

-Entonces Eddward, necesito que le lleves la tarea, después de todo es tu compañero.-

-Yo... por supuesto.- dijo tímidamente

-Profesora Carol debo contradecirla.- dijo Nath -Kevin está en el hospital, no creo que una visita que lo llene de tareas sea adecuada.-

-Tienes razón, odio que tengas razón. Bien supongo que podrías tomar notas por él en las clases Eddward.- dijo la profesora

-No hay problema, después de todo Kevin quiere sacar buen promedio...- dijo Edd -Iré a visitarlo para decirle que no se preocupe por sus apuntes.-

-Perfecto, pero pequeño, no hagamos un escándalo de esto.- le dijo Nath

-Vayan a sus lugares. ¡Todas ustedes guarden esos celulares o se los confisco!- todas los guardaron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos. -Bien, ahora si se preguntaban Kevin esta bien, no lo veremos una semana pero está bien.-

-¿Qué le paso a Kevin?- preguntó una chica

-Kevin solo se siente mal, y dejen de preguntar, debemos empezar con la clase.- dicho esto todos guardaron silencio, Nathan le explicaba en voz baja a Eddy sobre el accidente, Edd quería saber que había sucedido, pero bueno, incluso el mismo Kevin podría explicárselo en la tarde.

Cuando la clase terminó Nathan no podía siquiera caminar, estaba rodeado de mil chicas y de todo el equipo, todos hablando y preguntando a la vez por su adorado Kevin. ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué tú lo sabes? ¿No te odiaba? ¿Desde cuando son amigos?

-¡BASTA!- gritó harto -Escuchen si quieren saberlo se los diré. Kevin solo tiene dolor de estómago ahora aléjense de mí debo ir a clase y odio que no respeten mi espacio personal.- dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. -Bien, si me disculpan voy tarde así que, nos vemos en el almuerzo.- Nathan tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su ahora nuevo amigo.

_"Eres increíble, ni siquiera estás aquí y causas un gran alboroto, toda la escuela sabe faltaste ahora. Lo siento no supe que rayos decirles."_

Kevin recibió el mensaje mientras desayunaba, solo sonrió divertido.

_"Creo que es la desventaja de ser popular. Esta bien, nadie sabe donde estoy y no quiero que lo sepan, solo son unos chismosos no estan preocupados_."

_"Solo tus miles de fans, tendré que entretenerlas. Por cierto, el pequeño Edd te visitará en la tarde, a él si debes recibirlo solo te llenará de tarea. Muajaja, aunque estés lisiado harás tarea."_

Al leer que Edd iría a verlo sintió una emoción en su estómago, la verdad no había pensado en él, pero ahora recordaba el maravilloso día que pasó a su lado. Solo fue una hora pues, pero fue increíble. Kevin cerró sus ojos y recordó los de Edd, tan azules, como unos lagos brillantes donde no le importaría hundirse. Sonrió bastante sonrojado, cada vez se confundía más, pero al parecer Nazz tenía razón.

-Oh Nazz.- dijo abriendo los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba, fue muy cruel con ella, solo por no querer ver la realidad. Kevin tomó su celular pero solo lo miró unos segundos, volvió a ponerlo sobre la mesa. -Debo disculparme en persona, es lo menos que merece.-

Nathan estaba ahora en clase de inglés, sentado justo delante de Nazz, quién tocó su hombro.

-Hola Nazz, supongo que quieres saber sobre Kevin.- La chica lo miró avergonzada. -Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Pues verás, el viernes en la noche un auto chocó a Kevin, yo estaba justo frente a él, así que decidí ayudarlo, estuvo en el hospital esa noche, despertó a las 2:00 am y me agradeció, incluso se disculpó, así que ahora tengo que decirle a los profesores de su lesión, no iba a decirle a nadie pero la profesora Carol lo arruinó.-

-Nath, solo quería decirte que le dieras esta nota a Eddy... pero es bueno saber que Kevin está bien.- dijo entregándole la nota perfectamente doblada.

-Oh hehe bueno ahora lo sabes. Oye y ¿qué le escribiste a Eddy?- trató de abrir la nota

-Eso es privado Nath, no seas chismoso y dásela.-

-Eso no se vale, deberías contarme, yo te conté lo de Kevin.-

-Yo ni siquiera te pregunté tonto, hablaste solo.- dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero créeme, con mis consejos Eddy caería a tus pies.- dijo mientras pasaba la nota hasta Eddy. -Al menos cuéntame como estuvo tu cita.-

-Esta bien.- La chica comenzó a platicar despacio con Nathan lo consideraba muy buen amigo. Alguien tocó el hombro de Eddy, pasándole un papel, el chico lo abrió curioso, al leerlo no pudo evitar sudar nervioso. _"Gracias otra vez Eddy"_ decía, causando el sonrojo de éste y una sonrisa por parte de Nazz.

~•*○*•~

El timbre que daba por terminadas las clases otro día en la preparatoria Peach Creek resonaba en las aulas y pasillos. Los estudiantes se marchaban tranquilamente. Las porristas tendrían una práctica de bienvenida, estaban frente a las gradas, y en la enorme cancha de futbol, el equipo de los durazneros esperando a su entrenador. May se encontraba detrás de las gradas, esperaba a la mascota del equipo, tenía una carta que quería darle, pero no personalmente, la metería a su mochila sin que nadie la viera, aunque era sumamente difícil. En el momento en que las chicas nuevas recibían sus uniformes y se emocionaban, May sintió algo de envidia, eran hermosos, color blanco con bordes rojos, un durazno con las letras P C detrás, y unos enormes pompones, uno rojo y otro blanco. Todas iguales, lucían tan lindas, ahora entendía porque los chicos las amaban, y ahí estaba Ed, con su enorme botarga haciendo reír a las chicas, organizándose con ellas a las órdenes de su líder Nazz. May no estaba a la altura de ellas, Ed ni siquiera era su amigo, aun huía al verla cerca.

-Creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo...- dijo triste, tomó la carta que había escrito y la arrugó en una bola, solo la arrojó alejándose de ahí.

Mientras los jugadores comentaban con Nathan sobre el accidente y su hazaña heroica, estaban más tranquilos respecto a Kevin, al parecer ya no habría problema entre ellos dos y podrían entrenar en paz. Lamentablemente su capitán no podría jugar con ellos hasta que sanara.

-Entonces la lindura de Kevin se disculpó conmigo de forma muy tierna.-

-¡Estas bromeando Nath!-

-¡Como me hubiera gustado ver eso!- los jugadores bromeaban entre ellos, claro que se preocuparon por Kevin, pero era genial la suerte que tuvo.

-Vamos, podremos visitarlo después de que salga del hospital, digámosle a las porristas, solo a sus amigas claro está.- les decía Nathan, pues Kevin le pidió que no lo visitaran las fastidiosas chicas que él ni siquiera conocía.

-¡Niñas! ¡Dejen de chismear y tomen sus posiciones!- el entrenador había llegado, estaba al tanto de la situación de Kevin, tenía que buscar su reemplazo pronto.

Ya que Ed estaba en su primera práctica, Edd y Eddy estaban sentados en las gradas esperándolo. Eddy ponía extrema atención a Nazz, tan alegre y tan ágil, se sentía realmente afortunado de haber salido con ella, tan hermosa en ese uniforme, sus piernas tan estilizadas y su pequeña cintura la hacían irresistible. Eddy no podía dejar de mirar tan bella mujer. Porque eso era, una mujer de 17 años, admirada y envidiada, miles de pretendientes y muy buenas calificaciones. ¿Cómo una chica tan perfecta salió con un perdedor como él? No parecía tener mucho sentido.

-Oye doble D.-

-¿Qué sucede Eddy?-

-¿Crees que le agrado a Nazz?- Eddy estaba serio, esto llamó la atención de Edd, al parecer su amigo se sentía inseguro respecto a Nazz.

-¿Por qué otra razón te invitaría a salir?-

-No lo sé es solo que ella siempre me ha gustado, y si antes la veía inalcanzable ahora con mucha más razón, digo, mírala...-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ella es perfecta doble D, y yo qué soy? Lo único que hago es estafar, ella tiene a mil chicos detrás ¿y yo? solo a la maniática de Lee.-

-Eddy, ¿acaso te fue mal en su cita?- Edd ahora lo miraba con comprensión, Eddy era algo cerrado. -¿Por qué te sientes así?-

-Simplemente fuimos por un helado, ella pidió chocolate y yo pedí zarzamora, fuimos a caminar al parque y platicamos mucho... yo no podía dejar de mirarla doble D, ha cambiado tanto y ahora es tan linda...-

-Tú también has cambiado Eddy, eres más alto, y más atlético, no eres un niño.-

-Eso lo sé, pero ella estaba tan tranquila, yo estaba nervioso y solo hacía bromas.-

-Y ella no dejaba de reírse ¿no es así?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque tus bromas son divertidas Eddy.-

-Pues, yo no podía dejar de disfrutar su risa.-

-Eddy, no te menosprecies, creo que eres un buen partido.-

-Lo dices solo porque eres mi amigo.-

-No Eddy, en serio, eres un gran chico, eres gracioso, siempre piensas en hacer cosas divertidas y no eres feo.- esto último lo dijo riendo

-Gracias cabeza de calcetín. ¿Y a ti cómo te va con Kevin? No creas que no los noté en la clase de biología.-

-Oh cielos... ¡lo olvidé!- dijo al momento que se ponía de pie y tomaba su mochila -Debo irme Eddy, prometí que llevaría la tarea a Kevin.-

-Si claro... TAREA.- dijo alzando su ceja

-¡Es la verdad Eddy!- dijo sonrojado -Me retiro, los veo a ti y a Ed en la tarde.- y sin decir más Edd corrió hacia la parada del autobús.

Mientras tanto, la práctica de las chicas terminaba, las novatas aun debían agarrar condición, así que los ejercicios de Nazz eran sumamente cansados para ellas. Las chicas se despedían y entre todas ellas, Sarah simplemente se alejaba hacia las gradas buscando a Jimmy. Una bola de papel le llamó la atención, detestaba que tiraran basura si el contenedor estaba tan cerca, la tomó molesta y la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pues al parecer era una carta de amor para su estúpido hermano, y lo más interesante, era anónima.

-¡Sarah! Estuviste genial te ves tan linda junto con las chicas.- le dijo su amigo sacándola de sus pensamientos, rápidamente dobló la carta y la ocultó entre su uniforme antes de voltear a ver a Jimmy.

-Gracias Jimmy, esto en verdad me agrada.- dijo sonriendo, miró hacia las gradas donde se encontraba Eddy bromeando con Ed, faltaba doble D ¿dónde estaba? -Jimmy, ¿qué acaso doble D no estaba con Eddy?-

-Sí, pero se fue hace rato, al parecer tenía prisa.-

-¿Te has dado cuenta que ahora es más guapo?- dijo juntando sus manos como puños y sonrojada

-Sarah... ya hablamos de esto, doble D es...-

-¡Doble D no es como tú Jimmy!- le gritó antes de que dijera esa palabra que por supuesto su querido Edd NO ERA. -Solo es tímido, le hace falta salir con alguien, y yo podría ser ese alguien.-

-Ay Sarah.- dijo Jimmy con tristeza, le preocupaba que su mejor amiga no quisiera ver la realidad, antes estaba enamorada de Edd en secreto, pero cuando se lo confesó él trató de decirle que no se ilusionara, porque aunque Edd no lo dijera abiertamente como él mismo Jimmy, estaba seguro que Edd era homosexual.

-Nazz, quiero pedirte algo.- Sarah llamaba a su amiga, para nerviosismo de Jimmy.

-Claro Sarah ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la capitana mientras se acercaba a ese par

-Primero dime, ¿volverás a salir con Eddy?- esto sonrojó por completo a Nazz, claro que no fue un secreto lo de su cita, al decir verdad toda la escuela se enteró, pero no le molestaba, de hecho, salir con Eddy de nuevo no estaría mal.

-Supongo que si me lo pide aceptaría gustosa, pero ¿por qué la pregunta Sarah?-

-Pues, me gustaría que...- dijo nerviosa -bueno yo... quisiera...-

-Dime, me intrigas...- Ahora Nazz estaba curiosa, Sarah tomó aire y simplemente lo dijo.

-¡Quiero salir con doble D y quiero que me ayudes a que Eddy lo convenza!- dijo con los ojos cerrados. Nazz se quedó seria, al parecer Marie no era la única enamorada del chico de gorra.

-Cielos Sarah, esto no me lo esperaba..- Nazz miraba a Jimmy quién solo estaba ahí en silencio. -Estoy curiosa, ¿por qué quieres salir con doble D? digo, nunca pensé que a ti...-

-El me ha gustado desde hace mucho... bueno creo que ahora más... y pensé que si hacíamos algo así como una cita doble pues... aceptaría.- Sarah estaba completamente avergonzada, ni siquiera miraba a su amiga.

-Yo...-

-Por favor Nazz.- la chica la tomó de los hombros con la mirada de súplica. -Solo una cita, por favor...-

-Esta bien Sarah.- dijo sonriendo -En este momento le diré a Eddy ¿te parece?-

-¡CIELOS GRACIAS NAZZ!- le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza -¡Tengo que ir a casa a buscar un lindo atuendo!-

-Claro Sarah.- Nazz sonreía con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza. Sarah caminaba dando saltitos hacia los vestidores, Jimmy se acercó a Nazz sin dejar de ver la felicidad de su amiga. -Jimmy, no se como decir esto pero doble D no es...-

-Doble D es como yo Nazz, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.- dijo interrumpiéndola. -Pero Sarah se niega a verlo. No creas que no he tratado de decírselo, lo he hecho pero es muy terca, y hasta que el mismo doble D no se lo diga, no lo aceptará.-

-Si... bueno, supongo que ahora tendré que convencer a Eddy.-

-Hazlo, aunque Sarah sufra debe ver la realidad, solo así dejará de hacerse falsas ilusiones.-

-¡Vamos Jimmy!- le gritaba su amiga.

-Bien, me voy, nos vemos pronto Nazz.-

-Cuídate Jimmy.- se despidió la chica, ahora miraba hacia Eddy, sabía que no le agradaría la idea, pero también que si ella se lo pedía no podría negarse.

~•*○*•~

Kevin no dejaba de mirar el reloj, hacía dos horas que las clases habían terminado, ¿dónde estaba? Nath dijo que Edd iría, y Edd era muy puntual. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, ahí estaba.

-Adelante.- trató de sonar lo más natural posible, aunque estaba muriendo de nervios.

-Kevin.-

-Ah, es usted doc.-

-Vaya pareces decepcionado, pero después de todo ¿qué esperabas?-

-Pues, hoy tendría una visita.- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-Oh claro, debe ser ese chico de gorra que está afuera.-

-¿Gorra?-

-Sí, pero le pedí un minuto para revisarte antes que entre.-

-Esta bien.- Mientras el doctor tomaba su presión, su temperatura y su pulso, Kevin sonreía, ahí estaba ese tonto que ahora le quitaba el sueño.

-Listo, ahora le digo a tu amigo que pase.- Kevin solo sonrió, doble D estaba a punto de verlo, eso lo emocionaba.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Edd tímidamente

-Que hay doble tonto.- ¿por qué acababa de insultarlo?

-¿Cómo te sientes Kevin?- Vaya, ahí la diferencia entre esos dos, mientras él lo insultaba, Edd amablemente lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Estoy bien doble D.- dijo apenado -Gracias por preguntar.-

-No es nada, me da mucho gusto que estés bien, te confieso que estaba preocupado.- ... sin palabras, ese chico era adorable por completo, y por primera vez Kevin sintió ese deseo de sentirlo, sentir sus labios, su piel, sus manos, no importaba, solo un pequeño roce, como el de la clase de biología...

-Solo... siento un poco de calor...-

-¿Tienes fiebre?- dijo al momento que posaba su blanca y delgada mano sobre la frente del pelirrojo, se acercó lo suficiente como para percibir su aroma, masculino pero dulce, su aliento tan cerca, y su delicada caricia en su frente... -Parece que estás bien Kevin, tal vez solo necesitas aire.-

-¿Puedes abrir la ventana doble D?- dijo sonrojado

-Oh, claro que sí Kevin.- El aludido aprovechó para reaccionar, Edd lo puso así de nervioso por un roce... ahora se daba cuenta que sí, le gustaba Edd. Ese doble tonto, le gustaba, quería protegerlo, no sabía la razón pero sentía que debía cuidarlo. -La verdad no me pareció una buena idea traerte deberes escolares Kevin, debes recuperarte.-

-Creí que para eso habías venido.-

-Ese era el plan, pero como ya te dije no me pareció adecuado. Solo quise visitarte y decirte que yo tomaré apuntes por ti, espero que te recuperes pronto.-

-Gracias Edd...- ambos se miraron sin decir palabras, ambos se sonrojaron, ambos sonrieron. Ambos estaban empezando a enamorarse.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

**Hola hola. Siento haberlas hecho esperar (: **

**Asi que ahora les comunico que la conti no tardara, creo que es corta pero bueno, la idea de que iniciara la amistad entre Kevin y Nath esta aqui :D**

**En el proximo capitulo veremos como sale la cita doble... los celos de cierta hermana cruel... la reconciliacion de dos amigos... **

**Muchisimas gracias por sus visitas y reviews! Me da mucho gusto que les guste **

**•Darkela. Muchas gracias! Este tipo de criticas constructivas me llenan de ganas de seguir. Un abrazo!**

**•Natsumi Momo. ¡Hola! Amo tus mega reviews. Concuerdo con el club de Nathan, es que es tan lindo *-* Claro que ahora la historia dio un pequeño giro respecto a la actitud patan de Kevin. Muchas gracias por tus palabras :3 Nos leemos pronto!**

**•MeroNiakeehl. El fic que leí se llama conquistando de nuevo a doble D (aun sigue) te lo recomiendo n.n **

**•Kikyoyami8. Si leo tu dou y espero la conti pronto *-* (tambien estare al final del dou)**

**•ZimVader007. A mi me toco hacer eso en secundaria, fue grandioso *-* Y como ves Kevin no fue grosero :b**

**•FranChessk. Muchas gracias por tus palabras n.n me alegra que te guste y que hayas disfrutado la escena de la diseccion (no pense que seria tan buena para ustedes) y prometo subir el siguiente cap pronto, mas de lo que crees :b **

**Sin mas me despido :3 gracias por sus palabras nos leemos! **

**Bunny =n.n=**


	9. Renacer

**Ed, Edd y Eddy son de Danny Antonucci.**

**Nathan (lo amo) es de c2ndy2c1d**

**Esta historia es mia para ustedes**

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera Eddy!-

-Vamos doble D, solo será una cita.-

-Claro una romántica cita para ti, y yo tendré que cuidar de la tierna de Sarah ¿no es así?-

-Sarah ya no es la misma niña malcriada... bueno sigue siendo malcriada pero ya no es una niña, además le gustas doble D, no te dará muchos problemas.- Los Ed's se encontraban en casa de Eddy, en su habitación. Mientras Eddy le pedía a Edd, o mejor dicho, le ordenaba ir a una cita doble con él y Nazz, acompañando a Sarah, esto no le gustó, Eddy era su amigo, y haría cualquier cosa por él, pero esto era demasiado.

-Pero Eddy, no quiero fingir que disfruto esa "cita".-

-Escucha doble D, muchas personas estamos al tanto de tus preferencias, pero esa tonta de Sarah no quiere verlo, y creo que es una estupenda oportunidad para que lo admitas ¿no crees?-

-¿Muchas personas? ¿Nazz lo sabe?-

-Así es.-

-Tú... ¿se lo contaste?- estaba completamente avergonzado

-No amigo, yo no le he dicho a nadie, pero es muy obvio en ti, creo que las únicas que no lo ven son Sarah y Marie, y es porque están locas por ti, aunque realmente no entiendo la razón.-

-Admito que mi actitud no es la de un super macho, o el más masculino, pero igual eso no define lo que soy... Eddy es que tengo miedo de que el mundo me rechace.- Ahora Edd tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en verdad se aceptaba a sí mismo, pero aun así temía ser juzgado. Se tragó las ganas de llorar.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Ed

-Sí.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí Ed, tranquilo.- le dijo con una falsa sonrisa

-Ven aquí amigo.- dijo al momento de abrazarlo fuertemente

-¿Por qué el abrazo Ed?-

-No sabes mentir doble D.- Esto en verdad rompió a Edd, sus amigos lo conocían a la perfección. Lo entendían como nadie, incluso mejor que él mismo.

-Vamos cabeza de calcetín...- lo consolaba Eddy -No tienes que salir con Sarah si no quieres... lo siento mucho.-

-Ven aquí Eddy.- Ahora Ed los abrazaba a ambos, quedando Edd en medio de sus amigos. Su llanto salió. Estaba aterrado, pero no estaba solo, se sentía feliz, pleno, después de todo Jimmy era un ejemplo para él. Nadie se metía con él, algunos comentarios despectivos y rechazos de algunos tontos homófobos, pero las personas que realmente importaban lo querían. Igual a Edd, las personas más importantes de su vida estaban ahora rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, brindándole apoyo y todo su cariño. Los amaba. Su amistad era increíblemente fuerte, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, no necesitaba a nadie más.

-A..amigos..- dijo Edd entre lágrimas

-¿Sí?- preguntaron Ed y Eddy

-Gracias por todo... los quiero.-

-¡Y yo los quiero a ustedes!- dijo Ed apretándolos más hacia sí.

-Si si nos queremos mucho dejémonos de estas cosas tan dulces o me dará diabetes.- dijo Eddy, no demostraba mucho su cariño hacia sus amigos, le costaba trabajo, pero no importaba, ellos sabían lo mucho que los apreciaba, a su forma, y no lo cambiarían por nadie.

-Eddy... acepto ir contigo a esa cita doble.-

-¿Uhh? ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer doble D?-

-Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

-No estás obligado, no te preocupes Nazz sabía que no era realmente buena idea.- dijo sonriendo

-Pero Eddy, ella te gusta, y no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de salir de nuevo con Nazz. Además es en una semana, pensaré en la forma adecuada de decirle.-

-Sé gentil con mi hermanita doble D, solo dile la verdad y te aseguro que lo entenderá.-

-No quiero lastimarla Ed, pero creo que es mejor a seguir en esta mentira...-

-Escucha doble D, cuando tú estés listo para decirle al mundo quién eres, ahí estaremos nosotros. No te sientas presionado.- le dijo Eddy al momento de pasar un brazo sobre su hombro, a modo de apoyo.

-Sí lo sé, y se los agradezco mucho. Pero esta bien Eddy, creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo.-

-¡Si alguien se mete contigo yo le daré sus pataditas doble D!- dijo Ed al momento de tirar una patada al aire y caer torpemente, causando la risa de sus amigos y la suya misma. Amaba a ese par que lo aceptaba tal y como él era, que fortuna al tenerlos como mejores amigos.

-Ya escuchaste cabeza de calcetín, y ¿sabes qué? yo dejaré que Ed les de una lección.- bromeaba, al igual que desde siempre, esa era su forma de demostrarles su cariño, bromas, chistes, peleas amistosas. Eran las personas más valiosas para él, admiraba a Edd incluso más que a su hermano, y trataba de cuidar a Ed y no dejar que nadie se aprovechara de su inocencia. Eran sus hermanos escogidos por él, y eran muy valiosos, Eddy, no los cambiaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo. Esto ya demostraba lo mucho que los adoraba.

~•*○*•~

Había pasado una semana, larga para Kevin, estuvo en el hospital para no mover su pierna mucho y no afectara su recuperación. Nathan lo visitó a diario, un día con diferentes miembros del equipo, ya que no podían entrar todos juntos. Ahora lo habían dado de alta, solo tenía que ir dentro de 2 semanas a revisión, sus padres lo llevaban a casa, y Kevin solo miraba por la ventana, Edd solo fue esa vez a visitarlo, y aunque no esperaba otra visita por su parte, le hubiera encantado verlo. Pero ¿por qué lo haría? se tomó la molestia de ofrecerse a tomar apuntes y llevar sus tareas, eso era suficiente. Nath ahora su amigo, se había ofrecido recogerlo y llevarlo a la escuela hasta que se recuperara. La vida empezaba de nuevo para Kevin.

Al llegar a la escuela en el lujoso auto de Nathan, una gran multitud de chicas los rodearon como si de celebridades se tratara.

-¿Frustrante no?- preguntó Kevin

-¿Bromeas? Adoro tener tantas chicas locas por mi, ¡es lo máximo! ¿como puedes detestar esto?- Nath estaba emocionado

-Bueno cuando no estas interesado en nadie es frustrante...-

-Claro, hace una semana tuviste un accidente por salir con alguien, supongo que ahora tienes miedo.-

-No es eso, realmente... bueno, después te cuento.-

-Espera, te ayudaré.- Nathan salió de su auto y se puso sus lentes oscuros, saludando a las chicas, abrió la puerta de Kevin para ayudarlo a salir con esas molestas muletas, luego le abrió paso entre las chicas, se sentía el guardaespaldas de algún actor famoso, eso era muy divertido. -Abran paso preciosas, dejen pasar a mi bombón pelirrojo.-

-Cállate tonto.- dijo Kevin estallando en risas

-No lo toquen, es mío.- el chico bromeaba, las chicas daban la bienvenida a Kevin y otras solo lo saludaban. -¿Qué clase tenemos?-

-Biología...- oh eso era genial, primera clase al lado de Edd.

-Perfecto, si quieres puedo pedirle a la profesora Carol que nos ponga en el mismo equipo, después de todo me tocó con Eddy, no creo que no quiera trabajar con doble D.-

-¡NO!- gritó sorprendiendo a Nathan

-¿Uhh? ¿Por qué no?-

-Es que... doble D podría hacer que saque un 10, y en realidad lo necesito viejo.-

-Prefieres a ese cerebrito que a tu amor Nath, está bien Kev, la próxima vez que necesites ser hospitalizado le diré que vaya a tu rescate.- dijo mientras ponía su mano dramáticamente en su frente y fingía sentirse mal, causando la risa de Kevin.

-Eres un bobo Nath, no tienes remedio.- dijo mientras caminaba con una enorme sonrisa, que se borró al entrar al salón y observar a sus ''amigas'' que lo esperaban emocionadas con mil regalos. -Mierda...-

-Yo me encargo bebe.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. -¡Atención chicas Kevin necesita espacio y tiempo para adaptarse! Sean buenas niñas y dejen sus lindos obsequios en mis manos, me asegurare de entregarle todo a Kevin.-

-Ese Nath ama la atención casi tanto como yo el dinero.- dijo Eddy que estaba justo detrás de Kevin

-Y que lo digas, parece que nació para eso.-

-¿Como te sientes Kevin, como está tu enorme mandíbula?- le preguntó Eddy

-Deja mi mandíbula idiota.- dijo Kevin mientras la ocultaba tras su mano

-Apuesto a que eso fue lo que te salvó del choque.-

-¿Sabes Eddy? Seguro Kevin destruyó el auto con ella.- dijo Ed, esto causó las risas estruendosas de Eddy, y aunque se burlaban de él Kevin no se molestó, después de todo eran amigos y esa forma de bromear solo la soportaba con quienes tenía confianza.

-Chicos eso fue grosero, no creo que sea adecuado reír de una desgracia que pudo salir mucho peor.- Oh ahí estaba, esa vocesita aguda que le causó escalofríos a Kevin, doble tonto, tan adorable. -Te pido disculpas Kevin, mis amigos son un poco mal educados.-

-Vamos cabeza de calcetín, no tienes sentido del humor.- se quejó Eddy

-No te preocupes doble D, al menos tengo la suerte de que bromeen conmigo y no sin mí.- le dijo sonriendo causando ese color rosado en las mejillas de Edd

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- la profesora entró al salón de clases y se sorprendió de tremendo desorden

-¡Profesora! Su vocabulario...- le dijo Edd apenado

-Oh lo siento Eddward.- dijo acomodando sus anteojos. -¡Kevin! Ya estás aquí, así que por eso es todo este escándalo.-

-También me alegro de verla profesora Carol.- dijo en un susurro

-¡BASTA TODOS A SUS LUGARES!- gritó causando que todos se sentaran en silencio aterrados, no la querían poner de mal humor después de todo. -Bien, primero que nada KEVIN, te doy la bienvenida, y espero que te recuperes pronto.-

-Gracias.- dijo sonriendo

-Segundo, estuve revisando sus reportes de la disección pasada, están muy bien, para ser la primera vez claro, de una vez les digo que la próxima vez será sin mi ayuda, así que estudien muy bien. Por favor júntense con su respectiva pareja, tengo muchas ganas de encargarles mucha tarea.- dijo sonriendo con malicia causando las quejas de sus alumnos pero la sonrisa de Edd, que Kevin no pasó desapercibida.

-Eres el único bobo que conozco que sonríe cuando todos sufren.-

-Bueno, es que esto me apasiona Kevin, es como si dejaran investigaciones sobre ingeniería automotriz, supongo que la harías encantado.-

-Si tal vez, pero por ahora no quiero saber nada de vehículos.- dijo sonriendo

-Kevin...-

-¿Sí?-

-Me da gusto que estés bien...- dijo sonrojado

-Gra..gracias doble D.-

-Yo también te traje algo, pero no se lo daría a Nath de ninguna forma.- dijo mientras le entregaba a Kevin una pequeña cajita de cartón con un lazo color verde, el chico la abrió curioso, era un pequeño dije de una hoja de árbol, también verde. -Sé de tu gusto por ese color Kevin...-

-¿Hay una razón por la cuál me hayas hecho este regalo doble D?-

-Bueno Kevin, cuando fui a verte al hospital me dijiste que sentías que habías vuelto a nacer, y pues ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad.- Kevin lo miraba atento escuchando sus palabras. -La hoja es simbólica, el roble crece fuerte y es imponente, pero empieza siendo una pequeña hojita que crece en la tierra.-

-Simboliza una vida nueva ¿no es así?-

-¡Me alegra que lo hayas entendido!- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con la mirada llena de sorpresa

-No puedo creer que hayas escuchado todo lo que dije, y ahora me haces este genial regalo, yo.. pues.. gracias Edd.- le dijo mirando sus azules ojos y tocando levemente su hombro, en definitiva cada vez lo conquistaba más.

-No es nada... Kevin.- La clase siguió su curso, mientras que Nath y Kevin se dedicaron a comerse los dulces que las chicas habían llevado para Kevin.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, Kevin entró a la cafetería acompañado de su equipo, y ahora su mejor amigo Nath, todos le dieron la bienvenida alegres, todos excepto Nazz, que simplemente llenaba su bandeja con fruta y jugo, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-Kevin...-

-Hola Nazz.-

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la chica tratando de parecer indiferente, pero Kevin le dió un abrazo causando su sorpresa, y la de algunos presentes, el desagrado de Eddy y la confusión de Edd. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo siento Nazz, fui un idiota, tú eres la mejor amiga que la vida me pudo haber dado... lo siento nena.- le dijo avergonzado

-Kevin yo...-

-Por favor déjame terminar, Nazz... tenías razón.- le dijo mirando sus ojos color almendra, la chica estaba asombrada, pero sonrió.

-Tranquilo, eres mi mejor amigo Kev.-

-Y tú mi mejor amiga.- esto tranquilizó a las desquiciadas admiradoras de Kevin, incluso a Eddy. -¿Qué están mirando todos? Esto es privado.- dijo Kevin causando que todos regresaran a hacer lo que hacían antes de escucharlos.

-Qué lindo collar Kev, ¿de donde lo sacaste?- le preguntó Nazz mientras lo inspeccionaba

-Pues... fue un lindo regalo... me encanta.- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Edd lo escuchara, le brindó una cálida sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse y reír nervioso, Eddy lo notó y simplemente pateó a Edd despacio debajo de la mesa para atraer su atención.

-Parece que lo traes loco eh doble D.-

-Shh Eddy, no quiero un escándalo de esto.- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Esta bien, creo que ese tonto si esta feliz con tu regalo.- le alzaba las cejas

-Lo ves doble D, te dije que Kevin te observaba.- dijo Ed mientras acababa con la comida de su bandeja de un bocado

-¿Alguna vez dejarás de impresionarme muchacho?- le preguntó Eddy

-Cielos amigos, creo que malinterpretan todo.-

-De eso nada, ¿vas a negar que te gusta?-

-N..no pero dudo solemnemente que el tenga sentimientos recíprocos hacia mi persona.-

-Pues eso lo veremos, en fin. Iré a decirle a Nazz que saldremos con ella y Sarah después de clases. ¡Oh Nazz!-

-¿Y yo qué haré sin mis amigos esta tarde?- preguntó Ed con cara triste

-Cielos Ed, lo siento, pero este es un paso importante para aclarar ciertos puntos con tu hermana.-

-Está bien doble D, pero si ella te asesina quiero quedarme con Jim y tus hormiguitas.- dijo ahora devorando el desayuno de Eddy, causando la risa de Edd, que por cierto sintió una mirada a su espalda, giró y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban atentamente, Kevin, a pesar de estar rodeado de sus amigos no dejaba de mirarlo, le sonrió al momento de apretar su collar contra su pecho, en señal de agradecimiento, Edd simplemente sonrió y volvió a mirar a su amigo Ed, que por alguna razón, había notado desde hacía mucho que Kevin en verdad lo observaba.

~•*○*•~

Ya que sus amigos tienen una cita doble en la heladería del centro comercial, Ed decidió darse una vuelta a la tienda de cómics, su gran pasión. Al parecer había un local nuevo y no se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo aun, ahora tenía mucho tiempo así que entró, y quedó maravillado. Cientos de revistas, mangas, cómics, historietas e incluso libros, llenaban las estanterías del local. Figuras de acción, máscaras, trajes juguetes y artículos de colección, era el paraíso de un friki como él. No sabía por donde empezar, tantas cosas que leer... decidió pedirle ayuda a la empleada del mostrador, que a su parecer, tenía el mejor empleo del mundo.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿en donde está la nueva edición de Robot Rebel Ranch?-

-Lo siento, llegará en 3 días... Ed.-

-¿May?- preguntó con temor -¿Donde está el encargado?-

-Bueno Ed, yo.. soy empleada de esta tienda... estoy a cargo.- dijo avergonzada, ahora Ed saldría corriendo huyendo de ella.

-¿Y te gusta trabajar aquí?- May se sorprendió de que Ed se hubiera quedado, pero sonrió al verlo ahí, iniciando conversación con ella.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Es el mejor trabajo del mundo!- dijo sonriendo -Puedo leer lo que yo quiera, y estoy al tanto de las nuevas adquisiciones y noticias.-

-No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas.-

-Bueno, nunca te has tomado el tiempo de conocerme Ed...- dijo agachando la mirada

-¿Quién es tu superhéroe favorito?- May simplemente levantó su enorme blusa para mostrar lo que llevaba debajo. Una blusa más pequeña y ajustada color azul, con una enorme 'S' amarilla en el pecho. -¡También amo a superman!-

-¿Quieres ver algo genial Ed?- le preguntó la chica

-Por supuesto que sí.-

-Sígueme.- May lo dirigió hacia la bodega de la tienda, Ed la siguió sonriendo y confiado, al parecer era diferente a cuando estaba con sus hermanas. Lo llevó hasta un pequeño cofre que abrió con una llave. -¿Listo para mojar tus pantalones?-

-Los mojaré si no me muestras lo que hay ahí.- dijo causando la risa de la rubia

-Abre bien tus ojos y mira esto... Es la edición número uno de superman, y es auténtica.- Los ojos de Ed brillaron.

-Es hermosa.. ¿Puedo tocarla?- dijo al momento de levantar sus manos como hipnotizado.

-No Ed, ni siquiera yo puedo tocarla ¿ves?- le mostró el plástico transparente que la cubría.

-Pero May nunca había visto algo así.- dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito y levantando su labio superior, este puchero sonrojó por completo a May

-Cielos Ed... enserio no puedo, pero.. puedes venir a verla cuando quieras.. si quieres...-

-¡Esta bien señorita!- dijo al momento de darse la media vuelta y salir. May no podía creer que estuviera hablando así con Ed, aunque era diferente su comportamiento con sus hermanas, tal vez eso era. Igual aprovecharía la visita de Ed, trataría de acercarse a él. Por su parte Ed sentía esa extraña sensación en su estómago, tal vez era hambre, bien, iría por un bocadillo.

-Listo Ed ya guardé la rev...- May calló al notar que Ed ya no estaba, se fue sin despedirse. -Grandísimo bobo.- dijo triste, se dispuso a acomodar en unos estantes algo altos unas figuras de Star Wars, así que tomó su escalera y comenzó su labor. En eso estaba, no estuvo más de 10 minutos cuando la escalera se movió y ella perdió el equilibrio. La chica soltó un grito y cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó. Unos brazos musculosos la estaban cargando tal damisela en peligro. -E..¿Ed?-

-May debes tener cuidado, no eres superman después de todo.- le dijo mientras la bajaba lentamente

-Me salvaste...-

-Hice algo bueno.- dijo sonriendo con orgullo

-Creí que te habías ido.- dijo la chica juntando sus dedos índice

-Fui por el almuerzo may.- Ed señaló el mostrador, ahí había una bolsa de hamburguesas con papas fritas, y dos enormes vasos de refresco.

-¿Me... me trajiste almuerzo a mi trabajo?- la chica no lo podía creer

-Mi estomaguito está raro, así que quise comer, pero no me gusta comer solo señorita.- sonrió ampliamente

-Muchas gracias Ed. ¿Sabes?- dijo mientras sorbía su refresco -Tú sí eres superman...- dicho esto ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Disfrutaron de leer algunas revistas y comentar sus películas favoritas, al parecer tenían mucho en común, habían crecido y ahora podían hablar como nunca lo habían hecho.

Por otra parte, en una linda heladería Eddy y Nazz ordenaban sus helados, Sarah no dejaba de mirar a Edd quién estaba un poco nervioso.

-Eddy, parece que doble D esta incómodo, ¿crees que fue buena idea hacer que saliera con Sarah?-

-Tranquila Nazz, cabeza de calcetín planea decirle la verdad, ya sabes, de una forma adecuada.-

-¿Enserio? Wow, eso es muy valiente de su parte.- dijo la rubia

-Sí bueno, creo que odia vivir de esa forma, pero dejemos de hablar de ellos, estarán bien... entonces ¿chocolate Nazz?-

-¿Por qué no ordenamos una malteada grande y la compartimos?- La chica coqueteaba cada vez más con Eddy, el aludido simplemente se sonrojó al mirar la hermosa sonrisa de Nazz, y esos labios, daría cualquier cosa por probarlos... -¿Eddy?-

-¿Ahh? ¡Sí sí claro! Suena bien.- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos, a Nazz le pareció muy dulce que a pesar del tiempo, Eddy siguiera poniéndose nervioso junto a ella, no se esforzaba por tratar de agradarle o impresionarla, Eddy se menospreciaba y ella lo sabía, aunque no lo entendía del todo, Eddy había madurado, tenía su cabello más largo y de un hermoso azul, con esos 3 cabellos que sobresalieron desde siempre, esa pequeña barba que le daba un aspecto atractivo, y sobre todo su estatura, sin duda sus complejos de la niñez donde era el más pequeño de todos ya estaban atrás. Ella quería que Eddy se quisiera un poco más a sí mismo. -Listo Nazz, ¿donde quieres sentarte?-

-Vayamos por aquí.- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba delicadamente de la mano y lo llevaba a una mesa apartada de los demás.

-Creo que el idiota de Eddy en verdad le gusta a Nazz.- le dijo Sarah a Edd, que ya comían sus respectivos helados algo serios.

-Eddy siempre se ha sentido atraído hacia ella, me da gusto que tenga una oportunidad.-

-¿Y a ti doble D? ¿No te gusta Nazz aun o sí?-

-¿Disculpa?- Edd se sorprendió de semejante pregunta

-Vamos cuando niños todos ustedes morían por ella...- dijo algo triste -Tú igual.-

-Reconozco que siempre fue muy linda, pero creo que solo me ponía nervioso un poco, después de todo ella me invitó a bailar en la secundaria, a veces me defendía de Kevin, incluso una vez me ofreció su ducha cuando reparaban la mía...-

-Nazz alguna vez se sintió atraída hacia ti, pero..-

-Sarah.- la interrumpió -No me gusta Nazz, es mi amiga, además aunque hubiera posibilidades no las tomaría, Eddy la quiere.- le dijo sonriendo mientras comía su helado, estaba tranquilo, y aunque sabía que Sarah sacaría el tema no estaba muy listo para romperle el corazón.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me regalaste una flor azul?-

-Claro... fuiste un dolor de cabeza ese día hehe.-

-Lo siento, es que realmente fuiste lindo conmigo, además era un niña tonta.-

-Me pareció halagador aunque no lo creas.-

-¿Te gusta alguien doble D?- esta pregunta sin duda fue muy de golpe, Edd casi se traganta al escucharla, pero al parecer tendría que decir la verdad en ese momento.

-¿Puedo preguntar la razón de que no seas directa Sarah?- dijo ahora un poco serio, Sarah se armó de valor para decirlo, después de todo hablaba con Edd, no pasaría nada desapercibido para el genio que la miraba curioso.

-¿Tengo posibilidades contigo?-

-Lo siento Sarita.- le dijo con una sonrisa melancólica tratando de no sonar muy rudo.

-Nunca te he gustado... es porque no soy linda.- dijo con la mirada triste buscando respuesta en los ojos de Edd.

-Sí, eres linda, pero el único problema es que no me gustan las chicas, soy...

~•*○*•~

Kevin y Nath se dirigían al gimnasio de la escuela, asombrando a sus compañeros estudiantes por su forma de hablar, de bromear, de reír. Parecía que fueran amigos de toda la vida, Kevin caminaba algo torpe con sus muletas, pero Nath iba a su paso acompañándolo con su sonrisa. Kevin sentía que en verdad había ganado un gran amigo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común, con Nath podía ser él mismo, eso le agradaba mucho. Nath por su parte estaba feliz de ser aceptado por quién era, que lo consideraran un buen amigo era mucho para él.

-Chicos por fin llegaron, por favor tomen asiento.- les dijo el entrenador que ya estaba ansioso de dar su noticia al equipo.

-¿Qué hay Kevin?-

-Hola Rob, por fin en mi equipo.- dijo Kevin con una amplia sonrisa

-Ya nos hacías falta.-

-Ten cuidado tonto ¿qué haremos sin el capitán?-

-No puedes dejarnos solos.-

-Afortunadamente reconociste a Nath como tu héroe.- dijo un chico mientras le daba una palmada al aludido.

-Sí, y reconozco que fui un idiota con él.- Kevin rascaba su nuca

-Pero ahora me amas cariño.- bromeó Nath mientras tomaba su mano causando las risas de todos

-Muchachos odio interrumpir su romance, pero debo hacer los anuncios ahora.- dijo sacando su lista y apuntando en su pizarra "_Durazneros"_ mientra escribía, les hablaba. -Empecemos por la línea ofensiva, a pesar de tu lesión Kevin, eres nuestro mariscal. Jack, eres nuestro corredor, Rob eres receptor.- Los chicos se felicitaban y se emocionaban al mismo tiempo. -Tackle ofensivo, centro y guardia...- dijo algunos nombres.

-Rolf quiere saber donde estará.-

-Tú estás en la línea defensiva, junto con Ian, Mike, Peter..- El entrenador nombraba a todos, excepto a Nathan.

-Disculpe entrenador, supongo que con Kevin de vuelta ya no les hace falta un jugador más...- dijo algo triste

-Bueno Nath yo...-

-Yo me encargo.- interrumpió Kevin -Nath es cierto que las posiciones ya están tomadas, tardaste en darle una respuesta al entrenador.-

-Claro, no importa chicos yo..-

-No he terminado Nath. Algunos chicos estarán en entrenamiento y aunque todos somos un equipo no todos jugaremos, hay que tener reemplazos.-

-Supongo que soy un reemplazo.- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-Así es, y quiero darte tu camisa. Aquí tienes.- le dijo Kevin mientras le entregaba la prenda color blanca perfectamente doblada, Nath la tomó y por cortesía se la puso encima de su ropa. Al girar su cuello para mirar su número, se asombró al leer las palabras "_mariscal de campo"_.

-¿Qué demonios Kevin?- preguntaba confuso

-Espero que me reemplace bien, capitán.- dijo Kevin sonriendo a su ahora mejor amigo. Nath apenas lo podía creer, Kevin lo nombró capitán... ¡y frente a todos!

-¡Muy bien chico Nath!- gritó Rolf comenzando a aplaudir, mientras todos los jugadores lo imitaban, el entrenador, y Kevin.

~•*○*•~

-Sí, eres linda, pero el único problema es que no me gustan las chicas, soy... - Sarah estaba a punto de obligar a Edd a que siguiera ya que se había quedado callado, cuando sintió como una sustancia suave, medio líquida y fría golpeaba su cabeza. -Sarah...- le dijo Edd mientras veía detenidamente como esa sustancia chorreaba por el cabello de la chica.

-Lo siento princesa ¿te dejé fría?- decía Marie mientras lamía de sus dedos el helado que acababa de arrojar a la pequeña. Sarah simplemente se quitó todo el helado que pudo sin mirar a Marie, era ruda, pero contra Marie no podría nunca, sin contar que la había humillado frente a Edd. Todos los clientes miraban la escena atónitos, sin saber que hacer o decir, hasta que Lee y Marie estallaron en carcajadas causando que los demás también rieran, avergonzando a Sarah.

-¡Eres una estúpida Marie!- Edd había gritado eso. Golpeando la mesa con sus delgados brazos en puño, poniéndose de pie mirando con rabia a Marie. La aludida simplemente dejó de reírse de golpe al escuchar que doble D, su querido doble D acababa de insultarla. -¿Crees que puedes hacer este tipo de estupideces solo por divertirte?-

-Doble D...- dijo Sarah mirando al chico que estaba furioso, como nunca lo había visto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi hermana idiota?- Lee habló al darse cuenta del shock de Marie.

-Claro que descortés de mi parte insultar a una dama que se comporta correctamente y no se mete con nadie ¿no?- ahora Edd hablaba con un sarcasmo típico de Eddy, quién por cierto estaba boquiabierto junto con Nazz, observando la escena, alerta por si su amigo lo necesitaba.

-Déjalo doble D... mejor vámonos...- le pidió Sarah mientras usaba servilletas para limpiarse.

-No me hables así QUERIDITO.- le dijo Marie poniendo énfasis en la oración con una notoria molestia.

-¡No soy tu queridito Marie! ¿Que acaso no ves que tengo una cita con Sarah?- Esto hizo que Lee sostuviera a Marie antes que se fuera encima de la pareja por su ataque de celos, no era su plan hacer un escándalo para que las sacaran del local, aunque ya habían molestado a los clientes y los dueños se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- El gerente de la heladería estaba molesto. -¿Por qué osan hacer su desastre en mi tienda con mis clientes?-

-Mis disculpas, pero nosotros no molestamos a nadie... ese par de locas le arrojaron helado a mi... acompañante...- dijo Edd ya más tranquilo

-Dice la verdad.- dijo un cliente -La chica de cabello azul lo hizo.-

-Tendré que pedirles que se retiren.- le dijo el gerente

-Vámonos Marie, arreglaremos este asunto después.- Lee se llevó a su hermana a la fuerza, quién solo maldecía y no dejaba de insultar a Sarah y Edd. Estaba histérica, su adorado Eddward la había insultado, la retó frente a todos, defendió a esa tonta niña y le dijo crudamente que no era suyo. Mientras caminaba con furia y muy rápidamente, Lee trataba de cuidarla, pues no lograría calmarla de ninguna manera.

Eddy y Nazz se pusieron de pie y fueron a la mesa de sus amigos.

-Chicos, creo que mejor nos vamos. Sarah debes lavar tu cabello.- Le dijo Nazz en tono dulce.

-Si... creo que es buena idea.- dijo Sarah que aun no levantaba su mirada. Edd le extendió su mano y la chica lo miró dudosa, pero al ver su sonrisa de compasión y ternura, la tomó.

-Vamos a mi casa, podremos ver una película sin tanta gente alrededor ¿les parece?- preguntó Eddy.

-Creo que es una excelente idea, Sarah podrá lavar su cabello ahí.- dijo Nazz siguiendo la corriente de su cita.

-Vamos Sarah, olvídate de Marie... siento que te haya atacado.- le dijo Edd

-Doble D, no.. no tienes que disculparte por eso...- dijo completamente sonrojada, era la vergüenza de haber sido humillada, la pena de que todos la miraran, o el hecho de ir de la mano de Edd... quién sabe. -Gracias doble D.- le dijo sonriendo

-No es nada Sarah...- le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado, ahora en vez de decir la verdad había confundido más a Sarah.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

**Wooooooo! Hola hola mis queridas lectoras •ω• Primero dejenme darles las gracias por seguir esta historia se que va muy lenta y algunas se queman por que pase algo entre KevEdd pero no quiero hacerlo tan rápido o sería monótono, no quiero darles escenas tipicas de Edd en la moto con Kevin o Eddy enamorado de Edd, les prometo que valdrá mucho la pena, quisiera escribir todo de una vez pero es mucho! hahaha en serio les agradezco mucho su tiempo.**

**Sobre la historia: Marie esta loca! Aunque Sarah no es de mi total agrado quise que Edd la defendiera porque él es un amor :3 Pero no se preocupen, no seguirá mintiendo y ahora menos que cada vez mas se acerca a Kevin! He notado que no he mencionado a Johnny y tablón D: lo siento XD**

**•Elessya: Prometo que Kevin hará algo muy pronto! A mi también me gustan Eddy y Nazz :3 al menos por un tiempo XD**

**•Kikyoyami8: Ahora empieza la relacion entre Kevin y Nathan :D no los amas? oh claro que habra escenas a solas de ellos *-***

**•ZimVader007: Gritos de fan desquiciada! Gracias por tus comentarios :3 Sarah tendrá que saber la verdad aunque duela**

**•Darkela: Aww gracias! Es un placer recibir este tipo de comentarios :3 trato de no tardar mucho en la conti.**

**•MeroNiakeehl: Gracias a ti MouseKat escribió sobre ellos? D: Ohh eso es genial! y claro que leí su fic T.T pobre Nath!**

**•Reira Verzeihen Danke: Son chismosos aunque no les interese XD pero el unico que disfruta esa atencion es Nath haha **

**•ShiroKujaku: Hola! Gracias por seguir el fic :3 y gracias por tu apoyo que lindas palabras! aww no tengas penita, yo amo leerlas Saludos!**

**•Nekomieww: Acaso no es Nathan un amor? El es un angelito 0:) Oh solo se me ocurrio que Nazz saliera con Eddy porque creo que no pasa muchas veces en los fics XD y al parecer no les desagrado mucho la idea n.n**

**•Cherry Blossom: Que bonito nick! Leíste los 8 capitulos seguidos? aww que lindo supongo que te agrado bastante! Gracias!**

**Ahora me dirijo a ustedes: Si quieren que pase algo en específico se aceptan sugerencias! Lo que mas quiero es que ustedes se sientan felices de leer, y para que la historia sea mucho mas interesante para todas las tomo a cuenta, si les da penita pueden mandarme un pm y quedara entre nosotros ;) **

**Les mando un abrazo fuerte y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. (*○*) Gracias a todos por sus visitas!**

**Bunny.**


	10. Amor mortal

**Ed, Edd y Eddy son de Danny Antonucci.**

**Nathan (lo amo) es de c2ndy2c1d**

**Esta historia es mía para ustedes.**

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

Después del contratiempo en la heladería, los chicos se encontraban en casa de Eddy. Nazz y Sarah estaban en el baño mientras Edd y Eddy buscaban una buena película. Solo querían relajarse.

-No pudiste decirle verdad doble D.-

-No Eddy, Marie llegó en el momento en que estaba por hacerlo.-

-Detesto a esas Crueles, nunca han hecho nada bueno por nadie.- dijo mientras arrojaba algunos cojines al suelo.

-Cielos Eddy, tengo que pensar en como decirle la verdad...-

-Doble D, tranquilo, ya lo sé todo...- ambos Ed's giraron al escuchar a Sarah, estaba parada detrás de ellos con su cabello limpio, pero húmedo.

-¿Todo?- preguntó Edd completamente nervioso

-Eddy, ¿por qué no vamos a la cocina por algo de beber?- le dijo Nazz para dejar a solas a Edd y Sarah

-Oh claro, enseguida regresamos.- ambos se fueron dejando a un sonrojado Edd y una tímida Sarah

-Doble D, no te preocupes, creo que las cosas ahora son muy claras.- le dijo sonriendo

-Pero... cómo es que tu...-

-De alguna forma siempre lo he sabido... pero no había querido aceptarlo... supongo que tenía una pequeña esperanza a que, bueno, me hicieras caso.-

-Sarah, yo... lo siento...- Edd se sentó en la cama de Eddy ocultando su rostro

-¿Te disculpas por ser quién eres? Jamás odies tu verdadero ser doble D, tú eres perfecto así como eres, y ¿sabes qué? estoy orgullosa de conocerte.-

-Oh cielos Sarah...- dijo mientras secaba una pequeña lágrima -muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo.-

-No agradezcas tonto, eres como un hermano para mí, desde que Ed te conoció.- Sarah le dio un abrazo

-Es que esto es difícil para mí.-

-Creo que deberías dejar de tener miedo, mira a Jimmy, le importa una mierda lo que puedan pensar de él y te juro que es el chico más feliz del mundo.-

-Tienes razón.-

-Vamos, que esto no te deprima, es genial que lo hayas admitido, ¿acaso no te sientes mejor?-

-A decir verdad, sí. Me siento con un peso menos sobre mis espaldas.-

-Lamento que haya sido tan insistente antes Edd, pero ya sabes como soy de terca.- dijo sonrojada

-Lamento que Marie te haya arruinado tu peinado.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa -Sé que amas tu cabello.-

-Oh al demonio con ella, fuiste muy valiente y un caballero conmigo. Gracias.-

-Gracias a ti Sarah, también eres como mi hermanita...-

Mientras ellos dos hablaban tranquilamente, Nazz y Eddy preparaban las dichosas bebidas y algunas palomitas en el microondas. Nazz se divertía mucho con Eddy, la hacía reír con sus bromas, perdía la timidez poco a poco y la trataba como una princesa.

-¿Crees que Sarah haya asesinado a doble D?-

-Como crees Eddy, te aseguro que están teniendo una charla muy amena.-

-Sí claro, a los dos les gustan los hombres, deben ser muy buenas amigas.-

-Eddy eres terrible.- le dijo mientras reía divertida, y cuando lo hacía, Eddy sonreía como idiota

-Me encanta como te ves cuando ríes Nazz.- Lo dijo sin pensar, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se avergonzó completamente, Nazz simplemente miró el suelo con las mejillas color rosa pálido, Eddy acababa de ponerla nerviosa con un cumplido. En eso todas las luces se apagaron causando los gritos de Nazz y Sarah respectivamente.

-¡Eddy se fue la luz!- gritó Edd

-¡Eres un gran observador doble D!- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡Te dije hace días que cambiaras los fusibles!-

-¡Pues no lo hice Einstein!-

-Tengo miedo a la oscuridad..- le dijo Nazz mientras lo abrazaba con temor, causando nervios en ambos

-¡Doble D! ¡Cambia los fusibles!- le gritó

-¡Esta bien!-

-Dejen de gritar.- le dijo Nazz

-No temas princesa, no pasa nada.- Eddy trató de calmarla abrazándola con ternura

-Lo sé pero siempre me ha dado miedo.-

-Ven acerquémonos a la ventana.- Eddy abrió sus cortinas para que la luz de afuera entrara, la luna estaba enorme, reflejaba una hermosa luz azul en el rostro de Nazz, sus ojos almendrados brillaban, estaba hipnotizado.

-Eddy...- Nazz también miraba los ojos azules de Eddy, muchos chicos la habían mirado directamente, la habían hecho reír, la habían tratado como reina, pero Eddy era diferente a todos, no trataba de impresionarla con dinero o regalos caros, el simple hecho de protegerla de algo tan insípido como la oscuridad, le demostraba sus intenciones. Quería cuidarla, no adorarla si no hacerla sentir bien, ella podía ser tal cual en su presencia, sin miedo a ser juzgada. El chico sonrió levemente, le brindaba tranquilidad y confianza, no se aprovecharía nunca de ella, era una princesa y la trataba como tal. Nazz se sintió irremediablemente débil ante Eddy, y por un impulso que debió llegar hacía mucho tiempo, tomó el rostro de Eddy con sus delicadas manos y lentamente se acercó. Eddy sintió como el aliento de la rubia se encontraba con el suyo y sus ojos se cerraban automáticamente. Sus manos la tenían sujeta de su espalda, simplemente las puso sobre la cintura de la chica dejándose llevar, ella lo dominaba poco a poco. Nazz dejó el rostro de Eddy y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando el cabello del chico. De repente la luz regresó e iluminó la habitación, Nazz dio un pequeño saltito de gusto que causó la sonrisa de Eddy.

-Creo que la oscuridad no es tan mala.- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida sin dejar de abrazarlo

-¡Está listo Eddy!-

-Creo que voy a matar a doble D.- dijo Eddy causando la risa de Nazz.

~•*○*•~

Día nuevo en la preparatoria Peach Creek, Kevin ya se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela junto con su equipo, algunas porristas estaban con ellos, se notaba que eran populares. Nathan no dejaba de hacer payasadas y bromas, causaba la risa de sus compañeros y el sonrojo de las chicas, Kevin decidió darle un poco de espacio, debía cambiar algunas clases en la dirección de la escuela, aprovecharía el tiempo para ir. Pasó junto a su amiga Nazz que últimamente estaba algo distraída.

-Entonces doble D defendió a Sarah de Marie, le dijo que no era suyo y que lo dejara en paz, y pues Marie estaba loca de celos al verlos juntos.- Nazz estaba platicando muy entretenida a sus porristas la anécdota de su amiga Sarah y Edd. Y sí, Kevin escuchó todo al pasar.

-Doble D es muy lindo, que afortunada fue Sarah.- le dijo una chica

-Y que lo digas, se veían tan lindos juntos.- Kevin se quedó helado, así que Edd se había atrevido a salir con una chica ¿eh? y no cualquier chica, Sarah, ¿en serio? ¿prefirió salir con Sarah? Esa tonta niña no se comparaba con él, no señor. Furioso, Kevin dejó a sus amigos atrás mientras se alejaba de esa charla. -Pero es una lástima que doble D no esté interesado en ella.- dijo Nazz finalizando su gran chisme, pero esto último Kevin no lo escuchó.

El pelirrojo entró furioso al baño, a pesar de usar sus muletas el chico imponía a donde iba. Abrió la llave del grifo y se mojó la cara, estaba realmente... celoso. Si no estuviera lastimado, iría a entrenar hasta vomitar de cansancio, o tal vez pelearía a golpes con cualquiera que osara hacerlo enojar, tenía que desquitar su coraje de alguna forma... pero ¿cómo?. Tratando de controlarse, simplemente miró su reflejo, estaba sonrojado, su ceja fruncida y su boca apretada, ese chico le interesaba más de lo que creía. Salió del baño un poco más tranquilo, caminando hacia su primera clase, se topó con los Ed's en el pasillo.

-Entonces May me mostró la primera edición de superman, era auténtica, quería morir de felicidad.-

-Que bien Ed, me da gusto que hayas encontrado un buen lugar para desatar tus pasiones por el terror y las películas.- le dijo Edd mientras abría su locker para sacar algunos libros.

-Ella me gusta doble D, es amante de los monstruos y también le gusta el pan tostado.-

-Cielos Ed, parece que estás algo emocionado con May.-

-No lo sé doble D, ella no es tan desagradable como antes.-

-Pero no te olvides que es una Cruel, esas tipas están locas yo no estoy convencido de que empieces a pasar tiempo con ella.- le dijo Eddy mientras se miraba en el espejo de su locker y se peinaba galante.

-Creo que Ed tiene derecho de compartir gustos con alguna chica, Eddy tú estás con Nazz, sabes lo lindo que es tener a alguien.-

-Claro doble D, pero Nazz no es una cruel.- dijo con hostilidad

-May es linda Eddy, ella me entiende.- dijo Ed con un puchero

-Ignora a Eddy Ed, yo creo que no tiene nada de malo que seas amigo de May.-

-Sí doble D, además ella me hizo compañía mientras ustedes se divertían con Nazz y Sarah.- Al decir esto, Kevin se detuvo en seco. Si bien se había calmado un poco, esto lo hizo enloquecer de nuevo. Furioso pasó al lado de Edd, y con su hombro le dio un empujón leve, pero lo suficientemente firme para que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y tirara sus libros.

-Fíjate tonto.- le dijo Eddy al notar que ni siquiera había mirado a Edd. -El que estés lastimado no te da derecho a ser tan idiota.-

-No me digas que hacer enano.- le dijo Kevin sin voltear, estaba celoso, eso era más que claro.-

-Kevin...- dijo Edd que recogía sus libros bastante desconcertado.

-Olvídate de ese idiota doble D, no sé que le viste en verdad.-

-No importa Eddy, tal vez tiene prisa...-

-Si claro, apuesto que le molesta que Nazz esté conmigo al fin.-

-Dudo que Kevin esté interesado en ella Eddy.- dijo algo serio

-No dije que estuviera celoso, pero de alguna forma siempre competimos por ella, tal vez le molesta que su amiga esté tan feliz conmigo.-

-Bueno, eso puede ser cierto. Vamos a clases chicos no quiero retardos.- dicho esto los tres amigos fueron directo a su salón.

Por su parte Kevin entró al salón de arte donde ya había varios alumnos, muchos chicos de la clase lo miraron desconcertados, nunca imaginaron ver algún chico popular en esa clase, y mucho menos a Kevin.

-Rayos, aquí está lleno de nerds...- dijo en su asiento mientras los miraba indiferente, esa clase parecía muy aburrida.

-No juzgues a las personas Kevin, podrías equivocarte.- le dijo un chico que tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Jimmy... ¿tomas la clase de arte?-

-Así es, y no soy un nerd, soy un artista.- dijo con los ojos cerrados con una mano en el pecho y la otra estirada hacia arriba

-Eres raro.- le dijo con una risa silenciosa

-Los artistas verdaderos no somos comprendidos, ¿cuando regresarás a entrenar Kevin?-

-¿Me estás hechando?- le preguntó en broma

-Oh claro que no, pero es curioso verte aquí.-

-Pues hasta que mi tobillo sane, un par de meses.-

-Te divertirás, esta clase es muy relajante en realidad.-

-Eso espero, al menos tengo un amigo aquí.-

-Gracias Kevin, ten- le dijo mientras le daba una hoja -Hagamos unos dibujos para que el profesor no te llame la atención. Podemos platicar sin interrupciones.- Qué amable era Jimmy, ahora Kevin estaba muy cómodo, quería dejar de pensar en Edd, en los celos que sentía, pero no podía, Jimmy era la persona adecuada a la cuál exponerle sus dudas, tal vez lo podría ayudar, después de todo eran amigos.

-Jimmy, quiero hacerte una pregunta.-

-Claro Kevin pregúntame lo que quieras.- dijo mientras deslizaba el lápiz con suavidad en su hoja

-Bien... pero no te molestes...-

-Yo nunca me molesto.- dijo sonriendo

-¿Cómo es que, bueno, ya sabes, te diste cuenta de... pues que eras..?-

-Kevin, ¿quieres saber como me di cuenta que soy gay?-

-Yo...- ahora estaba sonrojado, ¿tan obvio era?

-Bueno no te apenes, me hacen esa pregunta todo el tiempo.- dijo mirándolo con diversión -No fue muy difícil para mí, creo que desde siempre he sido diferente a los demás, por ejemplo prefería jugar muñecas con Sarah que deportes con ustedes.- se tapó la boca con su mano mientras reía

-Pero eras un niño, ¿cómo te diste cuenta que te sentías atraído a los hombres?-

-Creciendo, igual que todos, los chicos empezaban a desarrollar sentimientos hacia las niñas, pero yo no, la verdad es que no me llamaban la atención para nada, en cambio me agradaba ver a los chicos, en verdad siempre lo supe, la diferencia a muchos otros es que yo no tuve ningún problema en aceptarlo.-

-¿Y si un chico nunca se ha sentido atraído hacia otro, pero de pronto se confunde?-

-Bueno Kevin, tal vez ese chico no se ha definido, o tiene miedo, o es bisexual.-

-¿Bisexual?- eso nunca lo había pensado

-Claro, hay una gran variedad, para todo tipo de gustos e intereses, ¿eres bisexual Kevin?- Le preguntó con una naturalidad inocente, como si fuera la pregunta más normal del mundo, pero en sí, era una simple pregunta, y Jimmy, era el indicado para entenderlo. Aunque se sorprendió por la rudeza de la pregunta lo tomó con muchísima calma, trató de sincerarse, después de todo era un buen amigo desde niños.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti Jimmy?-

-Por supuesto que sí Kevin, somos amigos.- sonrió tiernamente

-Estoy algo... confundido... y asustado.- dijo mientras hacía garabatos en su hoja

-Cuéntame sin miedo, te prometo que te haré sentir mejor.-

-Gracias Jimmy. Verás... nunca me he sentido atraído hacia ningún hombre, pero últimamente no dejo de pensar en uno en especial... y pues, creo que estoy celoso.-

-Cielos Kevin, que intenso, ¿quién es el chico?-

-Es... doble D...- dijo casi en un susurro

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo emocionado -¡Doble D es tan lindo!-

-Eso... creo.-

-Pues permíteme decirte que tienes muy buen gusto, creo que me parece super lindo de tu parte.-

-Me avergüenzas amigo...-

-No lo hagas Kevin, es mi sincera opinión, doble D es un chico muy especial, yo lo aprecio.-

-Si, pero no sé porque rayos me llama la atención ese tonto... me gusta verlo.-

-Creo que es todo lo opuesto a ti, y eso te atrae, además doble D está soltero.- dijo riendo tímidamente

-Creí que tenía algo con Sarah.- dijo tratando de evitar que Jimmy notara su molestia, pero no pudo fingir

-Oh vamos Kevin, doble D aceptó salir con ella para aclararle las cosas, él es gay tonto, tranquilo es todo tuyo.- esta vez la risa fue más estruendosa

-Eso... explica muchas cosas.- ahora Kevin se sentía estúpido, se enojó en vano, pero bueno, ya sabía la verdad, y le dio alegría saber que tenía muchas mas posibilidades con Edd, sonrió para sus adentros.

-Oh Kevin, creo que es muy lindo que te pongas celoso, eso demuestra que lo que sientes por doble D es sincero.-

-Tengo algo de miedo Jimmy, no quiero que digas ni una sola palabra de esto, al menos hasta que esté seguro de todo...-

-Tranquilo, está bien tener miedo, estar confundido o incluso sentirse perdido, es el primer paso a aclararte Kevin. No voy a decir nada no te preocupes, te entiendo y cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy.-

-Gracias Jimmy, en serio te lo agradezco mucho.- Kevin sonrió con timidez, por alguna razón se sintió en completa confianza al confesarse con Jimmy, poco a poco iba aceptando que lo que le pasaba era normal, aunque aun tenía miedo, pero lo perdería. Estaba decidido.

~•*○*•~

Mientras tanto, en clase de matemáticas, Edd tragó grueso al mirar a Marie entrar a su clase, y al haber un único asiento vacío a su lado, supo que esa clase sería al lado de su eterna enamorada. Algo malo saldrá de todo esto, de eso estaba seguro.

-Saludos Marie.- le dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo

-Estás muriendo de miedo, no dejas de sudar de los nervios, no te molestes en fingir tranquilidad Edd.- le dijo sin mirarlo arrojando su mochila al suelo

-Te debo una disculpa Marie.- le dijo directo, no tenía caso fingir, ella en verdad lo conocía

-¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué?-

-Por favor no te hagas la desentendida... en serio quiero disculparme contigo, mi actitud no fue apropiada.-

-¿Tú novia te dijo que te disculparas?-

-Marie, Sarah no es mi novia, no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ella, te lo he dicho siempre.-

-Oh sí, y Eddy insistió en que tú estabas enamorado, ahora dices que no estás con ella... no me quieras engañar.-

-Marie es que estas malinterpretando las cosas...-

-¿Por qué es de tu interés la forma en que las interpreto Edd?-

-Por que no quiero lastimarte Marie.- le dijo con la mirada llena de tristeza

-¿Sabes que yo te he querido desde siempre verdad?- le dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Sí Marie y yo...-

-Y sabes que aunque no me hayas hecho caso nunca me encelo si otra se te acerca.- Edd solo la miraba seriamente, el profesor estaba apuntando unos ejercicios en la pizarra, pero no los estaba copiando, le interesaba aclarar las cosas. -May está feliz, Ed se está haciendo su amigo, Lee muere de celos porque Eddy y Nazz tienen algo, ¿y yo? Yo fui humillada frente a todos porque defendiste a esa estúpida niña berrinchuda, incluso me llamaste estúpida Edd.- la voz se le había quebrado -Sé perfectamente que yo me busqué el que me echaran del lugar, no es la primera vez que pasa por causar desorden, pero... me hablaste como si me odiaras.-

-Lo siento Marie, simplemente me molestó que fueras tan grosera con ella, realmente solo quería aclararle unas cosas.-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Pues, aunque dudes, le aclaré por completo que no me interesa de alguna forma más que amiga, ella es la hermana menor de Ed, y así la veo yo también, como una pequeña hermana, y no quería que se confundiera o se hiciera ilusiones conmigo. Pero me interrumpiste...- dijo tímidamente

-¿Lo dices en serio?- ahora Marie sonreía

-S..sí.-

-Wow, pues esta bien, creo que ahora se alejará de ti.- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-No lo sé, pero Marie, también tengo que decirte algo a ti.- Ya era el momento, debía aprovecharlo, basta de ocultarlo.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Edd.-

-Esta bien, primero quiero que sepas que no te odio, en verdad me disculpo por mi comportamiento, creo que eres una gran chica.-

-Oh Edd.- lo abrazó fuertemente -He esperado mucho tiempo para que digas eso..- se acercó lentamente hacia sus labios, pero Edd puso sus dedos sobre la boca de la chica, que abrió los ojos sorprendida y llena de curiosidad, al parecer aun tenía algo que decir.

-Marie...- tomó aire -entre tu y yo... n..no puede haber nada...-

-¿¡Por qué!?- preguntó agresivamente, ahora sus ojos estaban furiosos, era bastante temperamental

-Por que no puedo corresponderte... yo... yo no...- sus ojos azules miraban los verdes de Marie -yo no me siento capaz de estar contigo...-

-¿Tan aterradora te parezco?-

-N..no.. bueno me intimidas a veces pero.. no es eso...-

-¿Soy muy ruda para ti? ¿Te parezco fea?- cada vez la furia crecía más

-Marie, me gusta que seas ruda, nadie se mete contigo... y la verdad es que eres una chica hermosa...-

-¿Entonces cuál es el maldito problema?- Se armó de valor y simplemente lo dijo.

-Soy gay, Marie.-

-¿Qué?-

-No me gustan las mujeres... eso es todo.- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de miedo, Marie estaba completamente callada, sus ojos miraban a Edd pero estaban perdidos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, como podría asimilarlo así de pronto si siempre había amado a Edd. -¿Estás bien?- Sin decir una palabra Marie se levantó, fue con el profesor y le dijo que debía irse. -Marie...- dijo preocupado

Salió corriendo de ahí, no podía asimilar tremenda noticia, rápidamente llegó hasta las escaleras del edificio y subió al techo. Se recargó en la barandilla, sacó un cigarrillo de su mochila y lo encendió, le dio una suave calada y apoyó sus codos en el metal, estaba respirando entrecortada-mente, las palabras de Edd resonaban en su mente, sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz se quebró. No hizo falta ningún arma para romper su corazón, las palabras de Edd congelaron su alma y la habían roto. En su soledad e impotencia, lloró amargamente.

~•*○*•~

A la salida de clases las cosas estaban algo serenas para Kevin y Edd. Kevin había dado un paso importante, se aceptó a sí mismo tal y como era, gracias a Jimmy, aunque aun era un secreto y no tenía idea de como iba a cambiar su vida, no descansaría hasta ser libre. Edd en cambio, se sentía un poco más liberado, Marie y Sarah ahora lo sabían, aunque la primera no reaccionó como él se lo esperaba, esto lo preocupaba poco. Trató de distraerse un poco con sus amigos. Eddy estaba muy emocionado hablando con Nazz, no lo interrumpiría, Ed estaba quitándose su traje de tarta.

-Odio esa estúpida mascota.- dijo Nath cerca de Edd

-Nathan, eso es grosero.-

-No me malinterpretes doble D, Ed es genial hace el entrenamiento menos pesado con sus bromas, pero ¡atrae a todas las chicas!-

-No te preocupes, Ed no es muy amante de salir con mil mujeres, además tienes muchas admiradoras. Me enteré que eres capitán, mis más cordiales felicitaciones Nathan.- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna

-Muchas gracias Edd, estoy feliz, al fin las cosas van muy bien.- le dijo al momento de tomarlo por los hombros con emoción

-Te dije que todo saldría bien, eres un gran chico Nath te lo mereces.-

Nathan estaba abrazando muy cariñosamente a Edd, incluso pegaba su mejilla a la de el chico, causando la risa nerviosa de Edd y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, al parecer le gustaba la atención que Nath le brindaba. Kevin estaba muriendo de celos otra vez, ¿por qué Nath tenía que ser así de cercano a su Edd? Un momento, ¿su Edd? Sí, SUYO aunque nadie lo supiera Edd era suyo y no le gustaba nada que otra persona lo pusiera nervioso, solo él quería tener el poder de sonrojarlo, de hacerlo tímido frente a él, de que su linda sonrisa fuera causa de su presencia. Pero parecía que el doble tonto hacía todo eso con Nathan. Era su amigo, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado furioso.

_"Si no es una es otro, maldito doble tonto porque me gustas tanto."_ Kevin pensaba mientras miraba directamente a su amigo Nath, lo esperaba en su auto, de ninguna manera iría a despedirse de nadie, el verlo cerca de Edd lo volvía loco. Cuando el chico de cabello turquesa alcanzó a su amigo quiso ayudarlo a entrar al auto, como cada día, pero Kevin lo apartó un poco agresivo.

-Puedo solo Nathan muchas gracias.- se notaba su molestia

-Lo se cariño, solo me aseguro que estés bien.-

-Vámonos, me duele la cabeza.- le dijo mas como una orden que como un favor

-Claro.- Nath conducía en silencio, miró de reojo a Kevin quién tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. -Haces falta en el entrenamiento, nadie me sigue el juego como tú.- le dijo para romper el hielo

-Después será.-

-¿Y tu clase de arte?-

-Esta bien.- Dios, era muy cortante algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Kevin? Parece que estas enfadado conmigo.- le dijo Nath

-¿Qué relación tienes con doble D?- preguntó de pronto

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó un poco asombrado

-¿Qué relación tienen tú y ese bobo Nath?- al parecer estaba un poco molesto

-Ok viejo tranquilízate, sabes que tú eres mi único hombre.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Nathan, estoy hablando en serio...-

-Si parece que no estás de humor.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues, no sé que quieres que te diga Kevin, doble D es mi amigo, igual que Ed, Eddy y tú, ¿te molesta eso?-

-Pues... algo así...-

-Vaya, no creí que estuviera en lo cierto. ¿cuál es la razón?-

-Escucha, Nath, esto es.. muy difícil de decir...- dijo completamente avergonzado mientras rascaba su nuca

-Kevin, ¿estas... estas celoso?- Preguntó muy sorprendido, y se asombró a un más al ver como Kevin simplemente agachaba la mirada. -¡Viejo! ¿Celoso? ¿Pero por qué?-

-Doble D... me gusta...- Nathan estaba callado, conducía muy concentrado en el camino, estaba analizando las palabras que su mejor amigo acababa de decirle. -No te quedes callado Nath... dime algo... cualquier cosa.-

-No se que quieres que te diga Kevin.-

-¿Qué piensas de mí ahora?-

-Espera ¿crees que mi opinión hacia tu persona es otra solo porque te gusta un chico?-

-Tal vez...-

-Bueno Kevin, en estos tiempos creo que a nadie le importa que seas gay, y sinceramente no eres diferente por eso.-

-Es que ese es el problema, si me gustan las mujeres, digo, he estado con muchas chicas, y lo he disfrutado.-

-Pero dime una cosa Kevin, ¿has estado enamorado de alguna?-

-Pues... la verdad solo una vez... pero la chica era mucho mayor que yo, nunca pasó nada, solo se quedó en amor platónico. Pero, ella era hermosa, tenía largo cabello castaño, ojos cafés y una hermosa voz, cantaba lindísimo, y muchos chicos la admiraban por su habilidad en la patineta...-

-¿Y que pasó?-

-Un día fui a una fiesta a su casa, yo tenía 14, aunque había muchos chicos mayores creí que podría sobresalir si le llevaba un lindo detalle, así que le compré una nueva patineta...- Kevin recordaba con una sonrisa melancólica esa noche. -Se la di frente a todos, y le encantó, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, yo estaba más que feliz.-

-¿Cómo te rompió el corazón esa chica?-

-Al final de la fiesta la estaba buscando, quería pedirle que bailara conmigo... la encontré con otro chico en una habitación... creo que hacían otra cosa aparte de bailar.- dijo con una risa nerviosa -Pues eso me rompió el corazón Nath, ya sabes como a cualquier tonto que sufre por primera vez juré que no volvería a enamorarme de nadie.-

-¿Y jamás pasó de nuevo?-

-Obviamente sí, me gustaron muchas chicas, me gustaban en verdad, pero al final algo salía mal, y no he tenido ninguna relación seria pero no es apropósito, simplemente no he tenido mucha suerte...-

-Pero doble D, ¿como es que te gusta?-

-No lo sé Nath, es tan distinto, me parece lindo, creo que es adorable, me gusta su sonrisa torcida, y sus ojos... me hipnotizan cuando me miran.-

-¡VAYA! Hablas como todo un poeta Kevin.-

-No te burles... esto me da mucha vergüenza.-

-No me burlo, y no debes avergonzarte, al parecer te conquistó un chico ¿y eso qué? no eres el primero ni el último al que le pasa.-

-Es solo que es sumamente difícil para mí aceptar esto...-

-No te preocupes, pasará cuando tenga que pasar, mientras tanto no pienses tanto las cosas, y te aclaro Kevin, solo es mi amigo.-

-Lo sé tonto, es que tienes una facilidad para que la gente te ame... y pues me dan celos al verlo tan tímido contigo.-

-Escucha Kevin, doble D es bastante tierno, parece un gatito y me agrada mucho platicar con él, pero solo hasta ahí.-

-No tendrías porque darme explicaciones, después de todo no somos nada.-

-Pero tu y yo sí Kevin, somos amigos, y quiero ayudarte.- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujón amistoso

-No tienes que hacerlo... a decir verdad no sé que quiero aun.-

-Entonces en lo que te decides trataré de que no te confundas cariño, espera, ¿te molesta que te hable así?-

-No tonto, sé perfectamente que es tu forma de bromear, además es muy común que los mejores amigos se lleven con tanta confianza.-

-Perfecto, no quiero que pienses que me burlo de ti o te falto al respeto.-

-Te agradezco que me traes igual Nath, gracias viejo eres el mejor.-

-Me amas ¿no es así?-

-Claro que te amo idiota.-

-Y ¿soy tu único hombre?- le dijo con su enorme sonrisa

-Cállate tonto.- esta vez Kevin estalló en risas, no podía enojarse con Nathan.

-Está bien, hasta que doble D y tu tengan algo tú eres mío bombón.-

-Claro Nath, soy tuyo por ahora.-

-Desde mañana las cosas van a cambiar Kevin.- le dijo con seguridad

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Tengo una corazonada.-

-Si tú lo dices.-

-Oye Kevin, ese collar ahora es muy valioso ¿no es así?-

-Lo es.- dijo mientras lo apretaba en su pecho y sonreía, estaba feliz, Nathan resultó ser un excelente amigo. Cada día lo apreciaba más. Los chicos se llevaban mucho mejor cada vez, eran ellos mismos sin fingir, una fuerte amistad estaba creciendo entre ellos dos, Kevin apreciaba tener a alguien que lo valorara a pesar de su popularidad, Nathan apreciaba que le confiara sus secretos, sin ningún interés.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

**Hola hola! •ω• ¿Cómo están? Espero que tengan un lindo inicio de semana, yo les dejo la conti para iniciar con toda la actitud.**

**Sobre la historia: Kevin ya aceptó ante varias personas sus sentimientos por Edd *-* eso abre muchas posibilidades ahora! Trato de no ser mala con Marie, ella me gusta mucho aunque sea tan impulsiva XD Nathan y Kevin cada vez se aman mas, no se, amo las escenas de ellos dos. **

**Reviews:**

**•Kikyoyami8: Siiiii Nath le habla de una forma muy cariñosa a Kevin como muestra de su super amistad XD yo tambien amo a EddyxNazz no planee que fuera a quedar tan linda esa pareja :D**

**•Reira Verzeihen Danke: Gracias por dejar un review tan largo :3 amo leer que les guste n.n aunque pidan KevEdd y tarde en darselos aqui siguen muchas gracias! **

**•MeroNiakeehl: Nyancat estaba escondido en un libro de Edd XD **

**•Dennef-Ronnell: Gracias por tu comentario! Tambien vi ese especial y lo ame (aunque EddxMay no me gusto para nada) Sarah no sufrió porque ya lo veia venir (: y claro que Kevin hizo su primera (de muchas) escena de celos.**

**•Darkela: Aww eres un amor :3 me alegra que te guste el fic, mil gracias! Trato de darle protagonismo a todos porque a todos nos gustan diferentes personajes :D**

**•Franchessk: No te desaparescas! :b Que bien que ames EddyxNazz, en serio no crei que les gustara :3 le dedico mas lineas ahora haha**

**•Linda: Es que esa canción es tan perfecta *-* describe a Kevin enamorado de un angel hehe aww arte para tus ojitos que hermoso cumplido :3 no temas no dejare este fic no no, sera completado y actualizado constantemente (puse una escena de celos pero habra mas) XD**

**• : Lo se! Son unos hermosos amiguitos. Un doujin sería genial pero no se como hacerlo T.T aunque no soy tan mala dibujando. Ed y May me gustan tambien, siento que a veces son olvidados :3 **

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap chicas n.n ya escribí unas cosillas así que será pronto :B gracias por sus favs sus follows y reviews.**

**Bunny.**


	11. Venganza de un corazón roto

**Ed, Edd y Eddy son de Danny Antonucci.**

**Nathan (lo amo) es de c2ndy2c1d**

**Esta historia es mía para ustedes.**

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

La tarde era fría, hacía algo de viento helado y las calles estaban vacías, en el parque de los remolques Marie, se encontraba triste, enojada, y muy confundida. No estaba segura si lo que Edd le había dicho era verdad, pues no podía creerlo, ella lo hubiera notado antes. Pero tampoco quería ver la realidad, eso significaría perder toda posibilidad de estar cerca de Edd definitivamente, y sin duda ella no deseaba eso de ninguna manera.

-¡Lee, May!- Marie las llamó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a su remolque.

-¿Qué sucede Marie?- preguntó Lee con molestia

-¡Vengan!-

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?- Lee y May se pusieron frente a su hermana, al verla así de furiosa y alterada supieron enseguida que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Marie que sucede?-

-Doble D...- les dijo con ligera voz que controlaba para no gritar

-¿Te hizo algo ese tonto?- le preguntó Lee

-Eso es obvio Lee, te juro que quiero matarlo.-

-Marie porque no mejor te tranquilizas un poco-

-No puedo May, no puedo calmarme ¡NO PUEDO!-

-Explícanos por favor...- le dijo Lee cruzando sus brazos

-Lo he perdido... perdí al idiota de mi novio.- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Le pasó algo a doble D?- May se preocupó

-¡NO! Ese tonto está perfectamente bien... solo... me dijo que nunca estaría conmigo.-

-Esos ed's siempre nos han dicho lo mismo Marie no se porque estás llorando.-

-¡NO ENTIENDES LEE!-

-¡Si no hablas claro de una maldita vez no entenderé nunca Marie!-

-¡Dejen de pelear!- les gritó May -Por una vez en su vida hablen como la gente normal, ¡somos hermanas por Dios!-

-Esta bien May tienes razón, Marie, ¿podrías ser clara y ya?-

-¡Doble D me dijo que es gay!-

-Ok... eso no me lo esperaba.- dijo May completamente sorprendida, Lee solo tapó su boca con su mano asimilando la noticia causante del llanto de su hermana, ellas sabían lo enamorada que estaba de Edd, eso debía ser terrible.

-¿Por qué te lo dice apenas ahora?- habló Lee

-No lo sé... primero se disculpó conmigo por lo de la heladería... y me aclaró que no tenía nada que ver con la estúpida de Sarah... y luego me confiesa que es un maldito marica y no puede corresponderme.-

-Oh Marie.- May abrazó a su hermana que no dejaba de llorar y maldecir, enojada pero con el corazón roto. -No llores...-

-Esto no se puede quedar así, no tiene derecho a hacerte sufrir.- dijo Lee bastante molesta

-¿De qué hablas Lee? Doble D no tiene la culpa de nada, al menos fue honesto con Marie.-

-¿De qué lado estás May?-

-Del de ustedes, pero piensa un poco, se lo dijo para no seguir con sus constantes acosos.-

-May, tú siempre has hecho lo mismo con Ed, y yo con Eddy, desde siempre, esa ha sido nuestra relación con ellos.-

-¿Y no crees que por eso ellos nunca nos han tomado enserio?-

-Eddy jamás ha tomado enserio a nadie May.-

-¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta lo feliz que está últimamente?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Las necesito...- dijo Marie aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermana menor.

-Aquí estamos Marie, no te sientas mal, en realidad era bastante obvio...-

-Es tan fácil para ti decirlo May... Ed parece corresponderte al fin...-

-Ed solo está comenzando a ser mi amigo.-

-Así se empieza tonta... tienes suerte...-

-¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de Ed, May?- preguntó Lee

-Desde su pelea en la heladería, él estaba en la tienda conmigo.-

-¿Y Eddy estaba con él?-

-¿Eddy? Claro que no tonta él estaba con doble D... creí que por eso habías ido con Marie a interrumpir la dichosa cita.-

-No May, doble D estaba solo con ese tal Sarah.-

-Y Eddy también estaba ahí, ¿Por qué crees que el gran Ed estaba solo? Sus amigos tenían una cita doble.-

-Así es Lee, creí que lo sabías... y yo sí vi a Eddy en la heladería, estaba con Nazz.- le dijo Marie un poco más tranquila

-¿De qué rayos están hablando?- al parecer Lee no tenía idea del nuevo romance de Eddy

-Eddy y Nazz están saliendo juntos Lee... yo también creí que lo sabías..- le dijo May sin dejar de abrazar a su hermana

-¿Así que por eso ese bocón está tan feliz?- dijo apretando sus puños -Y ustedes no me dijeron nada...-

-Ya te dijimos que creíamos que lo sabías, pero igual ahora concéntrate en Marie.-

-Claro claro, al parecer eres a la única que le va bien con alguno de los Ed's, no te importa cómo nos sentimos.-

-¿Qué te pasa Lee? Estoy aquí apoyando a Marie, por si no lo has notado tiene el corazón roto, eres una egoísta Lee.-

-¿Y mi corazón a quién le importa? Yo apenas me entero que mi Eddy está con esa tonta porrista.-

-¿Y eso que? Es una chica al fin y al cabo, no compares tu decepción con la desilusión de Marie, es muy diferente.-

-Lo siento lo siento, tienes razón, después me encargaré de esa rubia, ahora importa nuestra hermana. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Marie?-

-Quiero darle una lección a doble D, debió decirme desde el momento que lo conocí que era un marica, aunque tal vez solo dijo eso para que lo dejara en paz, no lo sé sinceramente no me consta.- dijo Marie mientras secaba sus lágrimas

-Siempre has besado a doble D, y todas sabemos que en alguna ocasión esa tonta porrista los enamoró a todos..- dijo Lee con furia

-Así es, y no me convence su estúpida historia de la cita, ¿qué hombre te lleva a comer helado para decirte que no le interesas?-

-Creo que no tiene sentido Marie, acéptalo, sabes perfectamente que él no quiso lastimarte.-

-Dijiste que ibas a apoyarme, soy tu hermana May, no me importa si no quiso lastimarme, aun no olvido que me humilló frente a todos y su tonta amiguita Sarah, y claro que tiene sentido, incluso Eddy le dijo en una ocasión que debía decirme la verdad... claro, pero doble D no lo hizo...-

-Marie, te apoyo, pero en serio razona antes de cometer una locura, él solo te dijo que es gay, no hizo nada malo.-

-May tiene razón Marie, el chico solo dijo una mentirilla, o tal vez no.- dijo Lee con una sonrisa burlesca -Y ya que no es un secreto, deberíamos ayudarle a decirle a toda la escuela ¿no crees?- dijo ahora con una risa malévola

-Claro, después de todo él odia las mentiras.- dijo Marie acompañando a su hermana mayor en el plan

-Y si es mentira que es gay, entonces hará lo posible por salvar su reputación, saliendo con alguna chica, pero con este rumor nadie querrá estar con él... ahí entras tú Marie, ese tonto te rogará para que lo perdones

-Entonces se arrepentirá de haber sido tan idiota conmigo... ¡Hagámoslo!-

-Perfecto, entonces May, ¿estás con nosotras o no?- le preguntó Lee con hostilidad, la rubia las miró, sabía que era una mala idea, sabía que Edd no se merecía ninguna tonta venganza, pero de alguna forma esto ayudaría a que Marie viera la realidad, al parecer de la forma dura, y Lee, para ser la mayor era bastante inmadura, pero igual eran sus hermanas, y les debía mucho.

-Estoy con ustedes.- dijo mientras las abrazaba. -Entonces... ¿cuál es el plan?-

-Escuchen.- dijo Marie -Tengo una gran idea para que absolutamente toda la escuela se entere...-

~•*○*•~

Kevin y Nath estaban jugando videojuegos en casa del primero, no se habían molestado en hacer su tarea como según ellos lo harían, se dedicaron a jugar y bromear toda la tarde. Tocaron la puerta causando que se miraran confusos, no esperaban a nadie y Kevin nunca recibía visitas, era conocido que el chico odiaba que lo visitaran sin avisar, unos cuántos se tomaban ese privilegio.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- preguntó Kevin sin dejar de jugar

-No lo sé, pero es más que obvio que quiere verte a ti.-

-¿Podrías abrir la puerta?-

-Claro, aquí solo soy tu sirviente y fiel esclavo.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta -¡Nazz! Que linda sorpresa, pasa por favor.-

-Gracias Nath, ¿cómo estás?-

-Genial, adoro cuidar a mi bebé.-

-Hahaha ¿cómo sigues Kevin, Nath te cuida bien?-

-Claro que sí, no podría vivir sin sus cuidados.-

-Y yo no podría vivir si algo te pasara.- le dijo mientras ponía cara de preocupación, causando la risa de Nazz y Kevin.

-Oh ustedes sí que se llevan genial.- dijo la chica mientras los miraba con cariño

-Este tonto se ganó mi confianza, incluso le dije lo de doble D...- dijo sonrojado

-¿De verdad? Entonces Kevin lo aceptaste.-

-No lo sé, la verdad es que estoy confundido, y tengo miedo... pero él me gusta...-

-¡Cielos! Me sorprende que lo digas.- le dijo Nazz

-Bueno, hablé con Jimmy del tema... me ayudó un poco a entender esto.-

-Jimmy, ¿es el chico rubio que no deja de mirar a los jugadores?- preguntó Nathan

-Sí, ese mismo.-

-¿Cuántas personas lo saben Kevin?-

-Sólo ustedes dos y Jimmy, y les agradecería que no dijeran nada.-

-Tranquilo cariño, no le diré a nadie que amas a otro aparte de mi.-

-No lo amo Nath, solo te amo a ti.-

-Son terribles chicos hahaha.- Nazz se alegraba de que Kevin tuviera un mejor amigo, y lo mejor, lo aceptaba como era. -En fin, dejando de lado este secretito, quiero pedirles algo.-

-Lo siento Nazz, solo soy de Kevin.- dijo causando mas risas de Nazz

-Nath esta bien, no quiero arruinar su romance.-

-Después de todo ella ya sale con alguien más ¿verdad?- le dijo Kevin causando su sonrojo

-Pues yo... sí.- dijo sonriendo -Y les confieso que estoy muy feliz por eso.-

-¿Eddy te trata bien?- preguntó Kevin

-No tienes idea, es muy lindo conmigo, me trata como su princesa y no deja de ser él mismo, eso me gusta de Eddy, no trata de fingir ser otra persona para impresionarme, me trata como una chica y no como un objeto.-

-Por como te expresas de ese tonto al menos lo hace bien, pero ya sabes que si te lastima le daré una lección.-

-Gracias Kevin, pero creo que no hará falta.- dijo sonriendo

-Entonces ¿qué podemos hacer por ti?- dijo Nath

-Oh si, verán, Johnny cumple 16 años el viernes, así que Sarah está organizando una fiesta para él en su casa, me pidió que yo invitara a la gente porque conozco a toda la escuela, así que quiero que me ayuden a que sea la fiesta del año.-

-¿Una fiesta con toda la escuela? ¿Es enserio?- preguntó Nath -Imaginen lo genial que sería.-

-Nath, hay de esas fiestas todo el tiempo... ¿nunca fuiste a una?- le dijo Kevin con burla, pero al ver la expresión seria de Nath supo que esta sería como su primer fiesta. -¿Nunca Nath?-

-Pues no he sido muy sociable hehe.-

-¿Nunca te invitaron en tu antigua escuela?- Nazz lo miró

-Pues.. la verdad es que no, y si lo hacían no iba porque, pues no tenía amigos...-

-Nathan, eso es horrible ¿no tenías algún amigo?-

-No Nazz, la verdad eran muy idiotas conmigo, por eso cambié de escuela, quería ser otro, un nuevo Nathan.-

-Y yo te traté como esos idiotas... mierda Nath soy una terrible persona.- le dijo Kevin cabizbajo

-Kevin no empieces, eso ya pasó, ahora me amas y no puedes vivir sin mi.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Eres mi mejor amigo, en este tiempo has demostrado que lo eres.-

-Chicos... si quieren los dejo solos.- dijo Nazz bromeando

-Es que Kevin está cansado, no te preocupes más al rato se recupera.-

-Cállate tonto.- le dijo riendo

-Entonces supongo que sí me ayudarán chicos.-

-Por supuesto Nazz, le diremos a todos, Johnny tendrá una muy buena fiesta te lo aseguro.-

-Genial chicos, bueno los dejo, tengo que invitar a Eddy.- dijo mientras Nathan y Kevin le hacían bulla.

Nazz fue a casa de Eddy, antes de tocar la puerta recordó el beso que se dieron unos días atrás, cerró sus ojos e inconscientemente sonrió y acarició sus labios, nunca creyó que Eddy la hiciera tener tantas sensaciones, le gustaba, de eso no había duda. Mientras Eddy descansaba en su cama, Ed estaba en la tienda de comics visitando a May, y Edd tenía mucha tarea que hacer. Tocaron su puerta de forma suave, pero firme, Ed golpeaba muy fuerte casi tirando la puerta, Doble D tocaba desesperadamente y diciendo su nombre, ¿quién podría ser?

-¿Nazz?-

-Hola Eddy.-

-Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás?- dijo tímidamente

-Genial ¿y tu?-

-Ahora bien. Pasa por favor.-

-Cielos hablas como doble D.- dijo riendo -Por cierto ¿donde están los otros?-

-Tienen cosas que hacer, ¿puedes creer que prefieren irse a pasar tiempo con el gran Eddy?-

-Bueno creo que esta bien, así eres solo para mí.- dijo al momento de tomarlo de los hombros y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Eddy se quedó inmóvil y muy sorprendido, eso no lo vio venir. -Eddy deja de ponerte tan nervioso.- lo tomó de las manos -Ahora tu y yo tenemos algo... relájate.-

-Claro Nazz, lo siento es que me sorprendiste es todo.- dijo sonrojado

-Entonces no volveré a besarte.- dijo sacando su lengua

-Ven aquí princesa.- ahora Eddy tomaba el control mientras le daba pequeños besos que Nazz aceptaba feliz -Me agrada esta visita.-

-Oh basta Eddy, quería invitarte a la fiesta de Johnny, será el viernes en casa de Sarah, vamos juntos.-

-Claro que sí princesa, de ninguna manera dejaré que vayas tú sola.-

-Y yo no dejare que alguna chica te coquetee.- dijo mientras acercaba su nariz a la de Eddy cariñosamente

-Todas me detestan por estafarlas desde que me conocen hehe.-

-A mi también me has estafado tonto.- dijo riendo

-Pero Nazz, debía conseguir dinero, pero nunca salían bien.-

-Ustedes Ed's siempre fueron muy ingeniosos, pero bastante distraídos.-

-Éramos unos niños.- dijo Eddy con una sonrisa, recordando su infancia que fue tan amena, se sentía realmente feliz.

~•*○*•~

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Nazz y Rolf esperaban juntos el camión, siendo amigos desde pequeños y aunque cada uno estaba en diferentes grupos de amistad, seguían siendo unidos. La fiesta que Sarah organizaba para Johnny, era porque el chico no tenía muchos amigos, y cuando se animaba a organizar una fiesta casi nadie asistía, su actitud antisocial no mejoraba aunque ya había crecido, seguía llevando a tablón a todos lados. Sarah sintió empatía con él, aunque ella no era una chica muy tierna o detallista, creyó que todos merecían una buena fiesta por lo menos una vez en su vida.

Al llegar el autobús, Eddy y Nazz se sentaron juntos, para sorpresa de muchos, pues al parecer estaban tomando enserio su cercanía. Edd estaba junto a Ed que no dejaba de hablar de lo maravilloso que era que May supiera tanto de monstruos como él, Sarah y Jimmy seguían planeando la fiesta y Rolf le contaba a Johnny sobre su país, que no dejaba de preguntarle mil cosas. Al llegar a la escuela y bajar del autobús, Edd se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban, algunos susurraban mientras pasaba, esto lo puso nervioso. Hasta que llegó a su locker y dejó caer sus libros de la impresión: estaba pintado de rosa y tenía muchas flores, corazones, arcoiris... temblando miraba como los demás simplemente se reían de su reacción, estaba avergonzado, mucho.

-¿QUIÉN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE HIZO ESTO?- Eddy gritó a todo su alrededor -¡CONTESTEN NO SEAN COBARDES!-

-Eddy, debes ver esto.- le dijo Ed mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel

-¿Qué demonios?- en la hoja estaba una foto de doble D, obviamente mal editada, donde lo maquillaron y le pusieron flores en su gorro... una maldita broma de muy mal gusto -¡Pero que idiotas!- dijo mientras arrugaba el papel y lo arrojaba molesto -¿De donde sacaste eso?-

-Estan por toda la escuela. ¿Quién le hizo esto a nuestro amigo, Eddy?- preguntó Ed mientras abrazaba a Edd, que seguía en shock

-No lo sé, pero juro que esto no se quedará así.-

-Ed... bájame... estoy bien.- dijo Edd con timidez -Déjame ver esa foto Eddy.-

-No.-

-¿Es tan mala?-

-Algún idiota quiere molestarte, pero no lo logrará.-

-¿Cómo está el marica más grande de Peach Creek?- una voz femenina y muy irritante los hizo voltear la vista

-Tu... mejor dicho, ustedes.- les dijo Eddy a las Crueles que se acercaron con algunas hojas -Debí suponerlo.-

-¿Qué sucede doble D? ¿No te gustó nuestro regalo?- dijo con sarcasmo

-¿Por qué hiciste esto Marie?- le preguntó triste

-Por favor, no me digas que estoy mintiendo, tu mismo lo dijiste, yo solo quise ayudarte a que todos lo supieran.-

-Eres una idiota, no digas estupideces, no puedes soportar que doble D no te quiere.- Eddy fue rudo

-Sabía que dirías eso Eddy, no quiero discutir contigo, así que... ¿por qué no vas con tu noviesilla y te pierdes?-

-A ella no la metas en esto.- Ya se habían juntado muchos alumnos alrededor de los Ed's y las Crueles, si bien sabían que era una mala jugada hacia Edd, no podían dejar de enterarse de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo ahora. Nazz estaba realmente nerviosa, Lee no dejaba de mirarla con hostilidad, y Eddy, no recordaba haberlo visto tan enojado nunca.

-Entonces tu no te metas en esto, esto se trata de doble gay.- dijo Lee, causando las carcajadas y gritos de los chicos, y el sonrojo de Edd.

-¡CALLATE LEE! Deja en paz a doble D, y me meto porque es mi mejor amigo.-

-Seguro, debimos hacer una foto tuya también.- le dijo Lee

-Dejen de pelear, esto no es mas que una muy mala broma de su parte, Ed, Eddy vamos a clase.- les dijo mientras agachaba la mirada ante las burlas y susurros de los demás.

-De acuerdo...- dijo Eddy no muy convencido. Marie enojada corrió detrás de Edd, y lo tomó de los hombros, mientras Lee le ponía una peluca rosa con un enorme listón, y para terminar de humillarlo, May tomaba video de todo. Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas, las personas que siguieron el cruel juego tomaban fotos de Edd con sus celulares, muchos tenían las hojas hechas por las Crueles y las arrojaban al trío de amigos. -¡YA BASTA IDIOTAS!- gritó Eddy furioso

-Eres mala May.- le dijo Ed con mirada de decepción, esto la hizo sentir muy culpable.

-Basta...- habló por fin Edd con la voz quebrada

-Oww, ¿hicimos llorar al bebé?- dijo Marie mientras reía acompañada de Lee y los demás alumnos. Edd simplemente los miró a todos con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no soportaba escuchar esas risas. Corrió hacia el baño y se encerró, se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras su llanto salía silenciosamente.

Por otra parte, Kevin y Nathan llegaban a la escuela, les pareció raro que no hubiera nadie afuera, las clases aun no comenzaban pero no veían a nadie.

-Viejo ¿donde están todos?-

-No lo sé Kevin, es extraño.- Ambos amigos entraron a la institución, apenas abrieron la puerta escucharon muchas risas y demasiado escándalo. -¿Qué rayos pasa?-

-Averigüemos.- Al llegar al pasillo de los lockers se sorprendieron: muchos tomaban fotos del locker de Edd, algunos posaban, otros que creían que la broma no era muy graciosa defendían a Edd deshaciéndose de las hojas quitándolas de las paredes y demás lockers.

-¿Me podrías decir que pasa aquí Nazz?- le preguntó Nath a la rubia que ayudaba a tirar esas odiosas fotos.

-Miren esto..- les dijo mostrándoles una hoja -Y si se lo preguntan sí, lo hicieron las queridas Crueles.-

-Esto es... algo malvado, incluso para ser ellas es muy cruel.- dijo Nath

-¿Donde está doble D?- preguntó Kevin

-Creo que se escondió en el baño, Ed y Eddy lo siguieron.-

-Vamos Nath.- Los chicos entraron al baño, Eddy y Ed estaban afuera de una puerta, al parecer Edd estaba dentro y no quería salir.

-¿Ustedes que quieren?-

-Tranquilo Eddy, no venimos a burlarnos.- le dijo Nath

-¿Estás bien doble D?- le preguntó el pelirrojo detrás de la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta, pero escuchaba el llanto de Edd, eso lo hizo sentir enojo hacia las hermanas.

-Es obvio que no, esas estúpidas pasaron el límite.- dijo Eddy enojado

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? Creí que estaban enamoradas de ustedes.- les dijo Nath

-Son unas obsesionadas, Marie está ardida porque el cabeza de calcetín le dijo sus preferencias...- Ed tapó la boca de Eddy

-Eddy eso es un secreto.-

-Diablos... doble D... no quise decir eso...- dijo Eddy cayendo en cuenta que había revelado ese secreto frente a Kevin y Nath

-Da igual, ahora todos lo saben por culpa de esas locas, no por ti.- dijo Kevin -Y no te ofendas doble D... pero no es la gran cosa... de echo creo que no están muy sorprendidos...-

-Pero doble D esta triste porque se burlaron de él.- dijo Ed

-Vamos, sal de ahí, no le des el gusto a Marie de hacerte miserable.-

-Olvídalo Kevin, no quiere salir, solo podemos apoyarlo desde aquí.-

-Me siento mal por doble D.- dijo Nath

-Y ni siquiera vieron la discusión, Marie se encargo de que toda la escuela se burlara de mi amigo.-

-¿Qué harás al respecto tonto?- preguntó Kevin

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Venganza, ¿cuál es el plan?-

-No tengo un plan aun Kevin, me importa que doble D se sienta mejor, pero ten por seguro que ese trío de locas me las pagará.-

-May es como ellas Eddy.-

-Te dije que no confiaras en ella Ed, después de todo es una Cruel.-

-Eddy.- le dijo Kevin -Quiero ayudarte con esas.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ellas arruinaron el primer entrenamiento.- dijo Nathan al darse cuenta que Kevin no pensó mucho al decir eso

-No lo sé, es decir esta bien me encantaría darles lo que merecen, no soporto que hagan sufrir a mis amigos.- Nathan sonrió de medio lado, Eddy en verdad era un gran chico, un muy buen amigo, ahí estaba apoyando a Edd sin importarle otra cosa, que afortunado era el chico de la gorra al contar con tan increíbles amigos. Se preguntaba si Kevin haría lo mismo por él, anhelaba un buen amigo.

-Doble D.- habló Nath -No puedes estar aquí encerrado, te perderás las clases, tu nunca las pierdes.-

-N..no puedo...- dijo al fin Edd con apenas un hilo de voz

-Sí puedes, vamos que esto no te detenga, no estás solo sabes.-

-Se burlarán... de mí.- dijo soltando llanto al terminar de hablar, esto hizo que Kevin sintiera un hueco en el corazón

-No lo harán, no dejaré que nadie te haga nada.- le dijo el pelirrojo

-Algunas personas... lo harán, no sé como podré pasar este día... vivo.-

-Escucha Doble D, si alguien se atreve a decirte algo, a reírse, o siquiera a mirarte, juro que lo mataré a golpes.-

-Pe...pero Kevin...-

-Pero nada, vamos, tenemos clase juntos hoy, ahora sal de ahí y tengamos un buen día, tus amigos no te dejarán solo y... yo tampoco te dejaré solo.- Esto definitivamente aceleró el corazón de Edd, Kevin lo hizo sonreír, y dejó de llorar. Se puso de pie, acomodó su gorra y por fin quitó el cerrojo de la puerta para salir y recibir el apoyo de sus amigos, y su adorado pelirrojo.

-Gracias... amigos.- dijo tímidamente. Eddy y Ed sonrieron mientras el más alto lo abrazaba, Nath le guiñó el ojo como acostumbraba y Kevin lo miró con ternura, en ese momento Jimmy entró al baño llamando la atención de los 5 chicos.

-Doble D, ¿estás mejor?- le preguntó el chico tomando sus manos en señal de apoyo

-Lo estoy, gracias Jimmy.-

-Que bueno. Escucha, las Crueles fueron castigadas porque Sarah y yo fuimos con el chisme.- dijo riendo

-Vaya por fin esa bocona sirve para algo.- dijo Eddy

-No temas doble D, realmente nadie quiere burlarse de ti, todas las porristas ayudaron a deshacernos de las fotos, y ya limpiamos tu locker, está como nuevo.- dijo brindándole un abrazo que Edd correspondió con una sonrisa, Kevin se enceló un poco, Nath lo miró alzando sus cejas causando su sonrojo.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, son muy amables.-

-Entonces ¿vendrás a clase conmigo Eddward?- Edd se sonrojó levemente, nadie lo llamaba así, solo los profesores y sus padres, fue algo raro, pero lindo.

-Vamos Kevin. Gracias chicos, significa mucho para mí que me quieran como soy.-

-Ese es el primer paso para ser feliz con tu sexualidad, tus verdaderos amigos nunca te dejarán solo.- Jimmy le dijo esto mientras miraba de reojo a Kevin, quién entendió la indirecta y rascó su nuca con nerviosismo.

-Odio interrumpir este hermoso momento de telenovela, pero las clases comenzaron hace 10 minutos.- dijo Nathan mientras apuntaba a su reloj de muñeca.

-Cielos, debemos irnos no quiero tener un retardo.- dijo Edd. Mientras todos salían hacia sus respectivos salones, Eddy le dijo a Kevin que cuidara a Edd, el chico solo sonrió de medio lado y le dijo que no se preocupara.

Al llegar a su salón, Edd entró con nerviosismo, tomó su lugar mientras todos lo miraban, o eso sentía él. Mientras Kevin tomaba asiento junto a él dándole una palmadita en la espalda como muestra de que todo estaría bien. Y sí, su clase fue normal, afortunadamente al estar junto a Kevin se sentía seguro, protegido, y pleno, nadie se había atrevido a molestarlo, aunque Kevin estuviera con un tobillo roto, seguía siendo el líder de los durazneros, preferían no meterse con él.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Edd dudaba en entrar a la cafetería, ahí estaba toda la escuela, no quería enfrentar a nadie, pero como le había dicho Kevin: _"Debes hacerles frente, no puedes esconderte siempre, yo estoy contigo..._" que bien se sentía recibir el apoyo de tus amigos, y el chico que te gusta. Ed y Eddy caminaban a su lado, él siempre estaba en medio, esta vez lo apreciaba mucho más. Al abrir las puertas en efecto, todos los alumnos lo miraron y quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran esperando alguna respuesta del chico nerd a quién antes ignoraban, pero ahora tenía toda su atención, vaya forma de ser popular.

-¿Se les perdió algo?- preguntó Kevin que entró justo detrás de trío, como por arte de magia cada persona continuó con sus respectivos almuerzos, aunque sus pláticas solo eran acerca de la humillación de Edd, porque sí, aunque muchas personas se divirtieron con la dichosa broma, otras más se molestaron, sentían empatía por el pobre chico, y sobre todo odio por esas hermanas que amaban hacer miserable la vida de quién se atreviera a molestarlas un poco.

-Vamos por comida doble D.- le dijo Ed mientras lo cargaba en su hombro

-Ed... bájame, no me agrada demasiado que me cargues a todos lados.-

-Déjate querer.- Mientras llenaban su bandeja de comida y trataban de ignorar algunos murmullos que sabían perfectamente eran sobre Edd, el ruido se hizo ausente al escuchar tres voces femeninas que recién entraban.

-¡BUENAS TARDES!- gritaron al unísono causando que todo el mundo las miraran confusos

-Mierda...- dijo Eddy -¿No se suponía que estaban castigadas?-

-Pues gracias a tu amiguita si trataron de castigarnos, pero no hay ninguna prueba de que fuimos nosotras.- dijo Marie

-Simplemente fuimos víctimas al igual que doble D... nos acusaron injustamente.- siguió Lee

-Por cierto.- habló May -Saritah... creo que tenemos una plática pendiente.- La aludida se puso nerviosa, ella las acusó, pero eran expertas en mentir, obviamente le habían lavado el cerebro a los profesores y director. No habían sido nada tontas, habían entrado en la noche a las instalaciones de la escuela, pegaron las fotos en todos lados y se dedicaron a pintar hermosamente el locker de Edd. Al ser escuela no había cámaras y tampoco mucha seguridad, plan perfecto.

-Esa tonta y cualquiera que se atreva a meterse conmigo o mis hermanas lo pagará... al igual que mi amorsito doble D.- dijo Marie con su característico sarcasmo causando las risas de sus hermanas

-Yo no esperaba que fueran castigadas para recibir su merecido.- dijo Eddy interrumpiéndolas -Esto aun no termina.-

-No me digas... ¿es una amenaza?-

-Es un hecho, tal vez toda la escuela les tema, y no los culpo, son unas malditas locas, juegan muy sucio, pero no perdonaré nunca lo que le han hecho a mi amigo.-

-¿Tú y cuántos más mi amor?- preguntó Lee acercándose demasiado a Eddy

-No necesito a nadie.. Lee Cruel.- le dijo con molestia si bajar la vista

-Me fascina cuando alzas así la ceja.- le dijo mientras a los ojos de Nazz esta escena no le agradaba en absoluto, pero no se atrevió a hablar

-Dejen su romance, estamos aquí para vengarnos.- dijo Marie

-¿Vengarse? No me hagan reír, son unas cínicas no tienen vergüenza.- dijo Nath acercándose a Eddy, se detuvo a su lado cruzando sus brazos -Son increíblemente descaradas, que desperdicio de lindas chicas, sobre todo tu Marie.-

-¿Y a este quién lo invitó?- preguntó May

-Da la casualidad que doble D es un gran chico, yo lo aprecio también, no está solo.- dijo Kevin provocando que varias chicas lo miraran y suspiraran como si de un héroe se tratara.

-Es nuestro amigo, no me importa si quieren golpearme por tratar de defenderlo de sus sucios juegos.- dijo Sarah

-Yo también te apoyo doble D.- dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa enorme

-Tablón y yo no queremos que doble D sea maltratado.-

-El equipo de los durazneros apoya la igualdad, Rolf no quiere que un buen amigo sea juzgado por unas locas.-

-Tu amigo es tan marica que necesita que lo defiendan, miren como cobardemente se esconde, típico de una nenaza.- Marie era bastante déspota

-Lo dice la cobarde que se atrevió a humillarlo por no soportar un rechazo.- habló Eddy

-No vuelvas a decir eso idiota, tú no sabes nada.-

-Sé perfectamente que eres una arrastrada desde que te conozco, y jamás has sido correspondida.-

Eddy y Marie estaban peleando frente a todos, los alumnos ya se habían reunido a su alrededor, si bien no querían armar un escándalo para no llamar la atención de los profesores amaban este tipo de peleas, nadie les había hecho frente a esas chicas, por ser mujeres ningún hombre con la capacidad de darles su merecido lo haría, Eddy estaba siendo muy arriesgado o muy estúpido al enfrentarse a ellas. Edd se puso de pie en la mesa, ya estaba harto de meter a Eddy en problemas por ser un cobarde como dijo Marie, debía ser valiente... libre. Gritó llamando la atención de absolutamente todo el mundo.

-¡BASTA!- Cuando todos lo miraron se llenó de valor y habló. -¿Quieren saber la verdad? Esta bien, mi nombre es Eddward... y... ¡SOY GAY!.- Muchos estaban boquiabiertos, otros solo reían nerviosos y muchos mas simplemente lo tomaron con calma, no les molestaba solo seguían el bullicio. -Si lo que quieren es alimentar su morbosidad y pretextos para molestarme y hablar pestes de mí ha..¡háganlo! No me importa lo que ustedes piensen de mí, esto es lo que yo soy y ¿saben qué? no me avergüenzo de ello... no me importa que hayan divulgado a toda la escuela mi situación, a decir verdad no es ningún secreto.-

Marie se quedó helada, nunca creyó que su querido Edd fuera capaz de admitir tal cosa, y menos frente a todo el mundo. Eso la hizo enfurecer bastante, pero estaba mas decepcionada, muy en el fondo esperaba que Edd le dijera que no era verdad, que solo fue una broma o un pretexto para que ella lo dejara de molestar, lastimosamente para la chica no fue así. Kevin en cambio sonrió, Edd le demostró lo valiente que es.

-¡HA! Espero que con esto dejes en paz al cabeza de calcetín Marie, lo digo enserio, no lo molestes.- Eddy la miró desafiante

-Vaya, parece que doble D no es el único marica aquí.- Dijo con burla, no podía dejar que la humillaran, no señor, era una Cruel. -¿Acaso es tu novio?-

-No intentes molestarme con eso, adelante divulga que soy gay yo también, no me importa lo que puedas decir, vamos empieza, dile a todos.- Vaya que Eddy no se quedaba callado menos cuando se trataba de defender a sus amigos. Marie estaba callada, no sabía como defenderse. -Es mi mejor amigo, y lo quiero.-

-¿Qué se siente que tu mejor amigo sea amante de los miembros masculinos Eddy?- dijo Marie por fin haciendo una seña obscena

-¿Qué se siente que yo tenga mas posibilidades con mi mejor amigo que tú?- Todos los estudiantes hicieron bulla a Marie con las palabras de Eddy, la pelea se había puesto muy interesante, y al parecer Eddy no perdería ante ella.

-Te crees muy valiente no idiota?- Habló Lee, se cruzó de brazos frente a Eddy tratando de defender a Marie, si no podían ganar una pelea a palabras, lo harían a golpes. -No te metas con mi hermana o lo lamentarás, ella también tiene quién la defienda, aunque seas tú no dudaré en hacerte mierda.-

-Ay Lee, mira cuánto miedo tengo.-

-Deja a Eddy Lee...-

-¿Nazz? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Eddy

-Te defiendo de Lee, como hombre no puedes hacerle nada, pero para eso está tu novia, para defenderte.-

-¿Novia?- preguntó Lee sorprendida

-Así es, Eddy no te pertenece Lee, nunca lo ha hecho y menos ahora que estamos juntos.-

-Maldita zorra.- Lee estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Nazz cuando todas las porristas se pusieron frente a ella

-No tocarás a nuestra amiga.- dijo una chica

-Tendrás que enfrentar a todo el equipo.- dijo otra

-Acéptenlo, no tienen nada que hacer aquí, ¿por qué no mejor se van a su remolque y se quedan ahí hasta que mueran?-

-Por favor Eddy, es suficiente, no hace falta que hagan de esto un espectáculo, no hay que ser grosero como ellas, mantengan la calma por favor.- decía Edd nervioso.

-¡Tú fuiste quién llamó la atención de todos doble D!- se quejó Eddy

-Si, pero no peleando, solo dije lo que yo soy..-

Tan absortos estaban en la pelea que no se percataron que May se retiraba lentamente de sus hermanas, salió de la cafetería un poco triste, ella amaba molestar a los Ed's desde que los conocieron, pero era una forma de llamar su atención, ahora peleaban con odio, ella jamás fue tan agresiva como Marie, ni tan ruda como Lee, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y abrazó sus rodillas, ¿hace cuánto dejaron de ser tan unidas? No lo recordaba, pero esas dos estaban mas concentradas en pelear con sus "novios" que pasar tiempo juntas, le dolía, no solo ser ignorada, si no ver a su querida hermana sufrir así, Marie siempre había sido rebelde y agresiva, pero nunca vengativa, y Lee, ella no tenía nada que ver con Edd y aun así estaba peleando apoyando esa difamación que al final no lo fue, ya que Edd lo acababa de aceptar. Ahora que Nazz le había dicho en la cara que era novia de Eddy, estaba segura que no dejarían así las cosas. No quería dañar a dobl Eddy, tampoco a Nazz o Sarah, May no era tan malvada, pero no quería tampoco traicionar a sus hermanas, no sabía que hacer.

-A mi tampoco me gustan las peleas.- May levantó su vista solo para darse cuenta que Ed estaba justo frente a ella. -No es justo para doble D, él no hizo nada.- Ella no supo que decir, si bien tenía razón ella ayudó a repartir las fotografías y era verdad, doble D no le había hecho nada a nadie.

-Lo..lo siento. Es solo que... ellas no piensan las consecuencias de sus actos.- May no dijo nada más. Ed se sentó a su lado y se quedó en silencio. -Siento haber sido mala con doble D, debes odiarme ahora.-

-Me caes bien, por eso no entiendo lo que hiciste.-

-Son mis hermanas... muchas veces no me preguntan, solo me dan órdenes.-

-Que malo que no seas dueña de tus decisiones.- Vaya, lo más sensato e inteligente que Ed dijo nunca, la rubia, en silencio, digería con dolor esas palabras. -May, creí que eras mi amiga.-

-Lo soy Ed, por favor no creas que soy como ellas...- le dijo mirando sus ojos

-No lo creo, pero doble D es mi mejor amigo.- dicho esto se puso de pie y regresó.

Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas ahí adentro, la pelea terminó cuando las porristas hartas de las humillaciones de las Crueles las cargaron entre todas y las sacaron de ahí, Edd recibió muchas felicitaciones, abrazos, palmadas en la espalda, apretones de manos de parte de los jugadores y compañeros de laboratorio, y algunos besos en la mejilla de parte de sus amigas, pues según palabras de Jimmy "_fuiste muy valiente al aceptarlo"_. Edd ahora era el centro de atención, y se enorgullecía de eso.

•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•

**Hola hola! Perdón el retraso, estuve ocupada pero aquí me reporto. Como ven de hoy en adelante KevEdd empieza (por fin) ya que Kevin se sentirá motivado por Edd :3 **

**Reviews:**

**•Darkela: Ay me da mucho gusto que te agrade cada situación n.n gracias por considerarlo favorito aww un abrazo!**

**•Reira Verzeihen Danke: Si Edd fue claro, ella no ha sido muy racional pero ya no la haré sufrir tanto, bueno debe llorar su perdida pero no sere tan mala con ella XD También creí que ya involucre a muchos respecto al enamoramiento de Kevin, pero no sabe que hacer :3 Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes, un abrazo!**

**•tori-kimura: Marie esta tan traumada que ha actuado sin pensar XC y si te aseguro que Kevin ya se pondra las pilas con Edd**

**•Arami10: Hola! Trato de actualizar pronto pronto, y si yo también amo la relación que llevan esos dos, un abrazo!**

**•FranChessK: Que bueno que ames los caps largos :3 yo amo que te guste y que me dejes reviews, abrazo!**

**•Kun-Cun: En serio que tu review me alegró mucho T.T de ninguna manera te excediste muchas gracias por tan lindas palabras! Sobre el cap, pues trato de darle a Nath una actitud como la del dou de c2ndy2c1d, y Kevin pues no hace tanto drama aun haha solo trato que sea un camino confuso y aterrador para él el hecho de enamorarse, incluyendo celos leves, EdMay salió porque no me gusta la pareja EdRolf XD asi que lo puse con una chica, la unica hecha para el hehe, oh y EddyNazz igual, no pense que fuera a ser tan aceptado, me puse feliz cuando lei varios comentarios positivos, me arriesgue, lo que pasa es que siempre ponen a Eddy como enamorado de Edd y sufre por que a quien quiere es a Kevin... no se eso no es bonito a mi me encanta Eddy y por eso no cambio su personalidad, me encanto lo que dijiste sobre que lo he madurado pero sin dejar de ser él, gracias eso me puso feliz:D y claro que no soy la unica que no es fan de un mundo exclusivamente yaoi/yuri, creo que por eso ha llamado la atencion el fic, igual muchas gracias! Espero que te gusten las contis, abrazo a ti tambien!**

**•RavenAkiteru: Gracias por el oscar *-* hahaha ohh yo tambien amo a EEnE desde niña, cuando descubri el KevEdd fui tan feliz :3 y creeme que no soy amante del yaoi, pero por alguna razon esta pareja me encanta! Me gusta darle protagonismo a cada personaje, asi la historia es para cualquier gusto y los capis mas largos, como una novela haha, Nath es un loquillo, y si haha eso de tratar asi a tus amigos es divertidisimo, aww amaria un fanart! seria un super detalle T.T ya no he incluido la cancion de creep, tengo que mencionarla de nuevo D: te mando un abrazote! **

**•Kikyoyami8: Gracias por siempre comentar :3 me alegra que te guste cada cap *-* no dejes de leerlo un abrazo guapa!**

**•ZimVader0017: Eddy y Nazz también son de tu agrado :3 que genial me da gusto, no hare sufrir a Marie, ella me gusta mucho tendra buen destino :p y si la relacion Kevin Nath se me ocurrio porque mi novio asi se lleva con mi mejor amigo r.r es gracioso pero a veces solo lo hacen para hacerme enojar haha entiendo a tu exnovio XD un abrazo hermosa!**

**•MeroNiakeehl: Hola hermosa! Gracias por siempre estar aquí :3 no dejare se subirlo, no dejes de leerlo! un abrazo!**

**•Linda Nicole: aww que linda muchas gracias :3 no dejare de subirlo, incluso tengo otra historia escrita pero no la subire hasta terminar Filofobia :D abrazo!**

**Un abrazo a cada uno de los lectores :3 gracias por seguir el fic, nos leemos muy muy pronto.**

**Bunny**


	12. KevEdd

**Ed, Edd y Eddy son de Danny Antonucci.**

**Nathan (lo amo) es de c2ndy2c1d**

**Esta historia es mía para ustedes.**

**•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•**

-¡ATRÁPENLO!- Gritó un jugador del equipo de los durazneros, mientras corrían por los pasillos de la escuela no muy bien vestidos; algunos no tenían camisa, zapatos o incluso algunos corrían en calzoncillos. Al parecer estaban en una persecución que no les dio tiempo de vestirse correctamente.

-¡QUE NO ESCAPE!-

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO RIZITOS DE ORO!- Jimmy era perseguido por algunos jugadores, afortunadamente no eran muy veloces sin zapatos y mojados. ¿Mojados? Los chicos estaban mojados, medio desnudos persiguiendo a Jimmy. Atravesaron casi todo el edificio esquivando alumnos, profesores sin perder de vista a Jimmy. Cuando el chico se vio acorralado por los enormes mastodontes, temblando, en cuclillas cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos...

-Por favor no me hagan nada.- suplicó

-Tendrás tu merecido.- Jimmy se hizo "bolita" mientras esperaba el golpe, pero no lo sintió, al abrir sus ojos vio a Kevin que sujetaba al chico para evitar el golpe. -¿Qué demonios Kevin?-

-Basta Rob, deja al chico en paz.-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me escuchaste, no le hagas nada, es muy débil contra ti.-

-Kevin este marica nos estaba espiando.-

-Sí, estábamos en las duchas y de pronto cayó del techo, estaba en la ventilación, y quien sabe desde hace cuánto lo hace.- dijo otro chico

-Demonios... ¿en en serio Jimmy? ¿nos has estado espiando?- le preguntó Kevin claramente molesto

-Yo... lo siento chicos, solo fue una vez lo juro, tenía curiosidad...- dijo Jimmy temblando de miedo

-Escuchen chicos, dejen que se vaya, creo que no es para tanto.- les dijo Kevin

-Kevin, eso no, merece una lección.-

-Vamos Jimmy solo estaba mirando, es como si una chica los mirara, les guste o no les guste la persona que los mira no hace daño a nadie.-

-No tenemos problema con que sea gay, pero que nos respete, si no nos metemos con él, él no debe meterse con nosotros.-

-Exacto, si nos mira entrenando es una cosa, pero espiar en las duchas es demasiado.-

-Lo.. lo siento... no quise hacerlos enojar...- les dijo el rubio

-Mírenlo, el pobre no deja de temblar, estoy seguro que ensució sus pantalones.- todo el equipo rió con el comentario de Kevin -Sólo, dejen que se vaya, vamos chicos guarden sus energías para después.-

-Esta bien Kevin, solo porque tú nos lo pides.-

-Tienes suerte rizitos, y Kevin, si no estuvieras lastimado la golpiza también sería para ti.- dijo un chico bromeando

-Basta muchachos dejen a mi amor Kevin.- Nath acababa de llegar al lugar de "reunión" -No lo toquen animales, ¿estas bien cariño?-

-Estoy bien Nath, como siempre llegas a tiempo.-

-Soy tu héroe nene.- dijo mientras guiñaba su ojo -Chicos vayan a ponerse algo de ropa, ya terminó el entrenamiento, nos vemos mañana.-

-Lo que usted diga ¡Oh gran capitán!- dijo Rob riendo junto con los demás

-Solo me queda una semana antes de que Kevin regrese, merezco que me obedezcan.-

-¿Es verdad? ¿Cuándo te quitarán ese molesto yeso?-

-Hoy mismo, tendré que usar una férula una semana más, pero al menos ya podré caminar decentemente.-

-Eso es genial, bien Kevin, Nath, nos vemos mañana.-

-Adiós chicos.- dijo Nath -Y tú cariño, eres mi héroe por defender al debilucho de Jimmy.-

-Vámonos Nath.-

-¿Vienes Jimmy?- le preguntó Nathan

-¿No te molesta?-

-Para nada, los amigos de mi bebé también son mis amigos, además viven en el mismo vecindario.-

-Esta bien, gracias Nath.- Los chicos salieron del edificio, ya la escuela no tenía muchos alumnos, subieron al lujoso auto de Nath, rumbo a cul de sac.

-Jimmy... ¿en serio estabas viendo a los chicos en las regaderas?- preguntó divertido Kevin

-Oh Kevin, no te enojes, pero Sarah y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo...-

-Vaya, son más cabrones de lo que imaginaba hehe, tendrás que enseñarme a colarme por la ventilación hasta el vestidor de las porristas.- dijo Nathan

-Olvídalo Nath, no pienso que un pervertido como tú espíe a Nazz.- le dijo Kevin

-Sarah ya está en el equipo, así que tampoco quiero que lo hagas.- siguió Jimmy

-¡Pero salvé tu vida!-

-Lo hizo Kevin.-

-Está bien, pónganse en contra del pobre Nath, solo quería algo de entretenimiento.-

-No seas tan dramático Nath, y tú Jimmy deja de espiarlos, no podré salvarte la próxima vez.-

-Si si, lo siento Kevin, es que son tan guapos.- dijo sonrojado

-Si tú lo dices...-

-Vamos Kevin, tienes ciertos intereses "diferentes" no me digas que no te parecen atractivos.- le dijo Nath

-Es cierto Kevin, alguna vez debiste mirar a alguien...- Jimmy también tenía curiosidad

-El único que llama mi atención, y al único que miro es Eddward...-

-¡Aww!- dijeron Jimmy y Nath causando el sonrojo de Kevin y una ligera molestia

-Juro que si le dicen una palabra a alguien...-

-Tranquilo cariño, puedes confiar en nosotros.- dijo Nath mientras pasaba un brazo por sobre su hombro mientras con el otro conducía.

-Yo creo que es muy tierno, espero que entre doble D y tú pase algo lindo.- dijo Jimmy con las manos entrelazadas con un movimiento bastante afeminado

-¿Por qué no lo invitas a salir Kevin?- preguntó Nath causando que el rostro de Kevin se volviera completamente rojo

-¡ESTÁS LOCO!- Kevin se safó de su abrazo

-No tiene nada de loco, le gustan los hombres, tú eres hombre, y a ti te gusta él, ¿suena tan loco en verdad?-

-Nath tiene razón, lo más seguro es que diga que sí.-

-Dejen de meterse en esto, el hecho que Eddward me... bueno.. me agrade...-

-Te gusta. Kevin, acéptalo, lo llamas Eddward, ¡JA! Eso es romántico aunque no lo aceptes.- interrumpió Nathan

-No te avergüences Kevin, yo te entiendo perfectamente, y si te hace sentir mejor, olvidamos el tema, hagamos de cuenta que nunca nos dijiste nada.-

-No es para tanto... la verdad es que, quisiera acercarme a él.-

-Hazlo entonces Kev, como si fuera una chica más, sé tú mismo.- le aconsejó Nath

-No te ofendas viejo, pero creo que Jimmy sabe mejor qué hacer.-

-¡Pero espía jugadores desde la ventilación! ¿Cómo podría ser experto? Sin importar que se trate de hombres o mujeres creo que las personas se conquistan por igual.- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido

-Nath tiene razón, tienes que ser tú mismo, pero doble D no es una chica, si quieres acercarte hazlo sin importar nada, si él empieza a ver tu interés algo muy lindo podría resultar de todo esto. Pero si quieres ser más impulsivo pues...- Jimmy solo sonrió y miró por la ventana con timidez

-¿QUE?- preguntaron Kevin y Nathan con curiosidad

-...Bésalo.-

-¡ESTÁS MÁS LOCO QUE NATH!- dijo con los ojos abiertos completamente blancos como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-No, piénsalo. Si lo besas sin que se lo espere sabrás si le gustas.-

-Vaya, este niño tiene razón, entiendo lo que dice.- Nath se sujetaba la barbilla con los ojos entre cerrados -Si doble D se quita o se aleja de ti, mejor intentas otra cosa.-

-Y si por el contrario, te corresponde pues es más que obvio.- siguió Jimmy

-Las palabras sobran, bésalo Kevin.-

-¡Están locos no pienso hacer eso!-

-Vamos no es tan difícil, has besado a mil chicas, sabes dar un buen beso.- le dijo Nath levantando sus cejas

-No se trata de eso idiota, Eddward no es una chica como dijo Jimmy, ¿qué tal si lo arruino o se molesta o no sé como hacerlo?-

-Entonces solo practica Kevin.- dijo Jimmy

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Nunca has besado a un chico?- algo tramaba el pequeño

-¿De qué hablas? ¡claro que no!-

-Practica con uno, alguien que pueda prepararte mentalmente.- Kevin se puso muy nervioso, Jimmy hablaba como un experto, pero la idea era bastante aterradora, aunque claro, algo emocionante tal vez. Nathan estacionó su auto frente a la casa de Kevin, apagó el motor pero nadie bajó del auto.

-Jimmy, no creo que pueda hacer eso.- le dijo tímidamente, al parecer Jimy quería besarlo y a Kevin no le agradaba la idea, era eso si no, ¿por qué tantas indirectas?

-¿Kevin es tu mejor amigo Nath?- ahora Jimmy se dirigió al chico de cabello turquesa, que estaba serio.

-Lo es, lo quiero a pesar de todo.- dijo algo nervioso, ya sospechaba hacia donde iba la idea de Jimmy.

-Entonces... podría practicar contigo.- dijo así directamente, Nath y Kevin se miraron sorprendidos, luego ambos se sonrojaron.

-No pienso besar a Nath, es mi mejor amigo no quiero hacerlo.-

-Es el único que puede ayudarte, ¿estás seguro de tu sexualidad Nath?-

-Claro que sí, me gustan las mujeres, los pechos redondos y los traseros grandes, de cabello corto.- dijo sonriendo

-Entonces si Kevin te besara no te sentirías confundido ¿verdad?- Jimmy insistía

-Creo que... un beso no me hará dudar y mucho menos confundirme.- dijo completamente seguro, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Kevin.

-Ahí lo tienes Kevin, practica con Nath, solo una vez.-

-¿Nath estás loco? ¿en serio estás considerando la idea de este tonto?- Kevin lo miró nervioso

-Creo que es una buena idea, no me importa en realidad, incluso sería una experiencia interesante, a menos que quieras besar a Jimmy.-

-Creo que prefiero besarte a ti.- dijo completamente rojo, temblando y sudando frío.

-Entonces hazlo y ya.- dijo Nath mientras giraba un poco en su asiento, Kevin hizo lo mismo, quedando de frente, ante la mirada emocionada de Jimmy.

-¿Vas a mirarnos Jimmy?- preguntó Kevin confundido

-No pienso perderme el beso de los chicos más sensuales de Peach Creek.- dijo mientras abrazaba su mochila y reía ansioso.

-Esta bien, miraré esto como una prueba.- Kevin tragó grueso y miró a Nathan, tomó aire para controlar sus nervios. Kevin comenzó a acercarse despacio, Nathan hizo lo mismo al sentir su aliento Kevin giró la cabeza. -¡No puedo!-

-Rayos...- dijo Jimmy decepcionado -Estabas a punto.-

-¡Míralo Jimmy! ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Nath?- les dijo

-No es la gran cosa, eres mi mejor amigo y solo será un beso, punto. No se acabará el mundo.-

-¡Bésalo Kevin! ¡Deja de pensar tanto! Si no puedes con la práctica no podrás con doble D.- Jimmy no se iría sin verlos besarse, eso no.

Kevin pensó en Edd, definitivamente quería besarlo, y recordando su personalidad tímida, no podría estar tan nervioso, debía estar como Nath, relajado. Al demonio, solo sería un beso. Kevin se acercó a los labios de Nath, lo miró a los ojos con miedo, pero el chico simplemente sonrió divertido y alzó una ceja. Kevin odiaba esa sonrisa de altanería, odiaba esa mueca de superioridad de Nathan. Sin pensar ya tanto lo hizo. Posó sus labios sobre los de su mejor amigo, Nathan cerró sus ojos y sintió el nerviosismo del pelirrojo, así que lentamente movió su boca, acariciando los labios de Kevin. Le daba pequeños besos, Kevin se relajó, se besaron con lentitud ante la mirada atónita de Jimmy. Kevin acarició con la punta de su lengua el labio inferior de Nath, el chico hizo lo mismo dándole así, permiso para volverlo a hacer. Esta vez Kevin usó toda su lengua para besarlo a fondo, Nath no tuvo problema en seguirle el juego. Ahora el tímido beso evolucionaba a uno intenso, apasionado, y muy placentero. Los chicos no dejaban de besarse mientras Jimmy sufría de hemorragia nasal y sus ojos brillaban. El beso se prolongó, al parecer lo estaban disfrutando demasiado, Kevin estaba tranquilo ahora, dando a Nath un buen beso, y recibiendo uno igual, duraron unos cuantos minutos que Jimmy disfrutó hasta el final. Se detuvieron con un beso tierno en sus labios con el sonido característico (smack) y se separaron lentamente. Abrieron sus ojos y se miraron, ambos con las mejillas rosadas.

-Creo que... arruinamos nuestra amistad.- dijo Nathan bromeando, mientras Kevin estaba sin palabras.

-Increíble chicos, no puedo creer que lo hicieran.- dijo Jimmy con un pañuelo en su nariz.

-Yo tampoco... no estuvo tan mal ¿eh Kevin?-

-Eso creo... no puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho.- estaba avergonzado, mucho.

-Vamos Kevin, no lo tomes tan enserio, cuando bajemos del auto seguiremos con nuestras vidas.-

-Nadie lo debe saber ¿escucharon?- dijo ahora con su enojo característico

-Oye no te preocupes, no pienso decirle a nadie.- dijo Nath sonriendo

-Tú tampoco Jimmy, ni a Sarah.- le dijo Kevin con rudeza

-Vi a los jugadores en las duchas, me salvaste de una golpiza, y fui el único testigo del beso entre dos galanes de preparatoria... es el mejor día de mi vida no pienso arruinarlo.- dijo con descaro, Nath y Kevin solo se rieron. Bajaron del auto, Nathan y Kevin entraron a casa de este último, pues irían al hospital en unas horas.

Jimmy se fue feliz de la vida a su casa, tenía una imagen mental para toda su vida, y sin que los chicos lo notaran, les había tomado un video con su celular...

~•*○*•~

Ed, Edd y Eddy estaban paseando por el centro comercial. Eddy había decidido preparar su bebida llamada "Eddrink" y venderla por un dólar en la fiesta. Con las compras ya hechas y algunos dulces de por medio, paseaban por los diferentes locales, el hecho de ser adolescentes no había acabado con su gusto por las golosinas.

-Amo tanto estos caramelos... y amo tener efectivo para pagarlos.- dijo Eddy caminando delante de sus amigos

-No recuerdo la última vez que comí uno.- siguió Edd

-Afortunadamente es más fácil conseguirlos ahora.-

-Oigan chicos miren, ahí está la tienda de cómics.- les dijo Ed mientras se dirigía hacia el local

-Olvídalo Ed, ahí trabaja esa May Cruel...- le dijo Eddy molesto, pero Ed lo ignoró y entró de todos modos.

-Vamos Eddy, dudo que Ed quiera visitar a May, tal vez solo quiere ver las revistas.- dijo Edd mientras abría la puerta junto a Eddy. Ed estaba en el mostrador hablando muy emocionado con May. -O tal vez no...-

-Eres un traidor Ed.- le dijo Eddy

-Vamos Eddy, ellos son amigos, debemos aceptar que May le agrada a Ed.-

-De ninguna manera, el cerebro de mantequilla debe estar enojado con esa loca.-

-Creo que la ve con ojos de amor.-

-Oigan chicos, vengan aquí.- les llamó Ed. Edd y Eddy se miraron, sin decir nada fueron hacia Ed.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Ed?- le dijo Eddy con rudeza

-Bueno yo quiero decir algo...- dijo May

-Oh claro, tenemos toda la intención de escucharte May.-

-Eddy, deja que hable.- la defendió Ed

-¿Por qué tenemos que escuchar lo que diga tu novia, cerebro de mantequilla?-

-¡No la molestes Eddy ella no es mala!-

-Claro... es toda una santa. Traidor.- dijo Eddy con su sarcasmo característico

-Basta chicos, no peleen.- les dijo Edd -May, si tienes algo que decir, hazlo, yo te escucho.-

-Gracias doble D. Yo... quiero disculparme por lo que pasó hace días.- dijo apenada -En serio lo siento mucho.-

-Esto es inesperado...- le dijo Edd

-Lo siento, no estaba muy convencida de hacerlo, pero creo que fue una forma de hacer que Marie viera la realidad, tú la conoces.-

-Efectivamente conozco la terquedad de su persona, es una chica bastante obstinada.-

-Solo queríamos que aceptara que eras... pues.. tu sabes.- estaba muy avergonzada -Aunque esa no fue la manera, lamento haberte humillado.-

-Oh no te preocupes May, gracias a eso pues reconocí lo que debí hacer hace tanto... y creo que no fue tanta humillación de su parte...-

-De echo si éramos odiadas, ahora lo somos mucho más. Creo que Marie fue más humillada, gracias a Eddy.-

-¿Y qué querías? No iba a permitir que humillaran a mi amigo.- dijo Eddy casi gritando

-Lo sé, tú hiciste por doble D lo mismo que yo hice por mi hermana...-

-Igual, controla a esa loca, debe aceptar que el cabeza de calcetín nunca será suyo. Y yo tampoco de Lee.-

-Yo no tengo nada que decir.- dijo Ed confundiendo a May y sus amigos

-No seas tan rudo Eddy, May se disculpó adecuadamente, y yo acepto la disculpa. Sin resentimientos May.- le dijo Edd sonriendo

-Eres un encanto doble D, ahora veo por qué Marie te quiere tanto.-

-Gracias, eres realmente diferente cuando estás con Ed...- le dijo el de gorra causando el sonrojo de la chica

-May es mi amiga, les dije que no es mala.- dijo Ed, la palabra "amiga" le dolió a la chica, al parecer solo le agradaba a Ed por sus mismos gustos en películas de terror, monstruos y superhéroes.

-Bien, vámonos, debo preparar las bebidas para la fiesta del pelonchas.- dijo Eddy frotando sus manos

-Insisto en que vender bebidas en una reunión social no es un buen negocio Eddy.- le dijo Edd -Con permiso May.- se despidió con su formalidad

-Cuando la cerveza se les termine tendrán que comprar mi gran Eddrink, después de todo muchos son menores.-

-Suena como el plan perfecto, pero igual suena como una gran estupidez...- ambos chicos salieron del local con su interesante plática

-¿No irás con ellos?- le preguntó May a Ed

-Quería invitarte a la fiesta, será en mi casa.-

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo Ed?- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Pues ahí estaré, es mi casa, y quiero que vayan todos mis amigos.-

-Oh...- ahora estaba un poco decepcionada -Suena bien... lo pensaré Ed.-

-Esta bien, nos vemos señorita.- le dijo al momento de irse corriendo tras sus amigos.

-Amiga...- Pero claro que era amiga, Ed no tenía ningún interés en ella, no era una chica linda y mucho menos interesante. Solo la hermana menor de las Crueles, incluso Marie y Lee imponían miedo y respeto hacia todos, ella solo era la rubia tonta a la que mandaban sus hermanas.

~•*○*•~

El día en la escuela había terminado, Ed tendría práctica con las porristas, sus amigos lo esperarían en las gradas como siempre. Las chicas estaban calentando sus músculos, a las órdenes de Nazz, era el blanco de muchas miradas masculinas, pero ella se limitaba a sonreírle a Eddy, que se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo al tener tal chica.

-Mañana es la fiesta de Johnny, doble D.- dijo Eddy iniciando conversación -Creo que será un buen momento para pedirle a Nazz que sea mi novia.-

-¿Aún no se lo has pedido?-

-Oye cabeza de calcetín, no es tan sencillo... me pone nervioso.-

-Por favor Eddy, ya salieron juntos, la besaste, te defendió de Lee y ella mismo dijo que era tu novia.-

-Sí pero todavía no es oficial, debo pedírselo.-

-Pues, te deseo suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas.- le dijo sonriendo

-Exacto, soy el gran Eddy, la volveré loca.- dijo con sus manos sobre su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos con altanería.

-Si tú lo dices Eddy.-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Kevin no llegará solo a decirte que le gustas.-

-Kevin no es para mí Eddy.- le dijo con una sonrisa triste, mirando al chico pelirrojo.

-Eso no lo puedes saber, estaba muy molesto el otro día en el baño, e insiste en ayudarme a vengarme de esas locas.-

-También lo noté, pero solo es nuestro amigo, creo que estás malinterpretando.-

-De ninguna manera, apuesto a que si te lo propones, algo podría pasar.-

-Ojalá.- dijo con un enorme suspiro -Pero prefiero mantener los pies en la tierra y la mente fría, así no me ilusiono, no quisiera sufrir.-

Kevin les daba indicaciones a sus jugadores, extrañaba tanto el campo, el trabajo en equipo, el ejercicio... aunque estaba solo como espectador sentía que había regresado a su pasión. Volteó a las gradas al sentir una mirada, efectivamente, Edd lo miraba con atención, tan lindo... el pelirrojo le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano, Edd devolvió el saludo con alegría. Kevin había decidido no creer en el amor, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la sonrisa de Edd había hecho efecto en él.

-Necesito agua...- le dijo Nath mientras caminaba hacia él, tomaba una botella y la bebía con desesperación.

-No bebas demasiada, aun debes correr.- le dijo Kevin sin dejar de mirar al de gorra.

-Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?-

-Más que cualquiera que hay conocido...- dijo con un suspiro -Pero tengo miedo, esto es nuevo para mí.-

-Si no pierdes el miedo de dar el primer paso Kevin, siempre estarás en el mismo lugar.-

-Es que estoy muy confundido, es decir, ni siquiera sé por qué mierda me gusta tanto ese tonto.-

-¿Te digo algo? Que te atraiga o te guste alguien sin saber por qué, es el sentimiento más verdadero, porque no idealizas, simplemente quieres.- le dijo Nathan mientras dejaba la botella de agua en el piso y corría de vuelta con su equipo. Maldito Nathan, tan sabio y tan oportuno, siempre sabía exactamente qué decir. Estaba decidido, daría el primer paso, no tenía nada que perder, Edd le gustaba, no lo dejaría pasar.

Mientras tanto, May estaba detrás de las gradas, mirando a las porristas, y a Ed. Se veían tan lindas, sus prácticas eran muy divertidas a su parecer. Sintió que le tocaban el hombro por detrás, giró con sorpresa.

-¿Sarah?-

-¿Qué haces espiándonos?- le preguntó con las manos cruzadas

-Yo no las espiaba, solo veo como todos.- May también cruzó sus brazos

-Claro, por eso estás aquí escondida.-

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?- le dijo enojada

-Admítelo, no quieres que tus hermanas te vean aquí.-

-Mis hermanas no me dicen que hacer niña tonta.- dijo mientras se iba con molestia

-Pues es muy extraño, hace unas semanas encontré una linda carta de amor para mi hermano...- le dijo Sarah provocando que May se detuviera -Y fue justo aquí, en donde te escondes. Y no lo niegues, te he visto en cada práctica.-

-No es tu problema.-

-¿Por qué no admites que mueres por la atención de mi hermano? Odias que no te quiera como a nosotras.-

-Tú no sabes nada Sarah, si estoy aquí es porque me gusta verlas, no sabes lo mucho que quisiera ser una de ustedes... y en cuánto a Ed, tienes razón. Odio no ser tan linda como ustedes.- dicho esto May se fue bastante alterada, Sarah se quedó seria, fue muy ruda con la pobre May... era una chica muy diferente cuando no estaba con sus hermanas. Al parecer se menospreciaba, no se sentía lo suficientemente linda o divertida. Sin saber por qué, Sarah sintió mucha empatía por May, decidió hacer su buena acción del día. Ayudaría a la chica.

~•*○*•~

Llegó la noche, cul de sac estaba de lo más tranquilo, Kevin miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, mejor dicho, hacia la ventana de Edd, el chico estaba en su escritorio leyendo un libro. Edd era algo así como un libro, un libro difícil de entender, y a Kevin le gustaban los retos. Quería acercarse a él, pero ¿cómo? Su celular estaba vibrando en su mesa, despertó de sus pensamientos. Un mensaje, de Nathan.

_"Kev, Jimmy no deja de acosarme como rayos consiguio mi num?"_

Kevin sonrió, besar a su mejor amigo no resultó tan malo, le agradaba Nathan, era de mente tan abierta y lo trataba como siempre pasara lo que pasara.

_"Es un loco, creo que el queria besarte hahaha"_

_"No tiene tanta suerte, solo tuyo bombon" _Kevin sonrió divertido, miró de nuevo por la ventana, y ahí seguía su adorable Edd_. _

_"Idiota. Oye te confieso que no puedo dejar de pensar en Eddward, y lo que me dijiste hoy, muero de ganas de ir ahora mismo a su casa."_

_"Y que esperas? Ve y hazlo tuyo, demuestrale todo tu poder grr"_

_"Esta solo, sus padres siempre llegan tarde, pudiera ir pero con que pretexto?"_

_"Piensas violar al chico? Pervertido... estoy orgulloso" _Kevin soltó una carcajada frente al celular_._

_"No seas idiota Nathan, quiero pasar un rato con el, pero no se como puedo ir a su casa, nunca lo hago."_

_"El momento que da mas miedo, es justo antes de empezar. Ve. Todo saldrá bien."_

"_Impulsos de mierda. Ire, deseame suerte." _

_"Suerte amigo!" _Kevin sonrió, era increíble como podía sentir un gran apoyo de parte de su amigo con simples mensajes, adoraba a Nathan, agradecía que fueran mejores amigos, de alguna forma sus palabras siempre le daban esos ánimos para cometer alguna locura, como la que estaba apunto de hacer.

Kevin cruzó la calle, sin pensar en ningún pretexto llamó a la puerta de Edd, estaba nervioso, malditas mariposas, ¿esto era estar enamorado? su estómago estaba loco, era una sensación bastante nueva y placentera. La perilla giró, estuvo a punto de correr arrepintiéndose en el último segundo, pero con la férula era difícil.

-¿Kevin?- vaya sorpresa, de todas las personas (Ed o Eddy) que pudieran visitarlo no pensó en que Kevin estuviera detrás de la puerta.

-Hola Eddward.- dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

-¿Qué te trae por mi hogar? ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó sonriendo, Kevin se quedó mirando esa sonrisa como un idiota, sin moverse. -Uhh, ¿Kevin?-

-Sí, sí... lo siento yo, solo vine a...- genial, no lo pensó muy bien. -a...- miraba a todos lados, nada se lo ocurría.

-Hola Kevin, hola doble D.- Salvado por una voz conocida -No olviden que la fiesta es mañana, recuerden llevar mucho alcohol.- Nazz daba un paseo nocturno de la mano de Eddy, fue oportuna, mucho.

-Cielos, Eddy se ve tan feliz.- dijo Edd mientras los miraba alejarse.

-Y que lo digas, Nazz es una excelente chica, Eddy tiene mucha suerte.-

-La quieres...-

-Claro que la quiero, es mi mejor amiga.-

-Creí que ustedes terminarían juntos.- dijo con timidez

-No eres el primero que dice eso, y no creo que seas el último, pero ella solo es mi amiga.-

-Claro, es que desde niños siempre han estado juntos...-

-Así como tú, Eddy y Ed, y no por eso tienes sentimientos hacia ellos ¿verdad?-

-No hay manera de refutar ese comentario, entiendo perfectamente tu punto.- sonrió tiernamente -Por cierto, aun no me has dicho la razón de tu visita Kevin.-

-Ah si... pues venía a invitarte a la fiesta, Nazz me dijo que le dijera a todos y pues aunque ya lo sepas tengo que cumplir.- que mentira tan tonta.

-No sé aun si sea buena idea que vaya...-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Pues, no soy amante del alcohol, no tengo muchos amigos, y pues... no me gustan las chicas.- esto último lo dijo con inocencia, y Kevin solo le sonrió.

-¿Te gusta alguien Eddward?- el aludido dio un paso hacia atrás y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso Kevin?-

-Es una simple pregunta, a todos nos gusta alguien... sabemos lo que se siente cuando hay alguien en nuestra mente.- dijo algo ansioso

-N..no lo sé... creo que debe ser bonito.- le dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Es muy bonito, conocer a alguien que te ponga nervioso, que te haga sentir extraño, que te haga hacer tonterías, que haga que te quedes sin palabras y que no puedas dejar de mirar...- al momento de decir esto los ojos de Edd se fijaron en los de Kevin, que poco a poco se acercaba.

-Creo... que debo irme...- le dijo Edd extremadamente nervioso, dando pasos hacia atrás para entrar a su hogar, él sentía exactamente lo que Kevin acababa de decir, dichosa aquella persona por la cuál Kevin sentía tales cosas, era mejor alejarse.

-Por favor no...- le dijo Kevin sorprendiendo al ojiazul

-¿Qué?-

-No te vayas.- Lo agarró por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, y sintió que el mundo se borraba al contacto de su piel.

-Kevin...- Edd tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones

-Eddward, no llores.- le dijo mientras limpiaba su mejilla con delicadeza -No quiero confundirte.-

-Y yo no quiero malinterpretarte... por mi bienestar mental creo que en serio debo entrar...-

-¿Te hago daño?-

-Yo me hago daño... al pensar cosas que no son.- agachó la mirada

-Tonto.- Kevin puso su mano en la barbilla de Edd, y lo obligó a mirarlo, a pesar de que sus azules ojos estaban cubiertos por sus lágrimas, amaba tenerlos tan de cerca. -¿Me creerías si te digo que pienso lo mismo que tú?- le sonrió para calmarlo, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el collar que Edd le había obsequiado.

-Lo dudo...- Kevin tomo su rostro y se acercó lentamente, ambos se sonrojaron al sentir sus respiraciones, Edd estaba más nervioso, inmóvil, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se dejó llevar... cerró sus ojos despacio, provocando que el corazón de Kevin se acelerara, por fin el momento de la verdad había llegado.

Rozó sus labios con ternura, sintiendo la calidez de su piel, mientras su mano derecha lo sostenía de su mejilla, y su otra mano acarició todo su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos y entrelazarlos, y así, tomados de la mano se dieron un tímido beso que los hizo olvidarse del mundo. Al verse correspondido, Kevin profundizó el beso, poco a poco probando esos dulces labios, jugando con su lengua, juego que Edd contestaba con sumisión y perfecta sincronía, provocando un inmenso placer y un delicioso momento, con su mano libre, Edd abrazó a Kevin de la cintura con mucho cuidado. Kevin no soltaba su rostro y su mano apretaba la de Edd delicadamente acariciando con su pulgar tan suave piel. Era como besar a un ángel. Para Edd, en cambio, besar a un demonio, fue lo más maravilloso del mundo. Al separar sus labios ambos abrieron sus ojos con tranquilidad, brillaban al contacto de los del otro, o tal vez era la luna, quien sabe.

-¿Aún lo dudas?- preguntó el pelirrojo, Edd solo estaba sin habla con las mejillas rosadas -Eddward...- habló Kevin mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de Edd -...no quiero que vuelvas a llorar. Nunca.-

-Yo... no sé que decir...-

-No digas nada, no lo arruines...- le dijo mientras volvía a besarlo, definitivamente se enamoró de esos labios. Edd estaba en el cielo, disfrutaba esos besos más que cualquier cosa, eran muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginaba, mucho mejor que sus sueños la realidad era un millón de veces mejor. Se besaron gran parte de la noche, largos besos que los dejaban sin aliento, besos de pico, abrazos en silencio y risas nerviosas. Noche perfecta para ambos.

**•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•**

**Hola hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza ): universidad, tareas exámenes... ya saben.**

**¿Cuántas hemorragias nasales causó este cap?**

**Si se lo preguntan, Kevin y Nath hablaban por whatsapp XD**

**Bueno, les aclaro que desde este momento la historia se volverá romántica y algo rosa. No dejaré el drama y los problemas entre ciertos personajes, (venganza de Eddy y Kevin) vienen giros decepciones y nuevos romances :3 Así que lo rosa será KevEdd un rato (: Al fin KevEdd! *aplausos y gritos***

**Reviews: (ahora tuve poquitos :c)**

**•Linda Nicole: Si le dieron en la madre a Marie haha gracias por tus palabras aww me halagas ;3 ya no me tardaré en el siguiente y tienes razón en cuanto a las canciones! **

**•Reira Verzeihen Danke: Esas crueles! Ya se calmaron haha. Te entiendo! Examenes estresantes XD Al fin KevEdd! me tarde un poco hehe aqui esta por fin! **

**•Arami10: Que bien que te haya gustado :3 Sabes que yo nunca habia visto Eddy y Nath, y realmente me parecen lindos :3 despues escribire sobre ellos ya tengo en mente cierta historia... Abrazo!**

**•MeroNiakeehl: Si no te vayas! haha :3**

**•FranChessK: Ya esta listo el KevEdd hehe lo siento por tardarme! Edd es valiente y tuvo su recompensa :3**

**•tori-kimura: Bolita a las crueles! hahaha seria genial XD gracias por leer :3**

**•Muu801: Bienvenida! Hahaha lo siento! te desvelaste y no encontraste algo Kevedd XC bueno aqui esta :3 **

**•Kun-Cun: Oh gracias T.T *llora en su computadora* que lindo comentario aprecio que te guste tanto mi fic. Sabes que yo pensaba lo mismo, ¿por qué siempre Kevin debe ser el bravucon? Solo lo hice popular, de echo fue un poco mas cruel con Nath, no con Edd :b Me habia olvidado de Johnny haha tampoco he mencionado mucho a Rolf, y vaya que me gusta me parece muy gracioso. Espero no decepcionar con la fiesta, todo el capitulo 13 sera sobre eso :3 un abrazo!**

**Gracias por leerme, por sus favs y follows. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Bunny.**


	13. La fiesta (primera parte)

**Ed, Edd y Eddy son de Danny Antonucci.**

**Nathan (lo amo) es de c2ndy2c1d**

**Esta historia es mía para ustedes.**  
><strong>•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•<strong>

La fiesta (primera parte)

KevEdd. La historia empezaba, ambos chicos se besaban como si ya tuvieran mucho tiempo haciéndolo, como si supieran a la perfección los movimientos del otro, como si esos besos fueran lo últimos que sus labios probaran... en silencio ambos disfrutaban de sus primeros momentos juntos. Linda noche, con el viento helado acariciando sus mejillas y removiendo sus cabellos, la calidez de sus cuerpos los mantenía cerca del otro.

-Me encantan tus ojos...- Kevin le dijo a Edd mientras lo abrazaba y lo miraba fijamente, esos azules ojos brillaban como dos hermosas estrellas en el cielo. El de gorra simplemente sonrió con mucha timidez, sus mejillas color rosa pálido le daban un aspecto tan adorable e inocente.

-A mi me gustan los tuyos Kevin.- El pelirrojo sonrió, volvió a besarlo con intensidad.

-Me gusta tenerte tan cerca...- le dijo Kevin despacio causando su risa nerviosa.

-¿Yo... te..te gusto?- preguntó con miedo

-Más de lo que crees Eddward.-

-Oh cielos...- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, hundió su rostro en el pecho de Kevin sonrojado y con una linda sonrisa

-¿Y yo te gusto?-

-Te diste cuenta... antes de que empezara a llorar...-

-La verdad sí, solo quiero oírte decirlo.- le sonrió

-Me gustas... Kevin.- El pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreír.

-Quiero que hablemos claro, supongo que tienes preguntas.-

-Tengo algunas cuestiones al respecto.-

-Esta bien Eddward, hablemos mañana, es algo tarde, mejor me voy antes que lleguen tus padres.-

-Por supuesto.- sonrió Edd

-Buenas noches.- le dijo Kevin mientras lo volvía a besar, pero esta vez con ternura

-Bu..buenas noches.- Kevin se separó lentamente de Edd, acariciando su mano en señal de despedida, lentamente se retiró del umbral de la puerta de su adorado doble D. Ese tímido y pequeño chico de enormes ojos y torcida sonrisa, aquel que le quitaba el sueño sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Esa noche fue el comienzo de una hermosa historia, al menos así lo imaginaba el delgado chico de cabello negro. Cuando deseas algo con toda la fe y ganas del mundo y mantienes el positivismo, tus deseos se pueden cumplir. "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" le había dicho alguna vez su madre, pero en realidad no veía nada de malo en desear un romance correspondido, ese consejo lo seguiría al desearle el mal a alguien, aunque siendo Edd, era imposible que al menos alguna persona no le agradara, para ser un chico antisocial, era bastante amable y amistoso con quienes lo rodearan.

~•*○*•~

El día de la fiesta había llegado, muchos estudiantes estaban ansiosos, Nazz siempre organizaba buenas fiestas, aunque esta vez no sería en su casa, lo cierto es que sería en casa de una de sus porristas, casualmente el hermano de dicha porrista era la mascota de la escuela. Ed, el chico enorme e imponente de gran fuerza, aunque fuera del equipo de las porristas lo cierto era que no tenía nada que envidiarle a los jugadores de futbol.

**M**ay Cruel, la rubia que amaba a ese grandulón desde que lo conoció, miraba como el chico se ejercitaba con facilidad en clase de educación física. Con una simple playera de tirantes blanca, esa que usaban los hombres bajo sus camisas, lo cierto es que se veía muy irresistible a su manera de ver; su espalda ancha y bien formada, se le marcaban músculos, pero no demasiado, amaba sus brazos, lo que daría por ser abrazada con fuerza por esas marcadas extremidades... Ed había crecido, era más alto y el cabello ahora lo tenía un poco largo, dejando ver su color rojo, y esa sonrisa, ingenua, inocente. Algunos pensarían que sonreía con cara de tonto, pero lo cierto es que era bastante adorable, para ser tan masculino. May miraba fijamente al chico correr con gran facilidad, tenía mucha condición física. Se notaba a diferencia de Edd, que a duras penas conseguía levantar sus piernas con mucho esfuerzo, temblando y sudando excesivamente, mientras su amigo Eddy los seguía con lentitud, pero sin agotarse.

Ahora se encontraba sola, el entrenador los puso en parejas para una serie de ejercicios, Lee y Marie como siempre juntas. Miró a su alrededor, pero muchas chicas pasaban de ella, estaba apunto de irse cuando le tocaron el hombro.

-Necesito a superchica para este ejercicio.- Ed estaba ahí.

-¿Ed? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Le preguntó con emoción

-Eddy y doble D no son muy buenos May, y ya están juntos.-

-Seguro Ed.-

-Tú primero.- Le dijo tomándola de la cintura y elevándola hacia una barra. May se sonrojó, pero quería impresionar a Ed. Usó todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos y subió con dificultad.

-Debes usar tu abdomen May.- le dijo Ed al ver su cara de esfuerzo -Contráelo y eleva tu cuerpo.- La rubia así lo hizo, y le resultó bastante fácil, siguió con el ejercicio, subía y bajaba lentamente, pero lo hacía mejor que las otras chicas. El entrenador sopló su silbato indicando el turno de la otra pareja. May se soltó de la odiosa barra, cayendo en brazos de su prospecto.

-¿Cómo lo hice Ed?-

-Como superchica.- El silbato volvió a escucharse. Ed sio un salto y se sostuvo de la barra con mucha precisión, subía y bajaba con rapidez. May no dejaba de mirarlo atentamente. Sus brazos ahora se veían más marcados por el esfuerzo, se notaba un ligero _six pack_ a través de su playera húmeda, la rubia lo veia con morbosidad. Le encantaría poder tocar cada parte de su cuerpo... Silbato. La sacó de sus pensamientos, Ed dio un salto hacia adelante, cayendo frente a la chica.

-Increíble Ed.- le dijo sonriendo

-¿Yo cómo lo hice May?-

-Como superman.- le dijo riendo, y ahora su risa era bastante melodiosa. Ed recordaba que la risa de las hermanas Crueles era bastante molesta, pero May reía de forma femenina, linda. Su risa causó que Ed sonriera como un idiota.

Ahora abdominales, May se recostó sobre la colchoneta y entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. Sintió la manos de Ed rodeando sus tobillos con delicadeza, ese pequeño roce le había dado escalofríos. La chica levantó su torso al sonido de ese molesto silbato, mirando fijamente a Ed, que tampoco dejaba de mirarla. ED no lo había notado, pero May tenía un color muy peculiar de ojos: grisáceos, casi azules, casi verdes. May había crecido al igual que él, solo unos centímetros, pero estaba muy cambiada, su cabello era más largo, se notaba aún con esa coleta que se hizo para ejercitarse, su sonrisa era recta, sus dientes delanteros aun eran grandes, pero ahora si se escondían dentro de su boca, como la gente normal... Y bastante delgada, se notaba claro, que la chica se ejercitaba, era una razón por la cuál tenía tanta condición. Y vaya que Ed lo notó, May se movía con mucha facilidad, a diferencia de muchas porristas, que solo estaban en el equipo para verse lindas. May ya era linda, con ese rubor en su rostro por el esfuerzo, con sudor en su frente y cabello algo desordenado, era realmente linda.

Silbato, cambio.

-Mi turno May.- Ed se recostó, ahora el sintió las pequeñas manos de la rubia en sus pies, ella no dejaba de reír al fijarse en sus calcetines, tenían rebanadas de pizza impresas.

-Tus calcetines son graciosos.- le dijo con su linda risa

-Me gusta la pizza.-

-¿Y a quién no?-

-Deberíamos ir a comer alguna vez.- le dijo Ed sin dejar de elevarse -Conozco un buen lugar cerca de la fábrica de dulces.-

-Me gustaría mucho...- le dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

La clase de educación física terminó, y con ella, ese día de clases. Mientras el entrenador felicitaba a Ed y May por cumplir con sus ejercicios satisfactoriamente, algunos alumnos simplemente no pudieron, muchas chicas no dejaban de quejarse que era cansado, y otros como Edd, desfallecieron en el suelo de cansancio.

-Me gustó hacer ejercicio contigo May.- Le dijo Ed inocentemente, causando algunas risas morbosas al encontrar el doble sentido.

-Tonto, a mí igual.-

-Vendrás a la fiesta de hoy ¿verdad?-

-Ah.. no lo sé, Marie y Lee no tienen muchos ánimos.-

-No las necesitas, vamos ven, a veces es aburrido y me gustaría estar contigo.-

-¡ED VÁMONOS!- le gritó Eddy

-¿Qué dices May?- le volvió a preguntar ignorando a su amigo

-Promete que no me dejarás sola.-

-Lo prometo superchica.- le dijo sonriendo tontamente

-Esta bien Ed, ahí estaré.- ambos se despidieron, había atracción, definitivamente.

**L**as porristas estaban reunidas, todas emocionadas por la fiesta, Johnny estaba en medio de ellas, por primera vez en su vida era popular, saludaba a todos los estudiantes conforme pasaban a su lado, Nazz creía que el chico necesitaba amigos de verdad.

-Nazz...- alguien la llamaba

-¿Si? Oh Eddy.- la chica le dio un tierno beso como saludo, las porristas gritaron riendo -Basa chicas, no lo avergüencen.-

-No te preocupes Nazz, estoy acostumbrado a llamar la atención.- le dijo farsante

-Oh claro Eddy.- la chica rió

-¿Estarás ocupada cierto?-

-Cierto, iré a casa después.-

-Está bien, nos vemos en la noche Nazz, pasaré por tí a las 9.-

-Te espero Eddy.- dicho esto se besaron de nuevo. Lee Cruel observaba la escena detrás de una puerta, odiaba a Nazz, pero no podía hacer nada, aunque le diera una golpiza a la rubia, Eddy la había elegido. No podía, por primera vez estaba deprimida por el rechazo de Eddy.

**K**evin y Nathan se encontraban hablando junto al auto de éste último, Nath escuchaba emocionado la experiencia de Kevin, que estaba más feliz que de costumbre. Nathan no dejaba de decirle "_te lo dije_" y en verdad se sentía feliz por su mejor amigo. Al pasar los Ed's al lado de ellos, el pelirrojo se sonrojó, Nath le picaba las costillas mientras le hacía bulla.

-Eddward ¿puedes venir un momento?- Ed y Eddy ahora le hacían bulla a su amigo, estaban al tanto de la situación de la noche anterior. Edd les había contado esa mañana, en el camino hacia la escuela, como una adolescente emocionada, lo cierto era que tanto Ed como Eddy estaban feliz por que su amigo fue correspondido.

-¿Qué sucede Kevin?- le preguntó con toda la timidez del mundo

-Solo quería saludarte, no te había visto en todo el día.- Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Ustedes se ven tan bien juntos!-

-Cállate Nath, ¿espera qué rayos haces aquí?-

-Solo quería cerciorarme de que no estabas mintiendo.-

-¿Le.. contaste?- preguntó Edd, Nath y Kevin se miraron, al parecer metieron la pata

-Si bueno... es mi mejor amigo...- Kevin rascó su nuca avergonzado

-Está bien, yo también le conté a mis amigos... es solo que pensé que no querías que nadie lo supiera.-

-Eddward tranquilo, no pienses tanto.- le sonrió

-Claro Kevin, tienes razón.-

-Tengo entrenamiento, bueno, darles entrenamiento. ¿Te quedarás hoy a la práctica?-

-No puedo... tengo algo que hacer con Ed y Eddy..- le dijo avergonzado, era una forma de rechazo, Edd no quería ofender a Kevin, de ninguna manera, pero eran sus amigos, tampoco los iba a cambiar solo porque ahora el chico que adoraba lo invitaba a ser un espectador.

-Esta bien Eddward, luego me acompañarás.- le dijo al momento que guardaba su gorra roja en su mochila, fue amable, demasiado, al parecer Edd se preocupaba demasiado. Kevin no era tan agresivo, de echo era bastante atento con él.

-Claro Kevin, me gustaría.- Edd sonrió, Kevin se acercó y con delicadeza besó su frente.

-Nos vemos mas tarde, ve con cuidado a casa Eddward.- Dicho esto, el chico se fue hacia su entrenamiento, dejando a un sonrojado Edd completamente emocionado, feliz, y con esa sensación de vértigo en el estómago. Alguna vez sintió esas mariposas cuando Nazz se acercaba demasiado a él, o cuando Marie lo besaba. Pero eran nervios comunes, simple timidez que todo niño siente al tener una fémina cerca, sobre todo una linda. Kevin en cambio hacía latir su corazón rápidamente, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, temblaba y tartamudeaba, ahora mucho más al verse correspondido. Miró su caminar hacia las verdes canchas con atención, sus pantalones ajustados le venían muy bien. Kevin sintió su mirada, se detuvo y sonrió antes de girar y darse cuenta que Edd ahí estaba, mirándolo con ternura, se despidió con la mano provocando una risa nerviosa por su parte.

A pesar de que no tenían nada, sentían que eran todo. En ese momento mágicamente, la nada se convertía en todo.

~•*○*•~

**M**ay les rogó a sus hermanas para que la acompañaran a la fiesta. No quería verlas tristes, insistió mucho hasta que a regañadientes aceptaron.

-No tenemos nada que hacer ahí May.-

-Lee tiene razón, solo molestaremos a todos.-

-¿Desde cuándo les importa lo que piensen de ustedes?- preguntó la rubia

-No pienso ir a ver como Eddy y su estúpida novia se besan... no puedo soportarlo.-

-Yo tampoco quiero ver a Doble D, es horrible saber que me detesta.-

-No vamos a ir por los Eds, es una fiesta a donde irá toda la escuela, muchas personas aparte de ellos.-

-Par ti es tan sencillo, Ed parece corresponderte.- le dijo Marie seria

-Pero me importan más ustedes... me gustaría pasar un buen rato con mis hermanas, como en los viejos tiempos.- les dijo con mucha tristeza, Marie y Lee se miraron sorprendidas, su hermana menor tenía mucha razón. Ya no eran tan unidas, crecieron y dejaron de ser las mejores amigas...

-¿Hace cuánto que nos separamos de esta forma?- preguntó Lee -Marie, estás triste por doble D, yo estoy molesta por la relación de Eddy, pero a May le está yendo muy bien con Ed... deberíamos estar feliz por ella.-

-Tienes razón.- Marie miró a May. -Tú nos has apoyado siempre, por ejemplo con doble D, me advertiste que sería mala idea... hemos sido malas.-

-¿La decepción te sensibilizó?- le preguntó May

-Eres mi hermana, tonta.-

-No me gusta verte así Marie, ni a ti Lee, quiero que se distraigan esta noche y pasemos un rato juntas.-

-Como en los viejos tiempos... tienes razón.- le dijo Lee -Vamos a vestirnos, esta noche será nuestra chicas.-

-¡Sí! Vamos a pasarla bien.- siguió Marie Espero que esta noche pase algo entre tú y Ed.-

-Gracias...- les dijo sonriendo. Las hermanas se abrazaron como hacía mucho no lo hacían. Se querían, se cuidaban, desde siempre.

**N**azz estaba arreglándose con muchos ánimos. Lo cierto era que Eddy igual la consideraba hermosa, pero ella era líder de las animadoras, no podía permitir que alguna chica llamara la atención más que ella. Se arregló el cabello en una coleta alta, lo tenía largo ahora, se puso un lindo vestido azul, algo ajustado, Eddy ya era más alto que ella, por esa razón podía usar zapatos altos. Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo, hasta que escuchó el timbre de su casa.

-Hola Eddy.- sonrió con gusto

-¡Nazz! Te.. te ves... hermosa.- Eddy estaba muy impresionado, ¿cómo es que Nazz podía verse más linda cada vez?

-Gracias Eddy, tú te vez muy guapo.- le dijo causando el sonrojo del chico

-Vamos... ya empezó la fiesta.- Eddy le ofreció su brazo, Nazz se colgó de él, quería asegurarse de que la miraran entrar con su nueva conquista.

**E**dd miraba por la ventana hacia la casa de Kevin, hacía rato que Nath llegó y juntos fueron a casa de Ed. Estaba indeciso de ir, pues no esperaba que Kevin y él estuvieran juntos toda la fiesta, dudaba que hiciera público la especie de "relación" que apenas tenían. Eddy esperaba llegar a algo más íntimo con Nazz, y Ed solo hablaba de lo bien que se la pasaría con May. Podría pasar tiempo con algún chico de su vecindario, Sarah y Jimmy lo apoyaban mucho, Rolf y Johnny siempre lo apreciaron, algunos compañeros de la escuela tal vez irían... no parecía tan malo. Decidió ir.

Al llegar a la casa de Ed, simplemente entró, pues la puerta estaba abierta. Había algunos chicos en la sala. "_Ya están bebiendo._" Pensó Edd, pues como le había dicho a Kevin, no era fanático del alcohol. Al no ver a sus amigos, salió al patio trasero, había mucha más gente ahí, los buscó con la mirada, aunque sinceramente buscaba a Kevin. Hasta que lo vio, con algunas chicas... fue inevitable que sintiera celos al verlo tan sonriente con ellas, ya que no era muy común.

-¡Doble D!-

-¿Ah?-

-Me alegra que vinieras, tablón y yo apostamos, él apostó a que te quedarías en casa leyendo enciclopedias.-

-Cielos Johnny, no iba a faltar en tu cumpleaños.-

-Lo ves tablón, doble D es muy buen amigo.-

-Johnny disculpa, ¿has visto a Ed?-

-Ed no se ha separado de May desde que llegó, creo que están enamorados.-

-Oh cielos, creo que mejor no los interrumpo.- le dijo sonriendo

-Ven doble D, te presentaré algunas amigas.-

-Pero Johnny yo no tengo interés...-

-Vamos son muy lindas.- le dijo el chico mientras lo jalaba de su suéter sin escucharlo. -Chicas, quiero presentarles a mi amigo Doble D.-

-Hola...- les dijo nervioso

-¿Doble D? ¿Por qué ese apodo?- preguntó una chica

-Me... llamo Eddward, pero con dos D...-

-Oh eso es genial, Yo soy Nicole, ella es mi amiga Ginger, y ella es Lena.-

-Yo sí te conozco.- le dijo Lena -Y déjame felicitarte por lo que hiciste en la cafetería.-

-¿Felicitarme?-

-Por supuesto, no cualquiera enfrenta a Marie Cruel y vive para contarlo, además rompiste su corazón frente a todos al aceptarte.-

-¿Rompí su corazón?- ahora se sentía un poco culpable

-Estaba loca por ti, muchas veces nos interceptó en el baño por celosa, si alguna de nosotras te hablaba o te saludaba nos iba muy mal.- dijo Ginger

-Y que lo digas, estuve a punto de perder un examen cuando me dejó encerrada en mi propio locker.- dijo Nicole con los ojos cerrados

-Cielos yo... no creí que fuera tan intensa...- dijo Edd avergonzado

-Al menos ya no se mete con nosotras, llegó hace un rato y no ha cruzado palabras con nadie, ni siquiera para agredir.- Lena sonrió

-¿Marie está aquí?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor

-Si, pero no te preocupes, no te molestará.- le dijo Nicole sonriendo -No te ofendas pero nunca he tenido un amigo gay, me gustaría tenerlo.-

-Ay sí Eddward con dos D, sé nuestro amigo.- rió Ginger

-Bien, pues, la amistad no se le niega a nadie... no hay problema...- dijo sonrojado

-Dinos doble D, ¿por qué no estás con Ed o Eddy?- le preguntó Nicole

-Pues, ellos están con sus respectivas chicas.-

-¿Y tú no tienes un "respectivo chico"?- le preguntó curiosa Lena, a lo que Edd rió nervioso -Sí lo tienes.-

-Algo así...-

-¿¡QUIÉN!?- preguntaron las tres emocionadas, pero apenas las conocía, no podía decirlo, además Kevin se molestaría.

-Pues... creo que Nathan es lindo.- Mintió, aunque no demasiado, (pues en verdad Nath es hermoso).

-¿Verdad que sí?- le dijo Ginger -Desde que llegó me ha parecido muy guapo, incluso más que Kevin

-Kevin... también es... lindo...- les dijo sonrojado

-Doble D, no te apenes, no le diremos a nadie, ahora somos amigos.- sonrió Nicole -Si necesitas algo, cuenta con nosotras ¿si?-

-Gracias chicas, les digo lo mismo.- sonrió, al parecer hacer amigos nuevos no era tan difícil.

**E**d y May estaban en el jardín, cerca de un árbol, la chica estaba lamentándose de su apariencia; el resto de las chicas habían llevado sus mejores _outfits_, maquilladas concienzudamente, hermosas. Ella estaba como siempre, su cabello estaba suelto, sin ninguna diferencia, no llevaba vestido o falda, un simple jean color rojo y un suéter un poco holgado, hacía frío después de todo. Se sentía tan inadaptada.

-Que bien que viniste May.- dijo Ed rompiendo el silencio.

-Gracias por invitarme, aunque estás algo serio, ¿en qué piensas Ed?-

-Me gusta mucho una chica.-

-¿Quién?- preguntó May sorprendida -¿Quién es?-

-Es una chica muy curiosa.-

-¿Y.. es bonita?- agachó su cabeza mirando el suelo

-Sí, eres bonita May.- Ed sonrió con seguridad, la chica abrió sus ojos y su cara se tornó roja. -Me gustas.- le dijo mirándola fijamente

-¿E..en serio?- May estaba sin palabras

-En serio.- Ed ahora hacía círculos en el suelo con la punta de su pie y las manos en su espalda -Cuando estás cerca mi cerebro se vuelve estúpido.-

-Ed... también me gustas.- le dijo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos

-May, entonces ¿serías mi novia?- le dijo directamente, Ed no sentía miedo de decir las cosas, miró a la chica que sonreía con rubor en sus mejillas esperando ansioso su respuesta.

-Claro que sí Ed.- le dijo emocionada con una enorme sonrisa, pero se borró cuando sintió las manos de Ed en su cadera, el chico la atraía hacia él lentamente, sin dejar de mirar sus grisáceos ojos, tímidamente ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su adorado Ed, que se acercaba despacio hacia su rostro. El beso llegó, May había probado los labios de Ed incontables veces en el pasado, pero esto definitivamente era una experiencia nueva. Besos muy distintos, muy tiernos, Ed era cuidadoso con ella, y ella se dejaba guiar. Jamás fue besada por él, pocas veces correspondida, pero recibir un beso era muy diferente a robarlos. Ed por su parte se alegraba de probar los dulces labios de la rubia de verdad, de la única forma que nunca lo hizo, se sentía lindo, era tan dulce como un caramelo, y más placentero. Ambos se besaron con ternura, sin dejar de abrazarse y de vez en cuando mirarse...

**K**evin no dejaba de mirar a Edd, se veía tan lindo rodeado de gente salvaje, alcoholizados, gritando y riendo a carcajadas, cantando a todo pulmón, chicos besando a chicas sin algún tipo de vergüenza por hacerlo tan intensamente en público, y ahí entre tanto alboroto, Edd hablaba tímidamente con algunas porristas, entre ellas Sarah, esta última sin dejar de sonreírle. Ya que todos estaban bastante ocupados y distraídos, Kevin decidió actuar. Lentamente se acercó a Edd, hasta que se detuvo, justo detrás.

-Eddward, ve al cuarto de Sarah, ahora.- Le dijo en susurro con una sensual voz, Edd sintió un escalofrío por su espina, el aliento de Kevin en su nuca provocó que se le erizara la piel. Pasó junto a él y se sirvió un trago, Edd con nerviosismo siguió sus indicaciones.

-Con permiso chicas, vuelvo en un momento...- les dijo con toda la formalidad del mundo, como siempre. Ellas solo asintieron, Edd pudo fácilmente subir las escaleras sutilmente, alejándose de la fiesta, Kevin sonrió perversamente.

-Espero que Sarah no se moleste...- dijo Edd a sí mismo

-Tranquilo, nadie nos molestará Eddward.- Kevin entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sonrojando a Edd. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Kevin... yo... estoy bien.- Le sonrió. Kevin se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, besó a Edd con ternura, aumentando poco a poco la intensidad, hasta que su lengua entró para acariciar la de Edd, mientras sus manos bajaban a su delgada espalda y lo apretaban contra su cuerpo. Edd abrazó a Kevin por debajo de sus hombros, amaba ser más bajo que él. Lentamente, el beso se volvió tierno de nuevo, terminando con "piquitos".

-Desde que llegaste había querido hacer eso.-

-Igual yo...- dijo Edd con timidez

-Necesitaba besarte Eddward, me estoy volviendo adicto a tus labios.- Le dijo Kevin causando un enorme sonrojo al chico de gorra, nunca creyó que detrás de esa actitud de rebelde existía alguien tan atento.

-Kevin... me sonrojas.-

-Me gusta hacerlo, te ves tan inocente.- Volvió a besarlo con delicadeza, Edd decidió perder un poco de miedo, abrazó a Kevin con fuerza pasando sus brazos por su cuello. El pelirrojo se sorprendió, pero le encantó esa iniciativa de su parte. Lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda y besándolo con deseo.

-Sarah, necesito un poco de labial, no encuentro el mío.- Le dijo Nazz a su amiga, que bailaba con Johnny.

-Claro Nazz, tengo en mi habitación.- Ambas chicas entraron a la casa...

-La fiesta es un éxito, Johnny parece pasarla muy bien.-

-Él se divierte, aunque no me deja en paz, si no se detiene tendré que golpearlo.-

-Creo que le gustas Sarah, dale una oportunidad.-

-Olvídalo Nazz, es un raro ¿y has visto su enorme cabeza? Definitivamente no es mi tipo.-

-Vamos Sarah, dale una oportunidad, podrías olvidarte de doble D de una vez.- Sarah se detuvo

-¿Tú estás sugiriendo que use a Johnny?-

-Solo digo que sería más fácil, serviría como una buena distracción.- Nazz sonreía con naturalidad

-Nazz... ¿estás usando a Eddy para distraerte de alguien más?- Nazz miró a Sarah con los ojos muy abiertos, que estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero la rubia simplemente rió y giró, dándole la espalda.

-Dices muchas tonterías Sarah, vamos.- dijo retomando su camino.

Kevin tenía a Edd contra la pared, no dejaba de besarlo con intensidad, para ser tan tímido sabía usar su lengua, seguía con facilidad los movimientos de sus labios, en realidad sí se estaba volviendo adicto a esos besos. La perilla de la puerta giró despacio, por la música que entraba desde la ventana no escucharon cuando sus amigas de la infancia entraron a la habitación... Sarah cubrió su boca con su mano libre, con la otra sujetaba la perilla, temblaba. Nazz en cambio, boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, esos dos se comían el uno al otro. Su pecho sintió una fuerte presión, su respiración aumentó y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Sarah lentamente cerró la puerta, en silencio para evitar ser descubiertas.

-Nazz, dejemos a esos dos, alguna chica debe traer labial que pueda prestarte.- le dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-Claro.- le dijo con una falsa sonrisa -Vamos.-

-No tenía idea que Kevin era gay, esto es increíble.- rió Sarah

-Es bisexual, pero vamos Sarah ¿no sentiste nada al verlo besar a doble D?-

-Envidia supongo, pero me pareció una imagen super linda, creo que aunque nunca me los imaginé juntos se ven muy tiernos.-

-¿Tiernos? No entiendo, creí que doble D te gustaba.-

-Pues sí, pero no me molesta que sea feliz, que viva su sexualidad, creo que es una tontería enojarme si él está feliz. Y tú no deberías sentirte mal, si Kevin lo estaba besando es porque le gusta Nazz.- le dijo algo seria, al parecer la rubia estaba celosa, fue muy obvio.

-No me siento mal, solo me sorprende...-

-No debería, al parecer ya sabías sobre la bisexualidad de Kevin, no entiendo tu reacción, después de todo estás con Eddy...-

-¿Qué estás insinuando niña?-

-No lo insinúo, te lo digo directamente, estás usando a Eddy para olvidarte de Kevin.-

-No digas tonterías, Eddy me gusta, Kevin solo es mi amigo y lo sabes. Pero me sorprende mucho, yo no sabía que estaba con doble D.-

-¿Segura que dices la verdad?-

-Sarah, eres mi amiga, te lo diría.- mintió la rubia, pues en sí, le dolió mucho ver la realidad.

-Lo sé. Bueno, vamos a la fiesta, ninguna palabra de esto a nadie.-

-No diré nada Sarah.- sonrió. Las chicas regresaron afuera, Nazz directamente con Eddy, lo besó con mucha intensidad, esto incomodó un poco a quienes estaban a su alrededor, pues sus besos eran algo intensos.

**A**l ritmo de _Bailando solo_ de _Los Bunkers_, Jimmy bailaba bastante ebrio de manera muy sensual cerca de algunos jugadores que solo reían. Nathan bailaba rodeado de chicas, y Jimmy no dudó en acercarse lentamente a él. A estar frente al chico, probó sus mejores pasos (que ebrio solo daban risa) Nathan no dejaba de bailar siguiendo el juego, las chicas reían al ver a Jimmy tan desinhibido, aplaudían y gritaban, estaban divirtiéndose. Jimmy nunca había notado lo atractivo que era Nathan, se movía increíblemente bien, era muy atlético y su rostro era muy hermoso. Lo tomó de los hombros y se inclinó hacia sus labios.

-¡Wow Jimmy tranquilo!- le dijo Nathan al esquivar el atrevido beso que el pequeño estuvo a punto de darle.

-Vamos Nath, besémonos.- dijo poniendo "boca de pato".

-Estás ebrio Jimmy, no sabes lo que dices.- dijo Nathan con sudor en su cabeza no quería ser grosero, él no era así.

-Vamos sólo un beso, no te cuesta nada.-

-Jimmy debo rechazar tu oferta, a menos que fueras una rubia de enormes senos.- bromeó causando risas

-No te importó eso cuando besaste a Kev...- Nathan cubrió la boca del rubio antes de que dijera su secreto.

-No sabes lo que dices, ven busquemos a Sarah.- dijo mientras nervioso se alejaba de sus amigos. Llevó a Jimmy dentro de la casa, lo sentó en un sillón, el chico estaba muy mareado. Levantó su cabeza obligandolo a mirarlo. -Escucha Jimmy, estás muy borracho, duerme un poco y no hables con nadie.-

-Nathan te amo, eres el ser más hermoso que mis ojos han visto, y he visto muchas cosas hermosas.- dijo Jimmy antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedar dormido.

-Lo siento pequeño, ya encontrarás a alguien.- le dijo aunque ya no lo escuchara.

-¿Qué se siente ser amado por todos?- Nath escuchó una femenina voz, desconocida. Giró, justo detrás estaba Marie, sentada con las piernas cruzadas con expresión seria.

-Supongo que, es algo que me levanta el autoestima.- le sonrió

-Hablaba con sarcasmo niño listo.-

-No eres muy amistosa ¿verdad?-

-No me interesa socalizar.-

-Pues que gran idea tuviste al venir a una fiesta llena de gente con la cuál no socializar.- le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se sentaba en el descansa brazos del sillón donde dormía Jimmy, quedando de frente a la chica de cabello azul.

-Vine para acompañar a mi hermana, debo cuidarla, es mi única razón de estar aquí.-

-Ya que estás aquí deberías al menos pasarla bien.-

-Me la estoy pasando bien, ¿no ves mi expresión de felicidad?- le dijo con el rostro completamente serio (-.-)

-Pues aunque no lo creas me pareces divertida, eres graciosa aunque no quieras.- Marie no pudo evitar sonreír, pero agachó su cabeza para no ser vista por Nath.

Un jugador que salió del baño se fijó en Marie, tenía un short de mezclilla bastante corto, con unas medias de red color negras, sus botines negros con las cintas desatadas, le daban un aspecto tan rudo. La chica era delgada, pero tenía lindos pechos, se veían ligeramente por el cuello de su blusa color morado. Y ese piercing debajo de su labio del lado izquierdo, su cabello de ese color tan peculiar. Hermosa. Distinta a la cantidad de porristas que conocía. El chico se acercó.

-Nath, ¿cómo estás?-

-Hola Mike, bien gracias.- le sonrió Nathan

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?-

-Claro. Mike ella es Marie, Marie mi amigo Mike.-

-Hola muñeca, ¿por qué estás tan sola?-

-No estoy sola, mira te presento a Nathan, acaba de presentarnos.- Nath rió despacio, esa chica era experta en sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, es que me sorprende que una chica tan bonita como tú no tenga novio.- dijo sentándose junto a la chica fingiendo galanura.

-Sí, soy una fastidiosa mal parida. Chao.- Marie se puso de pie y salió hacia el jardín de la casa, dejando a ese Mike boquiabierto, acababa de ser rechazado, Marie ni siquiera le había regalado una sonrisa, definitivamente era diferente. Nath dejó solo a Mike, fue detrás de Marie, ella le había dado curiosidad. La fiesta estaba llevándose a cabo en el jardín trasero, pero Marie salió por la puerta de enfrente. La chica se sentó en la acera, justo frente a unos arbustos. Sacó un cigarrillo, buscó en su bolso y su ropa con desesperación, frente a ella una mano con un encendedor la sorprendió, levantó su vista, Nathan le había ofrecido fuego.

-Gracias.- le dijo la chica prendiendo el pequeño objeto de su adicción. -¿Gustas?- ahora ella le ofreció un cigarrillo a Nath.

-Claro Marie.- Nath se sentó a su lado, prendió el cigarrillo y permaneció en silencio.

-Es raro que un deportista fume sin importarle las consecuencias.- le dijo la chica sin mirarlo

-No deberías estereotipar, alguien tan peculiar como tú sobre todo.-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Nunca había visto que rechazaran a Mike, de echo rechazas a todo el mundo, en la escuela solo te veo con tus hermanas.-

-Bueno a diferencia de ti, no me interesa llamar la atención de nadie.-

-Aunque no llames la atención eres popular entre los chicos, créeme.- le dijo sonriendo

-Soy una mujer extremadamente antisocial, prefiero tener la atención de un solo hombre que de una horda de imbéciles.- dijo fumando con calma

-Eres así de fría por lo que pasó hace unas semanas ¿cierto?-

-No me digas que tú también quieres hablar de la forma en que doble D me rechazó.-

-No Marie, de echo te admiro.-

-¿Qué?-

-Eres fuerte, te enfrentaste a las burlas y chismes, y hoy estás aquí, demostrando que te importa una mierda lo que puedan decir de ti.-

-Aunque no lo parezca, estoy hecha mierda, y sí, es por ese doble tonto.-

-¿Todos los que lo quieren le dicen así?-

-¿Ehh?-

-Nada nada.- Natha la miró -¿Por qué te gusta tanto? Es raro, parece que te gustan los rockeros, los chicos malos.-

-¿Te importa?-

-Solo te saco conversación.-

-Precisamente de doble D.-

-¿Tienes algo mejor?-

-Está bien, te diré. Cuando mis hermanas y yo nos mudamos a cul de sac, éramos niñas, lo cierto era que él me pareció lindo desde que lo vi, tiene unos hermosos ojos. Y con el tiempo me enamoré, tan distinto a mí, tímido, inocente, es una ternura... pero me cegué, al parecer su homosexualidad era notoria para todo el mundo excepto para mi.-

-Al menos te lo dijo, ahora que sabes la verdad solo te queda superarlo.-

-Pero soy una terca, me cuesta olvidarme de él, yo ya no quiero quererlo, esto no está bien.-

-Creo que no tiene nada de malo que te cueste olvidar, eso demuestra que tus sentimientos son reales.-

-Supongo...- la chica terminó su cigarrillo, lo apagó en la tierra y miró a Nathan -Ahora sé por qué todos te aman, eres agradable tonto.-

-¿Eso crees?- Nathan sonrió

-Sabes escuchar.- Marie suspiró -Me siento mejor.-

-Vamos a la fiesta, te prepararé un _Eddrink_.- La bebida de los Ed's al parecer era un éxito, pero Eddy estaba tan distraído con Nazz, que las personas solo bebían sin pagarle, aunque definitivamente nadie lo haría. Nathan se puso de pie, le ofreció su mano a Marie, ella la tomó y se levantó. Ambos entraron a la casa de Ed.

**E**ddy bailaba con su hermosa chica, que al parecer estaba un poco "alegre" después de quién sabe cuántos tragos y cervezas. Pero le gustaba que no estuviera dando un espectáculo como Jimmy, se controlaba al parecer.

-Nazz, regreso en un momento.- le dijo al oído

-¿A dónde vas Eddy?-

-Solo voy al baño linda.-

-Está bien, no tardes.- le dijo la chica besándolo frente a todos, Rolf miraba la escena un poco confuso, hasta donde él recordaba, Nazz estaba loca por Kevin.

-Rolf está confundido Nazz, creí que Kevin era el chico que querías.- le dijo apenas Eddy se fue.

-Kevin, no me quiere, pero Eddy sí, es bueno para no pensar en Kevin haha me ayuda a distraerme, pero shhh haha no le digas a Sarah...- le dijo entre risas, la chica estaba algo ebria, mientras bailaba a la vista de algunos chicos

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces Nazz?-

-Eddy está feliz, yo estoy bien, no hay nadie lastimado.-

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces Nazz, el chico Eddy en verdad te quiere.-

-Y yo lo haré con el tiempo Rolf, ahora ¡A disfrutar!- alguien más aparte de Rolf fue testigo de dicha confesión, Lee.

Al salir Eddy del baño, la pelirroja detuvo su camino parándose frente a él.

-¿Te importa?-

-Debo decirte algo Eddy.-

-No tengo nada que escuchar de ti.-

-Es sobre tu tonta novia...-

-Nazz, Lee, se llama Nazz y no es tonta.-

-Tienes razón, el tonto eres tú, ella solo te está usando.-

-Ya ya, debí suponer que solo dirías estupideces, acéptalo Lee, ella es mi novia y no pienso permitir que lo arruines.-

-Pero Eddy es enserio, acabo de escucharla, pregúntale a Rolf ella dijo que...-

-Basta Lee.- dijo interrumpiéndola -No digas más.-

-Eres un idiota, ella quiere a Kevin.-

-Claro Lee, lo que tú digas.- Eddy siguió con su camino ignorando a la chica, ella lo detuvo sujetando su brazo.

-Te está usando estoy diciendo la verdad.-

-Eres una patada en los cojones Lee, deja de fastidiarme.- Lee soltó a Eddy con tristeza al escucharlo, jamás había sido tan grosero. Eddy siguió su camino hacia la fiesta, molesto por la actitud de Lee, obviamente eran mentiras de la pelirroja, estaba celosa. Buscó a Nazz con la mirada, la chica bailaba junto a Rolf que solo bebía. Lee le había dicho que le preguntara a Rolf, y por un momento estuvo dudoso de hacerlo, ya que efectivamente estaban juntos, pero de ninguna manera le creería a Lee, ella no iba a manipularlo como antes, no señor.

-Déjalo Lee.-

-¿Ahh? ¿May?-

-Eddy debe aprender por sí mismo Lee, si no quiso escucharte ya no puedes hacer nada, solo espera a que se de cuenta.- le dijo su hermana

-¿Y si nunca pasa? Esa tonta porrista lo tiene como perro a sus pies.-

-Al final todo se sabe, Lee olvídate de ese tonto, te aseguro que lo lamentará.-

-Estabas muy ocupada con Ed.- le dijo sonriendo, cambiando el tema. -¿Lo besaste?-

-¡Sí Lee! ¡Me pidió ser su novia!- le dijo abrazándola

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, de echo estábamos en su habitación.-

-¿Ya te lo tiraste?-

-¡LEE! ¡QUE COSAS DICES!- le dijo May avergonzada -Solo me mostraba su colección de historietas y cómics.-

-Claro, así se le dice ahora.-

-Lee no ha pasado nada.-

-Tienes 17 y él 19, no creo que seas virgen por mucho tiempo.-

-Apenas soy su novia desde hace unas horas, eso pasará mucho después.- le dijo con la cara roja

-Si tú lo dices hahaha.-

-¿Donde está Marie?- preguntó la rubia, Lee se encogió de hombros, la buscaron por la casa, salieron al jardín, y su hermana reía junto a Nathan, Johnny y algunos jugadores, cosa que extrañó a sus hermanas, pero al ver la bebida que Marie sujetaba se dieron cuenta que ya estaba algo "feliz".

-Ven Lee, vamos a bailar.- Le dijo su hermana, Lee lanzó una mirada a Eddy, que ya la miraba con molestia, luego se fijó en Nazz, la chica no dejaba de beber, estaba bastante dolida al parecer.

-Bailemos May.- Lee sonrió -Marie, ven aquí.- La chica de cabello azul las miraba, estaban solas, dudó en unirse a su baile.

-Vamos Marie, todas las chicas deben bailar por lo menos una vez en su vida.- Nathan le ofreció su mano de nuevo, Marie no dudó en aceptarla, después de todo había ido a pasar una buena noche.

Ed se unió al baile de las Crueles, abrazando a su ahora novia, un chico del equipo bastante alto y de cabello negro tomó la mano de Lee, no dejaría a una señorita bailando sola. Al ritmo de_ All I ever wanted-Basshunter_ fueron atrayendo a los demás. Rolf decidió invitar a Ginger que solo miraba al chico desde hacía rato, la chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos miel aceptó encantada.

Kevin y Edd aparecieron después de una larga sesión de besos, sin saber que dos pares de ojos habían sido testigos.

-Ven doble D, baila tú también.- le dijo Sarah mientras lo empujaba hacia los demás, el chico de dejó llevar, pues estaba muy feliz.

-¡Vamos Kevin!- le gritaba Nathan -Tu pie está mejor no seas aguafiestas.-

-¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!- gritó Kevin causando la emoción de todos. Al bailar Kevin muchas chicas más se unieron, Edd bailaba con su amiga Nicole, con Sarah, incluso dejó a un lado sus problemas y pasó un buen momento con Marie. Kevin no dejaba de reír junto a sus amigas, causando un poco de celos en Nazz.

-Kevin es un hipócrita.- decía la rubia

-¿Por qué dices eso Nazz?- le preguntó Eddy

-No me digas que no sabes lo que pasó entre él y doble D...-

-Sí lo sé, cabeza de calcetín es mi amigo y me lo dijo. ¿Te molesta que Kevin...-

-Me molesta que le haga creer a las demás que le gustan.-

-Solo están bailando... parece que estás celosa.- le dijo con tristeza

-No Eddy, lo siento, el alcohol me pone mal. Ven aquí.- la chica lo besó con ternura -Te quiero Eddy, en serio.- le sonrió

-Y yo a ti, Nazz.- Estaba sonrojado, recibiendo un sensual beso, se apartaron poco a poco de los demás, besándose con intensidad... Nazz sintió en su pierna como Eddy se endurecía al contacto de su cuerpo, y esos endemoniados besos.

-Eddy.. ¿quieres ir arriba?- le preguntó la chica al oído, dándole pequeños mordiscos, causando que la erección de Eddy creciera.

-Pero Nazz, no creo que sea buena idea, estás algo.. bueno...-

-Vamos Eddy, estoy bien, además tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.- le dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de Eddy, y lo besaba. El Ed menor no pudo negarse, siguió a Nazz escaleras arriba, de la mano entraron al cuarto de Sarah. Lee había visto la escena, dejó de bailar, estaba a punto de correr pero sintió unos brazos que la rodearon desde su espalda.

-Lee me la estoy pasando genial, fue buena idea venir.- Marie estaba feliz, sonriendo, como hacía mucho no la veía.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños cabezón!- gritó Lee, seguida de los demás, no arruinarían su noche.

**•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•**

**H**ola hola! Disculpen la tardanza, prometo no volver a tardar más de una semana en actualizar. Ahora si tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Esta es la primera parte de la fiesta :) Pasarán muchas más cosas.

No me odien por la maldad de Nazz, tiene el corazón roto, igual que Marie. Creo que se imaginan lo que pasara entre ella y Eddy ;)

No hubo mucho KevEdd pero en la segunda parte habrá mucho!

Reviews:

•**FranChessk**: Me hiciste reír con tu comentario amaste Kevin y Nath y Kevedd pues equis... que mala! hahaha hasta leí que si te había gustado :p gracias en serio por tus buenos comentarios :3

•: Lo leíste dos veces? Genial! aunque si tarde en actualizar XC lo siento pero aquí esta, una laaaarga continuación n.n animo!

•**MeroNiakeehl**: Lo sé! Ese Jimmy tuvo muchísima suerte, y la seguirá teniendo ;) Kevin y Nath se me ocurrió en el momento y veo que sí fue buena idea. :3

•**Hari Kimura**: Kevin es un romántico, claro que habrá demasiada empalogosidad XD bueno moderada para no ser muy dulce :3 gracias a ti por leerme!

•**Reira Verzeihen Danke**: Jimmy es un desvergonzado! Al fin hubo beso haha y si, Sarah hará algo lindo por May :) Castigada? al menos el castigo valió la pena? haha animo no abandones tus proyectos! :D

•**Linda Nicole**: Eres la cosa mas linda del mundo mundial XP haha lo siento por hacer esperar pero me gusta tomarme el tiempo para que queden muy guapos los capítulos. No lo dejaré a medias :3 ya está terminado como quien dice, solo desarrollo las ideas que escribí. Si definitivamente ese video será interesante en el futuro :D Ohhh y claro que esa canción de tatu me encanta *-* no sabía que hablaba de un chico gay y tenía tanto sin escucharla... perfecta!

•**Kun-Cun**: No sabes como adoro leerte! Me gusta que te agraden mis caps, y claro que no me hace perder tiempo :3 gracias a las críticas que tomas el tiempo de darme, me gusta me gusta. Y si respecto a la serie, Kevin es lindo con Edd inconscientemente, haha gracias por tu comentario en verdad me subes el animo! :3

•**Kikyoyami8**: Cosa besha hahaha oh claro que habrá cosas lindas y gays XD gracias por seguir aquí :3 nos leemos!

•**Corciaa801**: Si tardé un poco en actualizar XC lo siento, pero ya no pasará :D gracias por el cumplido que linda Oww

•**darkless**: asdfghjkl! hahaha gracias :D acaso no te sorprendió este cap? aunque pensándolo bien, no puse nada tan sorprendente en la fiesta, ningún giro aún :p gracias por leerme en serio!

•**Arami10**: Hahaha creo que muchas hubiéramos tenido hemorragia nasal XD gracias por tu review tan lindo aww :3 que estés bien tu también!

•**Darkela**: Verdad que sí fue lindo? Bueno eso digo yo haha ohh claro que ese video fue tomado por algo :$ que estés bien! nos leemos pronto :3

•**Muu801**: Te emocionaste? :D que genial! me alegra causar emociones en las lectoras :3 gracias por los deseos de buena suerte! y si tendremos mucho KevEdd *-*

Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, los amo infinitamente!

Me gustaría poner una imagen por capítulo, pero ya que solo puedo subir texto les dejo en mi perfil mi tumblr, cada que suba nuevo cap subiré una imagen al respecto (así podrán imaginarse las escenas) o si alguien conoce alguna página de facebook llena de amantes del KevEdd :3

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, ayúdenme a llegar a los 100 reviews les juro que seré muy feliz! Nos leemos pronto.

**B**unny.


	14. La fiesta (segunda parte)

**Ed, Edd y Eddy son de Danny Antonucci.**  
><strong>Nathan (lo amo) es de c2ndy2c1d<strong>  
><strong>Esta historia es mía para ustedes.<strong>

*Lemon* (chicoXchica)

(no muy detallado que aquí lo que interesa es KevEdd ;])

**•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•**

La fiesta (segunda parte)

-Nazz... ¿estás segura de esto?-

-Vamos Eddy, deja de hablar, ambos lo queremos.-

-No quiero que te arrepientas.-

-No pienses eso tonto.- Le dijo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, sujetando el cuello de su camisa y jalándolo hacia atrás.

-Es algo repentino.- le dijo Eddy demasiado agitado

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-

-Nazz es que yo.. nunca he.. pues..- Nazz se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que Eddy era virgen.

-¿Y no quieres que yo sea tu primera vez?- la chica sonrió con sensualidad, Eddy solo la besó despacio.

-No quisiera decepcionarte.-

-Oh Eddy.- Nazz lo empujó hacia la cama, acostado y completamente nervioso la chica se montó en él. -Relájate y déjate llevar.-

Nazz besó apasionadamente a Eddy le gustaba saber que la deseaba, y ella también lo estaba deseando como nunca. La rubia bajo a el cuello de Eddy, con ruidosos besos que causaban escalofríos en él. Desabotonó la camisa sin dejar de besarlo, bajando poco a poco por todo su pecho y su estómago. Eddy se ejercitaba, Nazz disfrutaba posar sus labios en su cuerpo ligeramente marcado y con un poco de vello corporal. Ya no era el mismo niño gordito que conoció, se tomó un minuto para apreciarlo detalladamente, mientras pasaba sus manos por el torso de Eddy que no dejaba de mirarla con nerviosismo, pero también con mucho deseo.

Eddy se atrevió y levantó el vestido de Nazz, hasta que lo quitó por completo y lo arrojó al piso con tranquilidad. Él también se tomó su tiempo para apreciar a la chica. Era hermosa, delgada y flexible como buena porrista, pechos pequeños pero firmes y unas torneadas piernas que Eddy no dejaba de acariciar. La chica lo besó en los labios mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba el zipper de los pantalones de su chico, dejando ver una erección a través de sus bóxers. Sin dejar de besarlo Nazz acarició a Eddy por sobre su ropa interior, causando un escalofrío en el chico. Eddy tomó valor, y recordando las lecciones de su hermano, liberó el sostén de la chica con una mano, Nazz se sorprendió, pero se dejó hacer. Lentamente Eddy se lo quitó, aunque la luz estaba apagada, la luz de la calle entraba por la ventana, pudo apreciar sus pechos desnudos que no dudó en acariciar. Despacio presionaba sus pezones con los pulgares mientras besaba su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su destino. Con nerviosismo los besó con lentitud, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de la chica que no dejaba de gemir ligeramente, ella misma guió el rostro de Eddy hacia sus botones rosados, Eddy los acarició con la punta de su lengua, cada vez más apasionado.

Nazz tomó el control, recostando a Eddy lo liberó de su última prenda. Tomó el miembro de Eddy y lo acarició.

-Tranquilo, esto te gustará.- Le dijo al momento de introducirlo en su boca, y hacer su trabajo. Eddy no creyó que esa sensación fuera tan increíblemente placentera, sus ojos estaban en blanco, estaba en el cielo. Nazz no se detuvo hasta que el chico se arqueó hacia adelante.

-Voy... a llegar..- Pero la rubia seguía en su tarea, Eddy terminó en su boca sin poder evitarlo. Fue algo que nunca había experimentado, le encantó. -N..Nazz... yo...-

-Ahora es mi turno Eddy.- Lo interrumpió la chica, ahora ella sacó su última prenda, y Eddy sin perder su erección solo la observaba. Nazz besó con intensidad a Eddy, y lentamente volvió a recostarlo, mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de su cadera. Despacio, ella bajaba, Eddy sentía como poco a poco entraba en Nazz, esa sensación era mucho mejor. Ella comenzó a subir de nuevo, y luego bajaba, cada vez un poco más rápido, disfrutando al máximo el placer que su chico demostraba. Estuvieron encerrados más de una hora, no muchos habían notado la ausencia de ese par. Excepto una pelirroja:

**L**ee estaba devastada, sentada en el sofá no dejaba de beber, ella había soñado toda su vida con estar con Eddy, en entregarse a él sin condiciones, y estaba segura que Eddy también se entregaría a ella por primera vez... pero estaba entregándose a otra chica, que ella conocía, en ese momento.

-A los jóvenes citadinos les encanta esa bebida del demonio.- Rolf tomó asiento junto a Lee mientras comía cacahuates.

-Estás en una fiesta chico listo, qué otra cosa se puede hacer...-

-Rolf entiende eso, pero por qué razón alguien disfrutaría marearse y vomitar, perder el sentido y el control, ni siquiera tiene buen sabor.-

-A todos les gusta, pero no a todos nos afecta así.- Dijo mientras le daba un gran trago a su vaso.

-¿Por qué bebes sola?-

-Eso no es tu problema.-

-¿Es por el chico Eddy?- Lee abrió los ojos.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!-

-No lo es, pero estoy seguro Nazz le romperá el corazón a Eddy.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Eddy es un lambiscón, Nazz los odia, solo quiere distraerse.-

-Eres un terrible amigo, debiste decirle a Eddy.-

-Rolf prefiere no meterse con esos dos, Eddy es terco, nunca le creería al hijo de un pastor, a menos que tuviera la figura de una fémina, de otra forma no me escucharía.-

-Lo dudo.- Lee llenó su vaso de nuevo. -Yo traté de decirle, pero me dejó muy claro que esa rubia hueca lo manipula por completo.-

-Mi abuela dice que tarde o temprano todo sale a la luz, así que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Esto pasará, así que no te deprimas Lee.-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo... el amor de tu vida no está revolcándose allá arriba con alguien mucho mejor que tú.-

-Eres una chica linda Lee, Nazz podrá ser muy popular, pero no es del todo una santa, así que si eres rebelde pero sin herir a los demás no creo que ella sea mejor.-

-No deberías hablar mal de tu amiga...-

-Rolf no habla mal de nadie, y claro que Nazz es amiga, pero ella debe asumir las responsabilidades de sus actos.- El chico cruzó sus pies mientras miraba a las embriagadas chicas bailar lento entre ellas. -Ellas se arrepentirán mañana de lo mucho que bebieron.- Lee las miró, estaban completamente ebrias, bailando de forma vulgar, pero ellas se creían sensuales, provocando a los chicos que simplemente las fotografiaban o grababan, riendo alrededor de ellas, Rolf le acababa de dar una interesante lección. Arrojó su bebida, no pensaba arruinar su noche, ella merecía divertirse, y no necesitaba el alcohol para eso.

**M**arie bailaba afuera, junto con May, muchas animadoras habían tratado a las hermanas, no eran tan malas después de todo. Lee las buscó con la mirada, se acercó a la chica de cabello azul y la jaló hacia ella, fuera de todo el escándalo.

-¿Qué te sucede Lee?- Marie se zafó de su agarre.

-Marie debemos buscar a Doble D.-

-¿Doble D? ¿Para qué quieres buscar a ese tonto?-

-Debemos disculparnos con él.- Marie la miró incrédula.

-¿Qué mierda dices? Estás ebria...-

-Escucha, sabes que lo que hicimos está mal, y sí, me siento un poco culpable, ¿algún problema con eso?-

-Rayos Lee, no no tengo problema, pero es increíblemente extraño, nunca nos hemos arrepentido de nuestras travesuras.-

-Lo sé, pero una cosa es hacer travesuras, y otra es lastimar a las personas... no preguntes más y busquemos a ese bobo.-

-Tengo derecho a saber por qué este cambio de actitud.-

-Te lo explicaré luego.-

-Esta bien Lee.-

Las hermanas buscaron a Edd, estaba recargado en la cerca del jardín con su amiga Nicole.

-Doble D.- Le dijo Marie, causando nervios en ambos chicos. -Tenemos algo que decirte.-

-Marie yo...-

-Dejen a Doble D en paz, ya lo han molestado bastante.- Lo defendió su amiga, aunque por dentro estaba aterrada.

-Tú no te metas.-

-Marie basta, no causes más problemas. Solo escucha Doble D, un minuto.-

-Yo... por supuesto chicas.-

-Lo sentimos mucho.- Dijo Marie. Edd y Nicole se miraron sin saber bien que decir.

-No nos miren así, en realidad queremos...-

-Déjalo Lee.- La interrumpió Marie. -Yo fui la de la idea, yo lo siento Doble D, por haberte avergonzado en la escuela, y haber sido tan estúpida.-

-Marie...-

-Escucha, no supe tomar bien la verdad, pero no quisiera que me odiaras, así que... ya sabes... perdón.-

-No hay problema.- Dijo Edd son una sonrisa. -Acepto sus disculpas, y gracias, se requiere de mucho valor para aceptar sus errores y remediarlos, las felicito...-

-Bla bla bla, no hace falta un discurso Doble D.- Le dijo Marie algo sonrojada.

-Oh, hehe claro lo siento.-

-Bien, sinceramente siento que me quité una enorme culpa, necesito un trago.- Dijo Lee.

-Yo también quiero uno, pero no sé como prepararlo.- Dijo Nicole juntando sus dedos.

-Vaya que chicas tan inocentes hay en esta fiesta.- Lee rió. -Vamos adentro que muero de frío.-

Los 4 entraron, Lee corrió junto con Nicole hacia la barra donde estaban las botellas, Marie se quedó hablando tranquilamente con Edd.

**L**a música estaba muy movida, ya no había muchos bailando, en medio del pequeño grupo de chicos que bailaban en el jardín, se encontraba Jimmy, bailando sensualmente compitiendo con Johnny, que se movía torpemente, incluso tablón tenía más ritmo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Sarah abriéndose paso hacia el centro -¿Jimmy?-

-Tu amiguito no ha dejado de moverse para provocar algún chico.- Le dijo su ahora cuñada May.

-¿Qué no se había quedado dormido en el sofá?-

-Pues el chico no puede dejar de bailar, y menos de beber.-

-Cielos, se arrepentirá de las mil fotos que aparecerán en Facebook mañana...-

Jimmy se quitó su camisa con "sensualidad" botón por botón, mientras las chicas gritaban muertas de risa, pero él se sentía sexy, tanto así que arrojó su prenda hacia un chico. Johnny no iba a perder ante el pequeño, era su fiesta. Torpemente sacó su camisa y trató de arrojarla, con tan mala suerte que tablón salió volando fuera de sus resbalosas manos, directo al rostro de Sarah.

-Oh mierda.- Dijo May mientras se hincaba para hacerla reaccionar, la pobre chica estaba en el suelo con una marca de tabla en su frente. -Sarah, despierta.-

-Moja su cara un poco.- le dijo una chica

-No, levanten sus pies.-

-Mejor denle aire.- Se habían reunido alrededor de la chica, pero no reaccionaba y solo hablaban.

-A un lado, sé lo que debo hacer.- Dijo Johnny poniéndose de rodillas junto a May.

-¿Seguro que sabes qué hacer?-

-Esto siempre funciona.- Johnny se pasó la lengua por los labios, tomó la cabeza de Sarah, que ya estaba reaccionando, abrió lentamente sus ojos solo para encontrarse a Johnny que estaba demasiado cerca. La estaba besando, a los ojos de muchos, y por desgracia a los celulares de otros. Qué desagradable que te besen con los labios llenos de saliva, la chica solo agitaba sus brazos sin poder zafarse.

-Oh cielos... pobre Sarah.- Dijo una chica, a su lado otra de sus amigas se tapaba los ojos pero veía por una ranura entre sus dedos, otra chica abrazaba a un chico cubriendo su rostro en su hombro mientras él ponía cara de desagrado al ser testigo de la escena.

-Johnny estará muerto en un rato.- Dijo Ed, quien abrazaba a May por la espalda, mientras la chica asentía con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No sé si sentir pena por Sarah o por Johnny, cuando Sarah lo asesine.- Dijo Jimmy.

Johnny por fin se separó de los labios de Sarah, que estaban muy húmedos ahora. Las chicas gritaron un "eww" al unísono, los chicos solo reían en voz baja.

-¡AHH JOHNNY!- Gritó la chica limpiando sus labios con su brazo poniéndose de pie furiosa.

-Vamos linda no me lo agradezcas. Cielos tablón que bueno que la noqueaste, gracias amigo.- Johnny reía mientras todos retrocedían.

-Lo matará.- Dijo Ed.

-Sin duda.- Asintió May.

Sarah saltó sobre Johnny tratando de darle una lección, pero el chico se quitó evitando a la furiosa porrista.

-Creo que se enojó contigo tablón.-

-¡ARRGG!- Gruñó Sarah.

-Creo que quiere matarnos... ¡corre tablón!- El chico corrió causando risas por parte de todos.

-Sigamos bailando.- Dijo Jimmy al momento, no dudó en bailar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Quieres bailar May?-

-Claro que sí mi superman.- May abrazó a Ed y le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz, provocando un "aww" de parte de las chicas. Sonrió sonrojada.

~•*○*•~

**L**a fiesta había terminado, era aproximadamente la 1:40 de la mañana. Muchos se habían ido, en casa de Sarah solo estaban los chicos del vecindario, algunos jugadores muy borrachos, y las crueles. May y Ed estaban poniendo algunas canciones, no muy escandalosas, mas bien algunas clásicas, rock alternativo, melódicas e incluso románticas. Un ambiente muy tranquilo. La pareja no dejaba de reír y besarse, se veían perfectos juntos.

Kevin hablaba con Nathan, pero no dejaba de mirar a Edd, quien hablaba tímidamente con Marie, eso no le gustó.

-Si las miradas mataran, Marie estaría en el suelo. Tranquilo Kevin, controla esos celos.-

-No entiendo como puede estar hablando con ella como si nada.-

-Bueno, tu adorado Doble D es muy noble, no creo que sienta rencor hacia ella, o hacia nadie.-

-Tienes razón, tal vez por eso siento una necesidad de protegerlo.-

-Quieres ir con él ¿no es así?-

-Tengo que besarlo o me volveré loco.-

-¡Cielos que intenso!-

-Te lo juro, besa increíble.-

-¿Acaso besa mejor que yo?-

-Shh cállate idiota nos pueden oír.-

-Pero si tú estás diciendo que te encantan sus besos, y me callas a mí.-

-Hehe mierda tienes razón.- Kevin miró a Edd -Escucha iré hacia el patio... ¿podrías...?-

-Sí claro bebe, yo distraigo a Marie y le diré a tu bombón que te vea allá.-

-Gracias cariño.- Kevin sonrió mientras su amigo le guiñaba un ojo.

Nathan se dirigió hacia Edd, Marie le había caído bastante bien no le molestaría distraerla.

-Disculpa Doble D, requiero de tu ayuda.-

-Claro Nath, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-Kevin y yo discutíamos sobre el fin del mundo. Kevin está seguro que seremos invadidos por extraterrestres, y yo soy más de la idea de que nos destruya un meteorito. ¿Estamos mal?-

-Pues... ambos tienen razón Nath, ambas teorías son aceptadas.-

-Pero vamos Edd, ¿cuál es la más probable?-

-A menos que la existencia de los seres de otro mundo sea confirmada en la siguiente hora, supongo que tu teoría es más probable.-

-¿Podrías ir a decirle exactamente eso a Kevin? Ese tonto está en el patio.-

-¿Por qué quieres que...- Edd entendió la indirecta. -Es decir, claro...-

-Perfecto, gracias.- Nath sonrió. Edd sonrojado miró a Marie.

-Discúlpame un momento Marie.-

-No te preocupes, hablaremos luego.- Le dijo sin mirarlo. -¿En serio tú y Kevin discutían sobre eso?- Le preguntó la chica apenas se fue Edd.

-Claro que sí.-

-Que malo eres mintiendo Nathan.- le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nervioso

-Es una fiesta, ambos han estado tomando, y no dejaban de mirar hacia acá, Kevin no fue muy sutil al celar a Doble D. Su mirada es bastante fuerte.-

-Solo no le caes bien.-

-Y menos por acercarme a Doble tonto... vamos Nathan, acepto que Kevin tiene más posibilidades que yo.-

-Estás malinterpretando todo nena.-

-Claro, y tú querías estar a solas conmigo... hahaha esta bien, hagamos de cuenta que no me di cuenta de nada.-

-Eres demasiado astuta, en fin, ya que debo distraerte ¿quieres beber algo?-

-Creo que ya se terminó todo, pero agua estará bien. Vamos chico listo.-

Nathan sonrió, esa chica era madura, actuaba muy bien su indiferencia hacia Edd, aunque si, le dolía. Él simplemente la entendía, sintió atracción hacia Nazz desde que la conoció, pero solo eran amigos. Entendía ligeramente el no estar con quien te gustaba.

Kevin estaba recargado en el árbol de la casa de Sarah. Sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón cubriéndolas del frío, su mirada perdida en el cielo, las estrellas le recordaban los ojos de Edd, dos enormes zafiros brillantes que lo hipnotizaban. Disfrutaba la música, era una linda noche.

-¿Kevin?- El pelirrojo sonrió, esa voz ronca y aguda a la vez, ¿cómo era posible que su sola presencia acelerara su corazón?

-Hola otra vez Eddward.- Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Sucede algo? Nathan me mandó...-

-No necesito un pretexto para besarte ¿o sí?- Le dijo al momento de acercarse a su rostro y besarlo dulcemente, tomando por sorpresa al menor.

-Me siento apenado...- le dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-No tienes por qué.-

-Es que... simplemente no lo puedo creer.-

-¿Que me guste besarte?-

-Sí, a decir verdad... que haya pasado todo esto.-

-Bueno Eddward, ahora estoy dispuesto a contestar todas tus dudas, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.-

-No sé por donde empezar... en primer lugar yo no sabía que te gustaba...- le dijo avergonzado

-Pues... me ha costado un poco de trabajo aceptarlo. Pero supongo que gracias a eso sé que soy bisexual...-

-¿Pero... por qué yo?-

-¿Qué tiene de raro?-

-No lo sé, no soy el tipo de nadie... menos de alguien tan popular... que tiene muchas fans...-

-No te menosprecies tonto. Marie, Sarah, y algunas porristas estaban locas por ti.-

-¿Porristas?- Lo miró directamente con sorpresa.

-No dejaban de decir que eras lindo, y pues, tienen razón.- Le sonrió, Edd se sonrojó.

-Tal vez solo por que soy gay... pero no entiendo como es que tú...-

-¿Me gustas? Veamos... te conozco desde niño, te admiré cuando elaborabas alguna "estafa", y al pasar el tiempo, a pesar de que podía estar con cualquier chica yo no me sentía feliz con ninguna... y me gustaba hablar contigo, poco a poco te metiste en mi mente...- Kevin tocó su cabeza avergonzado. Edd lo miraba con rubor en sus mejillas, pero con mucha atención. -Cuando empezamos a tener clases juntos, cuando te veía en los entrenamientos, y a veces... cuando veía por mi ventana hacia la tuya... me gustaste cada vez más, aunque no lo sabía. Jimmy me ayudó a poner en orden mis ideas y al final lo acepté... eres como que el único chico que me ha gustado, y te confieso que esto me asusta un poco.-

-Supongo que todos temen al sentirse con gustos distintos...- dijo con tristeza

-Espera no lo tomes a mal, me refiero a que, no me importa que me guste un hombre, mi miedo es mas bien a esto que siento por ti...-

-¿Miedo? ¿Puedo saber por qué?-

-Porque me estás gustando demasiado, y no quiero ir muy rápido yo... no quiero arruinarlo.-

Edd sonrió, la mirada de Kevin era sincera, alguna vez su madre le dijo que mirando a los ojos a una persona se podía saber si mentía o no. Y Kevin estaba siendo muy sincero, no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

-No lo arruinarás, tú a mi también me has gustado desde hace tiempo, a diferencia de ti, yo estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti, no sentí miedo, pero sí una gran frustración, al creer que jamás pasaría algo... y ahora estás aquí confesándote... eso me hace feliz.-

-¿En serio?- Kevin sonrió sonrojado

-En serio.-

-La verdad es que también me siento feliz Eddward.-

-Entonces no tengas miedo, yo también estoy nervioso pero tus palabras me tranquilizan mucho.-

-Empecemos a salir ¿quieres?-

-Me encantaría.- Le dijo mientras sonreía y con mucha timidez, lo abrazada por la cintura. Esto sorprendió a Kevin, pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de Edd y le besó la frente. -Debo ir a casa... es tarde.-

-Pero tu casa está justo cruzando la calle, no te vayas quédate conmigo.- le dijo mientras lo apretaba hacia su cuerpo

-Nada me gustaría más... pero mis padres llegan en un rato.-

-No me importa no quiero separarme de ti.- Lo apretó más causando la risa de Edd

-No... creí que fueras tan lindo...-

-Bueno, ahora que sabes que me gustas y yo a ti... ¿para qué fingir?- Edd profundizó el abrazo. Kevin era más alto, por lo que su rostro encajaba perfectamente entre el cuello y el pecho de Kevin, su aroma tan masculino lo volvió loco. Que ganas de sentir su piel... ¿pero en qué pensaba? Kevin acababa de confesarse, y dijo que temía ir muy rápido. Debía controlar sus pensamientos. Sintió un objeto bajo la ropa de Kevin, justo donde estaba su clavícula.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Tú me lo diste y no lo reconoces...- Kevin le mostró el collar. -No me lo quito por nada del mundo Doble tonto.-

-Cielos... me da mucha alegría que sea valioso para ti.-

-Lo es.- Sonrió con ternura, notando que Edd temblaba un poco. -¿Tienes frío?-

-Un poco, creo que debí traer algo más abrigador.-

-Eso no es problema.- Kevin bajó el zipper de su chaqueta negra, tomando los extremos abrió un espacio a sus costados, para que Edd lo abrazara mientras él lo protegía, cubriendo así, en un cálido y profundo abrazo a su ángel. May puso una linda canción, subió el volumen y fue a abrazar a su novio. La melodía llegó a los oídos de Kevin y Edd. Al pelirrojo se le aceleró el corazón.

-Me gusta mucho esa canción.- Le dijo Edd, Kevin sonrió y tomó aire. Cerró sus ojos:

-When you were here before...- Edd abrió sus ojos soprendido. -Couldn't look you in the eyes...- ¿Kevin estaba cantando? -You're just like an angel...- Sí, estaba cantando sobre su oído. La ronca voz de Kevin le daba escalofríos, cantaba bastante bien, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y entre versos besaba su frente. Lo más romántico que alguien en su vida había hecho por él. Por su parte Kevin nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan bien dedicar una linda letra a quien le gustaba, Edd le provocaba ser tierno, y le agradaba serlo.

-Kevin... yo...- Dijo Edd al terminar de escuchar a su adorado Kevin.

-Shh.- Fue callado con un beso en los labios. -Esa será nuestra canción.-

-Que lindo eres.- Le dijo causando un sonrojo en Kevin, cosa que absolutamente nadie había hecho.

-Cállate Eddward.- Lo volvió a besar, con mucha más intensidad.

**N**azz y Eddy estaban sentados en el jardín, Eddy abrazaba por la espalda a su hermosa novia, quien se encontraba feliz... quería a Eddy, lo quería en verdad, el chico era muy atractivo ahora, era gracioso, atento con ella y muy sincero. Aunque tenía sentimientos mucho más fuertes por Kevin, esperaba que con el tiempo llegara a enamorarse de Eddy al fin. Kevin se veía muy feliz con Edd, se alegró por ellos.

-Fue una linda noche ¿no crees?-

-Lo fue, me divertí mucho... y lo de hace rato fue maravilloso Eddy.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, estoy feliz.- le dijo la chica apretando sus brazos con un suspiro de por medio. Sarah se acercaba con prisa, hasta la pareja:

-Chicos, lamento interrumpir su tan interesante momento juntos, pero necesito que me ayuden con Jimmy.-

-¿Qué pasa con el pequeño ebrio?- preguntó Eddy causando la risa de Nazz

-Eso, está demasiado ebrio, ayúdenme a llevarlo a mi habitación para que se duerma.-

-¿Vamos Eddy?- lo miró Nazz sonriendo

-Sí, por qué no...-

Los 3 chicos entraron a la casa, Jimmy estaba inconsciente en el sofá, abrazando a Nathan de la cintura mientras Marie intentaba despertarlo sin éxito, Eddy no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Deja de reír Eddy, quítamelo de encima.- Le suplicó Nathan con lágrimas en los ojos (T.T)

-¿La tremenda Marie no puede con él?- Alzó la ceja.

-Este tipo es más fuerte de lo que parece, no ha dejado de abrazar a Nath ni estando dormido.-

-Esta bien, tú trata de separar a Nath, yo separaré a Jimmy.-

-Perfecto Eddy.- Eddy tomó el torso de Jimmy con fuerza, Marie abrazó a Nath con fuerza por su espalda, apoyando sus brazos en su pecho.

-Cuidado que soy frágil.- Dijo Nathan

-El capitán del equipo ¿frágil?- rió Eddy -¿Lista Marie?- La chica asintió. -Uno, dos, TRES.- Ambos jalaron con fuerza pero Jimmy no soltaba a Nathan. -Cielos... es... difícil..-

-Te lo dije...-

-Mierda, es fuerte. Intentemos de nuevo, ahora en serio.- Dijo Eddy tronando los huesos de sus dedos. -Uno, dos, TRES.- Jalaron con más fuerza, pero no lograron separarlos ni un poco.

-Olvídalo Eddy, debemos despertarlo.- Le dijo Nazz.

-Creo que eso no es posible princesa.-

-Pero deben hacer algo, no me deja respirar.- Dijo Nath

-Creo que deberás vivir con Jimmy pegado a tu cuerpo para siempre, como si fueran siameses.- Le dijo Marie

-No es gracioso Marie, deben ayudarme no quiero vivir así.-

-Ya ya, no seas llorón. ¡Hey tú el chico de granja! Ven a ayudarnos.- Le gritó Marie

-¿Qué puede hacer el hijo de...-

-Sí sí de un pastor ya lo sabemos Rolf.- Lo interrumpió Eddy. -Ayúdame a quitarle a Jimmy de encima a Nath.-

-Ustedes dos ayúdenme a mi.- Le dijo Marie a Nazz y Sarah.

-¿Listos? Uno, dos, TRES.- Gritó Eddy, jalaba a Jimmy junto con Rolf, Marie jalaba a Nath, Nazz a Marie y Sarah a Nazz. Poco a poco Jimmy separaba sus manos, ambos chicos por fin terminaron separados. Rolf y Eddy cayeron de sentón, Jimmy cayó al suelo.

-¡Jimmy!- Sarah rápidamente fue a ayudar a su amigo. Nazz ayudó a Eddy a levantarse.

-¿Te importa?- Marie estaba debajo de Nath, el chico cayó de espaldas sobre su amiga.

-Lo siento bonita, ven te ayudo.-

-Bien ahora, subamos a Jimmy a la habitación de la gritona esta.- Dijo Eddy

-Yo paso, tengo mi cintura adolorida.- Se quejó Nathan

-Ayúdame tú Rolf.- Le pidió Eddy pasando el brazo derecho de Jimmy sobre sus hombros.

-Claro, será divertido cargar a este pequeño bastardo.- Rolf pasó el otro brazo de Jimmy igual que Eddy. Sarah se adelantó para preparar unas cobijas en el suelo, Jimmy definitivamente no dormiría en su cama. Ambos chicos lo llevaron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de la chica, mientras subían se cayeron del bolsillo de Jimmy sus llaves, goma de mascar, y su celular...

-Nazz ¿podrías ayudarnos con eso?-

-Claro Eddy yo los sigo.- Dijo la rubia mientras levantaba el celular de su amigo, caminando detrás.

-Queerooo omitaaar...- Jimmy les dijo con voz baja

-Ahora si está despierto el cabrón. ¿Qué rayos dijo?- preguntó Eddy

-Creo que quiere vomitar.- le dijo Rolf

-¡Demonios rápido al baño!-

-Aguanta Jimmy, no vayas a ensuciar la alfombra.- Entraron al baño, Eddy arrodilló a Jimmy

-Rolf prepara la tina con agua fría.-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para bajarle la borrachera.- se burló Eddy

-Como se nota que tienes mucha experiencia en esto chico Eddy.- le dijo Rolf riendo

-Y que lo digas, mi hermano me enseñó toda clase de trucos, y créanme, cabeza de calcetín me dio muchos problemas la primera vez que tomó.-

-¿En qué ayudo?- preguntó Nazz

-No lo sé, no tengo idea de nada de esto, pregúntale a tu novio.-

-Ve a la cocina princesa, prepara un café muy cargado.-

-Esta bien Eddy.-

La chica bajó hacia la cocina, llenó un recipiente con agua y la puso al fuego. Mientras esperaba veía divertida las fotos que Jimmy había tomado; Nathan, Nathan y más Nathan. Y muchos otros jugadores, al parecer Jimmy había estado espiando a los chicos desde la ventilación desde siempre, también tenía algunos videos. Nazz no dejaba de sonreír, Jimmy era muy tímido pero bastante pervertido. El primer video que reprodujo era un entrenamiento, pero la cámara solo había capturado a Nath, mientras corría, atrapaba pases y sonreía. El segundo video que la rubia abrió, era de los jugadores en los vestidores, mientras se duchaban, este no quiso verlo completo, solo reía del atrevimiento del chico. El tercer video duraba un poco menos, al reproducirlo la sonrisa de Nazz desapareció por completo.

Un beso, un auténtico beso entre Nathan y Kevin. Un beso demasiado real, y muy apasionado, la chica estaba boquiabierta, ¿desde cuándo esos dos eran tan unidos? ¿Nathan también era gay? Pero Kevin acababa de besarse con Doble D, en todo caso ¿Por qué Jimmy tenía ese video en sus manos? El ruido del agua hirviendo la hizo regresar a la realidad. Nazz dudó que hacer, no quería que nadie más viera tremenda cosa, decidió pasar el video a su celular, después lo borró del celular de Jimmy en la borrachera no lo recordaría. Sí eso era buena idea. Nazz preparó el café y subió las escaleras.

**A**l terminar todo el gran alboroto, la música ya no sonaba, nadie bebía. Sarah les permitió dormir ahí a quienes estaban demasiado ebrios. Definitivamente nunca más sería anfitriona.

Eddy y Nazz se fueron a la habitación del chico, después de hacerlo de nuevo, se quedaron dormidos.

May se quedó a dormir con su novio, aunque no hicieron nada, pero no quisieron separarse.

Johnny dormía plácidamente sobre un sofá, abrazando a tablón.

Rolf si había regresado a su casa, se había divertido mucho, no había bebido casi nada, no era fanático, así que no sentiría resaca.

Lee y Marie regresaron a su remolque, Nathan las había llevado en su auto, era un caballero, no dejaría a dos chicas solas en la madrugada, después de dejarlas fue a su casa. Moría de sueño aunque se había divertido mucho.

Jimmy dormía en el piso cubierto de mantas, y Sarah en su cama, estaba exhausta.

Kevin y Edd seguían hablando justo afuera de la casa del último, eran ya las 2:55 am. Edd tenía puesta la chaqueta de Kevin, lo protegió del frío.

-Es muy tarde Eddward, deberías ir a dormir.-

-Lo es, pero Kevin, tú también deberías dormir.-

-Deberías invitarme a tu cama.- Le dijo con voz seductora mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Yo... yo...-

-Tranquilo tonto, solo bromeo, lento ¿recuerdas?-

-Si. Pero debes admitir que las cosas han ido muy rápido desde ayer.-

-Solo han sido unos cuántos besos Eddward, y en serio no podría aburrirme de besarte.- Kevin se le fue encima, amaba besarlo, podría hacerlo toda la noche.

-Me encantan tus besos Kevin.-

-No tanto como a mí me gustan tus besos, para no tener mucha experiencia besas delicioso.-

-No se si ofenderme o sentirme halagado.- Le dijo riendo.

-Ven aquí Eddward.- Volvió a besarlo por milésima vez en la noche, lo acorraló contra la pared entrelazando sus manos con las de Edd. -Es tarde, ahora sí ve a dormir.-

-Esta bien.- Edd se iba a quitar la chaqueta de Kevin pero lo detuvo.

-Me la devuelves luego, quiero que tenga tu olor.- Le dijo al momento que aspiraba su aroma pegando su rostro tras la oreja de Edd, que solo sintió escalofríos.

-Dormiré con ella entonces.- Le dijo tratando de disimular lo nervioso que estaba. Kevin solo sonrió.

-Buenas noches Eddward.- Besó sus labios con ternura.

-Buenas noches Kevin.-

Edd entró a su hogar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cerró la puerta y subió hacia su habitación. Kevin no se retiró de la puerta hasta que Edd encendió la luz de su habitación, asegurándose que estaba seguro en su cama. Se giró y cruzó la calle hasta su casa, entró corriendo hasta su habitación y se asomó a su ventana, a través de las cortinas de Edd pudo apreciar lo lindo que era al prepararse para dormir. Al quitarse su ropa, para ponerse su pijama azul de cuadros, y efectivamente, se puso la chaqueta para dormir. Kevin sonrió sonrojado, en verdad se sentía feliz, le llamó la atención que Edd se quitara su gorro, pero por más que trato no pudo verlo bien. Algún día lo haría, ahora solo a empezar algo que sea duradero junto a Eddward. Con este pensamiento, se quedó dormido.

**•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•*~*•**

**H**ola hola! Lo siento muchísimo por tardar, sé que dije que no sería más de una semana pero fue mi última semana de escuela, espero comprendan.  
>Ahora sí en serio actualizaré seguido ya estoy de vacaciones :3 Y pues quiero comentarles que ya escribí la sinopsis de mi siguiente historia, KevEdd por supuesto, pero sería de temática fuerte. Delitos, drogas, violencia, y sobre todo mucho lemon, ahh luego les comparto el pequeño resumen (quiero evitar un robo de la idea XD) Pero no se si comenzarlo hasta que termine <em>Filofobia.<em>

**Sobre el fic:**  
>Kevin es un completo romántico intenso, pero tiene miedo! Edd lo enamorará profundamente. El video en manos de Nazz chan chan chan!<br>Sí hay muchas cosas que pasarán, corazones rotos, relaciones nuevas, amistades, celos, peleas... uff! este fic va para largo.

**Reviews:**

•**M**eroNiakeehl: Espero que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños :) no actualicé el 27, pero claro, puedo incluir algo que tu desees leer aquí, dejame un review va?

•**D**arkela: Amiguitos! Hahaha si, aunque si habrán personas odiosas. Nath y Marie? Pues puede ser cierto o solo amistad :D

•**L**inda Nicole: Eres un amor con patitas! Gracias por tus palabras aww me halagas en serio *-* Claro que conozco HiJack, tan guapos ahhh claro porque no escribir sobre esos dos? :3 un abrazo Nicole!

•**A**rami10: Sí Nazz no es una santa como dice Rolf (no es mala pero no me gusta que siempre la pongan como la super chica perfecta) ya sabes hay que ser diferente un poquitin :b Oh si KevEdd a montones de ahora en adelante

•**F**ranChessK: Supongo que otra vez fue mucha espera XD Nazz finge muy bien, y Jimmy ha causado muchas cosas oh claro que sí, el video será usado después. No te preocupes hay KevEdd para rato :3

•**R**eira Verzeihen Danke: No le miente del todo, aprovechó que Eddy le atraía porque si le gusta (pero no tanto como Kevin) Sí Jimmy es un ebrio de lo peor XD También tuve exámenes finales u.u pero fue linda semana. Nos leemos!

•**a**noniblast25: No te había visto por aquí, bienvenida :3 No te gusta Nath y Marie? bueno solo hablaron un rato, amigos ;) Claro Nathan puede ser tuyo, como te llamas? :p Nos leemos!

•**Z**imVader0017: Espero que no te haya roto el corazón! Oh NatxMarie haha es raro verdad? Un abrazo! amo leer tus reviews cada capitulo

•**J**aquelin: Gracias a ti por leerme :3 Melosidad claro! esto ya empieza

•**A**kari-chan610: BIENVENIDA! Lo leíste todo? Wow *-* que genial eres! Aquí te dejo la actualización! :3

•**K**un-Cun: Claro que no lo usa, bueno no del todo, o sea si le gusta pero no tanto como Kevin me entiendes? Bueno si rechazó a Kevin porque no iba a ser plato de segunda mesa :( Johnny, pues besó a Sarah XD al menos tablón lo ayudó hahaha. May y Ed, pues me gustan esos tontos, como que se ven tiernos juntos, y Marie pues es una antisocial pero Nath si le cayó muy muy bien. KevEdd, haha me dio risa que estabas ansiosa de leer la plática de esos dos, pues ahí está. No pusieron seguro porque solo sería un beso, además nadie subía al cuarto de Sarah :b Me encantan tus reviews ya te lo había dicho? hahaha muchas gracias por seguir la historia:3 yo espero con ansias tu comentario sobre esta segunda parte. Un abrazo!

•**H**ari Kimura: Vaya! que observadora! Pues solo Nath, Ed, y Eddy saben sobre Kevedd... pero en este cap Nazz y Sarah los vieron! No no, Edd no sufrirá :3

•**s**hiro24kuro: Gracias por tus palabras! Quiero abrazarte :3 Que bueno que te guste cada personaje tiene una pequeña historia, que genial que las disfrutes todas me siento por servida cuando me dicen eso (: Nos leemos pronto!

Gracias a sus visitas, por agregar esta historia a favoritos y darle follow (: los amo! Y gracias por ayudarme a llegar a 106 reviews, vamos por muchos más :D

**B**unny.


End file.
